Squib
by sh1m1
Summary: [Pausada] Una noche helada, un chico abandonado en la calle y una historia olvidada que nadie querría escuchar. Pero Severus escuchó. Severitus. Snupin. Drarry.
1. Capítulo 1

El muchacho en su sala de estar le resultaba vagamente familiar, quizás ese hubiera sido el motivo por el que le ofreció su ayuda. Debía rondar los 16 años, su cabello moreno y sus ojos de un brillante color verde. Pero no había sido eso lo que más le había llamado la atención a Severus, sino aquel gesto en su cara, era una expresión dulce que él había visto en algún lado.

Iba vestido con ropas que habían conocido épocas mejores y sus pómulos demasiado marcados le hacían saber que su alimentación era deficiente; pero el chico vivía en la calle no era algo de lo que sorprenderse.

Esa noche hacía realmente frío y Severus volvía de sus compras cuando lo vio haciendo una especie de cama con cajas de cartón en una esquina de una plaza poco concurrida.

Severus no era un buen samaritano, difícilmente nadie le denominaría así; pero cuando el muchacho sin querer le dio un golpe al romper una de las cajas de cartón, corrió a disculparse y entonces fue cuando una sensación de familiaridad le recorrió.

―Lo siento, señor―se disculpó rápidamente―. No fue mi intención golpearle.

Severus no contestó, solo lo miró, y el chico se quedó quieto, evaluando la reacción que pudiera tener. A falta de ella, se disculpó de nuevo y siguió colocando cajas.

No se veían muchos bártulos al rededor por lo que Severus concluyó que no era su lugar habitual. Quizás llevara poco tiempo en la calle.

―Chico―le llamó y el muchacho se volvió algo temeroso. Severus nunca había sido una persona gentil, y su escasa costumbre a relacionarse con los demás siempre habían hecho que su tono fuera hosco.

―Lo siento de verás, no fue mi intención.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

Los verdes ojos miraron las cajas y un bulto que parecía ser una mochila.

―Eh, nada...―Dio un paso hacia atrás acercándose a ella―. Ya me iba.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la calle?

El chico recogió su mochila y parecía estar mirando con tristeza su improvisada cama, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo cansado que parecía.

―Ya me voy, señor―dijo intentando salir del rincón en el que estaba.

―Si duermes hoy en la calle enfermarás―dijo Severus totalmente molesto con la necedad del muchacho, debería buscar un cajero un lugar donde guarecerse mejor que unas cajas de cartón.

―Sí, lo sé, ya me iré.―Estaba claro que no estaba oyendo lo que Severus le decía solo estaba buscando la salida.

Y ese gesto de su boca le resultaba tan familiar ¿le conocía?

―Ven conmigo.―Él mismo se sorprendió ante el ofrecimiento―Nevará pronto, no puedes dormir en la calle.

―No se preocupe.

―Solo una noche, mañana búscate un albergue.

Severus comenzó a andar, su casa realmente estaba cerca y mostró el camino al muchacho de pelo negro, sin perderle ojo le dejó pasar delante. En cuanto llegaron a su casa, ambos se estremecieron por el contraste de temperatura respecto al exterior.

Severus se quitó su abrigo y el chico, aunque reticente al principio, también se lo quitó pero no se separó de su mochila.

Severus anduvo hasta el salón y le pidió que se sentara junto a la estufa de gas.

―Prepararé algo de cenar.

El muchacho lo miró con sus ojos verdes redondos, esa mirada le era tan conocida, pero no conseguía recordar donde la había visto antes.

―No hace falta que me de de comer―dijo, aunque se le veía realmente delgado con mejor luz―. Me calentaré y me iré, le agradezco su amabilidad.

Severus no veía viable esa opción, cenaría y le ofrecería cobijo esa noche. Quizá averiguara porque le resultaba tan familiar.

Desapareció en la cocina y lo dejó en el salón, dudaba que ese muchacho fuera un ladrón nato, y desde luego él no poseía cosas de valor, nada que un muggle pudiera llegar a alcanzar a ver.

Cuando volvió con una bandeja con sopa y estofado de pavo, el joven seguía en la misma posición aunque parecía algo adormilado abrazando su mochila.

El ruido de la vajilla le trajo de vuelta y el olor pareció hacerle salivar pero intentó disimularlo.

Severus tuvo que indicarle que se acercara a la mesa y el muchacho lo miraba, Severus no solía tener invitados y disfrutaba de la soledad por lo que no vio mejor opción que ponerse a comer. El chico le imitó y se limitaron a comer.

Ninguno habló hasta que terminaron.

―¿Quieres más?

―No, muchas gracias.―Pero no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que aquello era falso, aunque no quiso insistir. Probaría más tarde con unos bocadillos.

Se levantó a llevarlo todo a la cocina de nuevo y cuando volvió el muchacho estaba de pie esperándolo.

―Muchas gracias por su amabilidad, pero es mejor que me vaya.

―¿Y morir congelado? No seas estúpido. Vuelve al calor.

Notó como quiso pelear, pero también lo cansado que estaba.

Y se sentó en el sillón al lado del suyo, era realmente un chico guapo, con una buena alimentación y aseo seguro que ganaría, no comprendía como alguien tan educado como él parecía estar en esa situación, y aquello le intrigó.

―¿Cómo te llamas?

―Harry.

―Harry que más.

―Solo Harry―dijo mirando a la estufa.

―Todo el mundo tiene apellido.

―Yo no, solo Harry.―Sus ojos fueron a sus manos y no se movieron de allí.

―¿No tienes familia?

―No.

―¿Amigos?

―No

―Entiendo.―Severus comenzaba a estar realmente asombrado, era claro que ocultaba algo―¿Te has escapado de un orfanato?

―No

―¿Cómo es eso? De algún sitio habrás tenido que salir.

―De una alacena―dijo como para sí mismo.

―¿Qué?

―Nada.

Severus estaba molesto, el tal Harry le estaba tomando el pelo, se habría escapado de algún sitio y no quería confesarlo.

El tiempo pasaba y al parecer no iba a decir nada más.

Pero a pesar de todo, el chico comenzó a mirarlo y podía notar su nerviosismo.

Severus se reclinó hacia atrás y se quedó mirándolo, aquellos ojos le resultaban conocidos y la mueca en sus labios también, solo quería saber de donde, la duda le mataba.

No se dio cuenta de que Harry había soltado la maleta y que se estaba moviendo hasta que lo vio delante de él.

Cuando cayó de rodillas delante de sus piernas fue cuando se percató, era delgado y se coló entre ellas.

Una mano pálida se posó sobre su pantalón acariciando su pierna, y Severus no fue capaz de moverse, no ante aquella suave caricia. Hacía años que no había sido tocado así, tantos que no recordaba el número.

La mano ascendió hacia su entrepierna acariciándola mientras Harry le miraba.

Eso estaba mal, Severus lo sabía, pero la mano seguía frotando su pene sobre la tela del pantalón.

Salió de aquel estado cuando profirió un gemido.

―No, esto no es lo que quiero.

El chico le miró sorprendido, sus ojos iban de su entrepierna a la cara de Severus. Obviamente, no es que no surtiera efecto en su anatomía, es que aquello estaba mal.

―Si me deja ir al baño puedo asearme, llevo varios días sin ducharme, pero estaré listo para usted en unos minutos si me deja.

¿En serio se estaba ofreciendo así? ¿Y en serio estaba Severus obligándose a decirse a sí mismo que aquello estaba mal? La imagen de tener sexo con él era realmente insidiosa en esos momentos en su mente. Y para alguien que hacía años que no tenía ese tipo de contacto, era mucho.

―No tienes que hacer esto, Harry.

Nuevamente ese desconcierto.

―No tengo nada más―dijo algo derrotado el muchacho.―Usted me dio de comer y un techo para dormir, yo no tengo nada más para pagarle que mi cuerpo, si lo quiere.

―No tienes que pagarme nada, es solo un favor.

Se levantó rápidamente asustando un poco al chico.

―Te enseñaré donde dormirás.

Y comenzó a andar sin esperarlo pero al oír los pasos tras él siguió hasta una puerta.

Una habitación con una cama pequeña que realmente nunca había usado.

―Entra.―Y el chico miró la cama.

Severus se fue rápidamente, no quería estar mas tiempo en esa habitación con él, no era un santo y nunca lo había sido. Y que un muchacho joven y hermoso se le ofreciera de ese modo era demasiado para él, no era de piedra. Pero al día siguiente se iría y no tendría que pasar más por eso.

La noche fue complicada, apenas pudo pegar ojos por imágenes demasiado sugerentes de acciones que llevaba sin realizar demasiado tiempo con otra persona.

Solía despertar muy temprano y ese día no sería menos. Aún era de noche pero era complicado perder determinados hábitos. Fue directo a la cocina y cuando encendió la luz se llevó un susto de muerte. El chico que había recogido se encontraba acurrucado en el rincón más estrecho de la cocina, la luz lo despertó y lo miró con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa como si no fuera a él a quien estuviera viendo.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y Severus vio como su mochila estaba tan bien en el suelo.

Dio una ojeada a la cocina y se percató de lo ordenada y limpia que se encontraba. El olor a detergente le inundó las fosas nasales. ¿Había estado limpiando por la noche?

Harry parecía atemorizado por su reacción lo que le extrañó, si lo hizo sería por complacerle ¿por qué entonces aquella cara de miedo?

―¿Has dormido aquí?―preguntó Severus.

―Solo un rato, pero limpiaré antes de irme el rincón―dijo este mirando el suelo que había ocupado.

―No digas tonterías, ni que fueras un perro lleno de pulgas.―Se dio cuenta de que había errado con sus palabras cuando el niño se encogió más en su sitio.

―¿Tienes hambre?―preguntó intentando sonar más amable.

―No, muchas gracia, señor.―Se encogió a recoger su mochila. Estaba claro que era una completa mentira.

―¿Por qué rechazas la comida cuando es obvio que tienes hambre?―le preguntó directamente.

―Lo siento―dijo abrazando su mochila.

Severus estaba perdiendo la paciencia, nunca es que hubiera tenido mucha en verdad. Pero también estaba cada vez más intrigado. Ese chico parecía mucho más joven ante sus ojos con la luz del día, quizás había errado en sus cálculos y fuera mucho más joven de lo que había pensado, estaba muy asustado.

―Siéntate, prepararé el desayuno.―Harry lo miró dubitativo pero finalmente obedeció.

El olor a bacon y huevos llenó la cocina de un delicioso olor. Severus agradecía que estuviera acostumbrado a no usar magia para cocinar cosas sencillas pues de otro modo hubiera ocasionado un desastre en el desayuno. El chico evitaba su mirada cuando este la interceptaba, pero se sentía observado mientras preparaba las cosas.

Puso un plato y una taza de té delante de Harry. Había colocado una gota de veritaserum en el té del muchacho, lo suficiente para entender de dónde salía ese chico y si podría ayudarlo de alguna forma.

Él mismo comenzó a comer y solo cuando lo hizo Harry se enfocó en él.

―¿Cuánto llevas en la calle?―preguntó al huidizo chiquillo.

―No mucho―dijo este.

―Voy a ayudarte, ¿entiendes?―dejó los cubiertos Severus―. Pero necesito que seas sincero conmigo.

―Sí, señor―dijo Harry serio.

―Mi nombre es Severus, puedes llamarme así.

Harry asintió.

―¿Cuanto llevas en la calle, Harry?―preguntó de nuevo.

―Un mes.―Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

―¿Cuántos años tienes?

―No lo sé.―Era imposible que le pudiera mentir, por lo que era cierto que no lo sabía.

―¿Y dónde vivías antes?―preguntó intentando ir a temas más concretos.

―Con mis tíos―dijo finalmente Harry después de retorcer sus dedos con fuerza.

―¿No decías ayer que no tenías familia?―Ese chico parecía ser un mentiroso.

―Ya no lo son.

―¿Qué pasó con ellos?

―Tío Vernon murió―dijo Harry con los ojos en el plato.

―¿Y tu tía?

Harry se estrujó las manos de nuevo.

―Ella me echó, me dijo que yo ya no tenía familia.

―¿Por qué?

―Ella dice que yo le maté.

―¿Lo hiciste Harry?

―No, no lo sé, él murió cuando estaba dentro de mí. Yo me asusté mucho cuando pasó y la llamé rápidamente. Pero él no se movió más.

Severus tardó en poder seguir hablando, una sensación de asco le ascendía por la garganta, cuando estuvo más calmado, prosiguió.

―¿Tú tío tenía sexo contigo?

Harry asintió.

―¿Tu tía lo sabía?

Volvió a asentir, Severus tenía ganas de vomitar el desayuno.

―¿Alguna vez se lo has contado a alguien?

Harry solo negó, Severus lo miraba sorprendido y asqueado. Dos adultos que debieron cuidarlo al parecer solo abusaron de él.

―¿Has ido a la... policía, Harry?

―No―gimió desesperado lleno de temor―. Yo no lo maté, yo no me moví, como siempre, pero ella no me creyó y me dijo que la policía me encerraría para siempre si iba a hablar con ellos.

Harry estaba al borde de las lágrimas sobrepasado, Severus no sabía qué hacer. Estaba claro que habían atemorizado al chico para que nunca fuera a la policía.

―Harry, aquí estás seguro, no va a pasarte nada―le dijo para tranquilizarlo. Pero el chico seguía asustado.

Severus se levantó y rodeó la mesa hasta que quedó a su lado. Harry lo miraba confuso, su mirada dejaba claro que le tenía miedo, y no le extrañaba, si las personas que debieron cuidarlo abusaron de él, un desconocido no debía inspirarle ninguna confianza.

Pero aún así, hizo algo nada común en él, y le puso una mano en el hombro. Estaba tan delgado que solo tocó huesos debajo de la vieja ropa.

―¿Me va a delatar, señor?―dijo con auténtico miedo pero también con resignación en sus bonitos ojos verdes―.Yo haré lo que usted quiera, seré lo que usted quiera.

De nuevo llevó su mano a su entrepierna, realmente se compadeció de él, no entendía que nadie pudiera ser bueno con él a menos que se ofreciera sexualmente.

Sin querer apretó con fuerza su hombro haciéndole daño, estaba tan irritado, malditos muggles.

―Lo siento, Harry.

―No pasa nada, puede hacerme daño, no haré ruido.

Severus se apartó, aquello era demasiado, Harry le estaba mostrando cuánto podría cualquier persona abusar de él con su propio consentimiento.

Sin poderlo evitar Severus vomitó en el suelo de la cocina.

Recuperando el aliento tras ello, vio como Harry lo miraba triste. Y rápidamente se levantaba de la silla con unas servilletas arrodillándose donde él había vomitado, afanándose por limpiar sus desechos.

―No, no, déjalo―pidió Severus, pero el niño era rápido limpiando, tan pequeño y encogido le recordó a un elfo doméstico.

―Limpiaré esto y me iré, no tiene que volver a verme nunca―dijo con su cabeza baja completamente abatido.

Severus sacó su varita y desapareció su vómito.

Harry lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, como cualquier otro muggle habría reaccionado al ver la magia por primera vez.

Pero lo que no hizo, fue apartarse, se quedó mirándolo sin reaccionar, en shock. Severus le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor y lo levitó hasta la cama que le había dejado la noche antes.

¿Qué iba a hacer con ese chiquillo? No era su responsabilidad, no tenía por qué ocuparse de él, pero verlo tan pequeño y maltratado le hizo recordar su propia infancia.

Lo miró sobre la cama, su rostro parecía sereno por primera vez desde que lo había recogido.

Iba a hacer algo que no había hecho en años, tras la guerra había dejado el mundo mágico, se le absolvió de cualquier cargo como mortífago cuando Dumbledore atestiguó a su favor. Pero no había nada allí para él, se retiró a su antigua casa y emprendió una tranquila vida retirada de todo aquello que le recordaba a su antigua vida.

Aún elaboraba pociones que vendía a boticas de Londres, tanto mágicas como muggles, y con ello se mantenía a sí mismo.

No necesitaba la magia a diario, pero no la había dejado olvidada. Sacó su varita, y susurró un suave "legerements" entrando en los recuerdos de Harry.

El asco que sintió al ver con los ojos del niño todo lo que le había contado, una pequeña alacena; un hombre enorme jadeando sobre él; el dolor en su pequeño cuerpo; un niño rubio pegándole continuamente; una mujer alta y delgada que le miraba con un profundo odio. Escenas borrosas de una vida miserable pero cuando iba a salir de su mente, vio un último recuerdo.

Un grito desesperado, unos enormes ojos verdes en una mujer pelirroja que se colocaba delante de él besándolo, arrullándolo, una luz verde cegadora que impactaba contra él. Avada kedavra. Y oscuridad, una inmensa oscuridad.

Severus estaba completamente en shock, él sabía quién esa ese niño, apartó el cabello desordenado de su frente, una cicatriz en forma de rayo la marcaba.

Había encontrado a Harry Potter, el niño que murió y los salvó a todos.

o0o0o0o0o

Yo no iba a subir esto, yo tengo otros proyectos, pero ellos insisten. Así que aquí están.

Historia intensita, ya os voy avisando y ya os habréis dado cuenta.


	2. Capítulo 2

Hacía años que Severus se había desvinculado del mundo mágico, realizaba pociones, pero desde el más absoluto anonimato.

Aunque su labor como espía había sido valorada, no era una persona grata. Dumbledore le había ofrecido un puesto como profesor de pociones en Hogwarts, pero lo rechazó. Había tenido suficiente, todo había acabado, y jamás pudo ayudar a su amiga de la infancia y a su hijo. Ambos muertos a manos de Voldemort.

Aquella noche en la que todos los Potter murieron también lo hizo el mago oscuro, la profecía había sido cierta. Solo el pequeño hijo de Lily podía acabar con él, ambos debían morir.

Mirando a Harry sobre la cama se daba cuenta de lo ciego que había estado, el chico era una copia escuálida de su padre y sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de su madre. Aquel chico que no aparentaba más de 15 o 16 años en realidad tenía 19, habían pasado 18 años de aquel 31 de octubre de 1981.

Abandonó la habitación, la primera persona a la que hubiera recurrido hubiera sido Albus Dumbledore pero el hombre había muerto hacía diez años, ¿cómo había ocurrido aquello? ¿Cómo nadie había sabido que Harry Potter había sobrevivido?

Los muggles con los que había vivido le había dicho que eran sus tíos, Severus hurgó en su propia mente, a un tiempo que había tratado de olvidar por todos los medios, su propia infancia. Y allí estaba, Lily había tenido una hermana, una hermana que la odiaba por ser una bruja.

¿Podía ser? ¿Podía ser esa mujer seca y abusiva la hermana de Lily?

Subió las escaleras hacía donde tenía su laboratorio, si todos pensaban que Harry había muerto esa noche, el descubrimiento conmocionaría al Mundo Mágico. La piel de su antebrazo comenzó a picarle, sabía que la marca tenebrosa llevaba inactiva esos mismo 18 años, pero si el niño había sobrevivido, si aquello fue una mentira ¿qué más no podría haberlo sido? ¿Por qué ocultar al niño que venció a la oscuridad?

Una persona, y solamente una vino a su mente, no era que confiara en él por un lazo de amistad para con él. Pero sí sabía que si alguien se alegraría de la aparición de Harry Potter sería a él, solo esperaba que estuviera vivo.

Su laboratorio estaba sellado con magia, ningún muggle hubiera podido entrar en él. Los calderos eran removidos con lentitud, pero no tenía tiempo para ellos. Se sentó en su escritorio y tomó un pergamino nuevo, la pluma le temblaba en la mano.

"Ayer recibí algo que perteneció a los Potter, creo que deberías verlo."

No podía arriesgarse a nada más, Oskar, su búho real había vuelto hacía unos días de su último viaje.

―Este puede ser un viaje largo―acarició su plumaje―descansa cuando sea necesario, pero encuéntralo.

El inteligente animal picoteó su mano, siempre podía confiar en él.

―Llévale este mensaje a Remus Lupin.

El animal no necesitó más para desplegar sus alas y emprender el vuelo, mirándolo hasta que no pudo localizarlo Severus esperaba que lo encontrara.

Echó una ojeada a las pócimas que tenía en su botica, él raramente se quedaba con algo más que aquellas comunes para resfriados y jaquecas, pero Harry iba a necesitar muchas más que no tenía en su poder.

Sus pedidos iban a tener que esperar, el chico estaba desnutrido, era mucho más pequeño de lo que debería ser por la negligencia de esos que se hacían llamar parientes. La sangre le hervía al imaginar como había sido abusado durante toda su vida. Y tenía claro que alguien lo había llevado de Godric Hollow con sus familiares, solo podía pensar en una persona, pero ya no podría hablar con él y pedirle explicaciones.

Lo que sí tenía claro era que el animal que lo había estado violando había muerto, pero ella estaba viva e iba a pagar por ese daño causado. Más tarde o más temprano iba a pagarlo.

Revisó los ingredientes que iba a necesitar para las pociones para Harry: desnutrición, musculatura, estirado de huesos. Pero con curar su cuerpo no iba a poder ser suficiente, el daño mental que le habían causado durante años no había poción que pudiera revertirlo.

Apretó un tarro negro que estalló en sus manos, estar enfado no le iba a servir para nada. Severus sabía ser paciente, lo había demostrado incontables veces, era momento de demostrarlo una vez más.

Además, tenía que concentrarse en otras cosas antes, como por ejemplo cómo explicarle a Harry lo que había visto; cómo Severus había usado la magia para limpiar el suelo. Una duda más se abría en ese mar de confusión.

¿Qué había ocurrido con la magia del muchacho? ¿Era capaz de ocultarla o carecía de ella?

Debería de hacerle un control de magia previamente, miró de nuevo por la ventaba, Oskar tenía una dura misión, solo esperaba que el hombre lobo acudiera a su encuentro.

o0o

Había dejado que Harry durmiera por horas, parecía que realmente lo necesitaba, pero en una cama como tal y no tirado en el suelo como un animal.

Lo despertó con el uso de su magia y esperó a que el joven recuperara la consciencia.

Sus verdes ojos parpadearon desenfocados, y de nuevo se asustaron al verlo, se temía que aquello no era más que una respuesta condicionada de su antigua vida.

―No tienes de que preocuparte, soy Severus. Todo está bien―dijo tratando de sonar relajado.

El chico miró al rededor asustado, pero no se movió.

―¿Cómo te encuentras?―le preguntó.

―Bien, señor―contestó rápidamente, parecía que se hubiera quedado mortalmente rígido.

―¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó allá arriba?―le preguntó de nuevo Severus. El chico frunció su ceño, parecía estar intentando recordar algo, pero no parecía lograrlo.

―No te preocupes, Harry, no es importante―le calmó.―He estado pensando si te gustaría quedarte una temporada conmigo, tengo sitio de sobra en casa.

Harry se encogió un poco más en la cama, pero le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

―Yo no tengo nada para darle...

―No quiero nada, hay personas que hacen cosas por otras personas sin esperar nada a cambio, ¿lo entiendes?―. El muchacho no parecía entenderlo.

Harry se miró las manos que apretaban las sábanas, parecía que era incapaz de entender el concepto.

Hasta que su gesto cambió.

―¿Como tía Petunia con Dudley?―preguntó intrigado.

―¿Quién es Dudley?

―Era mi primo, él siempre tenía lo que quería cuando lo quería y nunca tenía que dar nada a cambio.

―Algo parecido, yo solo te voy a pedir una cosa.

Harry tragó, sus ojos parecían tristes, y Severus habló rápido.

―No me tengas miedo, no voy a pegarte, ni a pedirte nada físico, ¿lo entiendes? Solo te pido que seas sincero conmigo, si algo te duele, te sientes mal o tienes hambre, tienes que decírmelo.

Harry asintió, pero Severus sabía que no lo entendía, a él le costó mucho llegar a confiar en alguien cuando era niño y su infancia, aunque había sido muy mala no podía compararse con del niño delante de él.

No quedaba más remedio que se lo fuera demostrando con el tiempo, esperaba que así el chico llegara a confiar en él.

―Otra cosa―dijo antes de irse de la habitación―, dormirás en esta cama, no quiero volverte a ver durmiendo en el suelo de la cocina. No es bueno para tu espalda, por favor, no lo hagas.

Harry asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas, no le había visto color en la piel desde que llegó y con esas palabras le había hecho sonrojar. No podía entender como funcionaba la mente de aquel niño, pero tenía que hacer que comprendiera poco a poco las cosas.

―Te he dejado toallas limpias en el baño por si quieres bañarte, es la tercera puerta de la izquierda.―Más rubor en sus mejillas, Severus tuvo que contener un bufido―Yo iré preparando algo de comer, cuando estés listo ven a la cocina.

Esperó el asentimiento de Harry para salir por la puerta, se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar un almuerzo contundente, si Harry iba a vivir con él tendría que empezar a realizar comidas más nutritivas. Reconocía que no llevaba una dieta completamente saludable, cocinar para uno era algo que llevaba demasiado tiempo, y por pura desgana había días donde no comía más que bocadillos fríos.

Preparó un poco de té y sacó algo de carne y legumbres. Escuchó las puertas abrirse y cerrarse, y el agua de la ducha caer.

Sonrió para sí mismo, por un momento pensó que el chico no se sentiría seguro para desnudarse y ducharse, aunque fuera él mismo el que se había ofrecido sexualmente el día anterior.

El ruido del agua correr fuer realmente breve, al poco apareció Harry con el cabello húmedo y luciendo un conjunto de ropas igual de ajado que el que llevaba antes.

Estaba quieto en la puerta de la cocina sin atreverse a entrar.

―Ven, siéntate y tómate el té―le propuso Severus mientras él terminaba de preparar la comida.

Harry obedeció y se sentó, a Severus le costaba entablar una conversación.

Su día a día transcurría en la más absoluta de las soledades, su única compañía era Oskar. Casi todas sus transacciones no requerían de prolongadas charlas, muchas de ellas ni siquiera debía realizarlas en persona.

Hablar no era lo suyo, y al parecer tampoco era lo de Harry. Unido a la rabia y desconcierto por el pasado del muchacho, no hacían una buena mezcla.

Ambos comieron en silencio, normalmente Severus leía mientras comía, así que si entre ellos difícilmente iban a hablar le pareció bien seguir con sus rutinas.

―¿Te importa que lea, Harry?―le preguntó.

El chico levantó la vista de su plato y negó.

Severus se levantó a por el libro de pociones que había cogido rato antes de su librería, pociones nutritivas, ese iba a tener que ser de las primeras.

Sumergido en su lectura, casi se olvidó del chico. Si no fuera porque a veces escuchaba sus cubierto rozar contra la loza hubiera pensado que comía solo.

Pilló una mirada del joven hacia el libro.

―¿Te gustaría leer algo?―le preguntó― Tengo novelas que podrían gustarte.

Harry le miró horrorizado, y bajó la mirada.

―No hace falta, señor.

―Puedes llamarme Severus.

―Gracias, Severus.

―No soy alguien muy hablador, Harry, te dejaré algunos libros para que no te aburras, ¿vale?

―No hace falta que hable conmigo, yo tampoco hablo mucho. No quiero estropear sus cosas, de todas maneras no sé leer, solo arruinaría sus páginas.

―¿Fuiste a la escuela?

―Creo que no.

―¿Crees?

―Creo que cuando era muy pequeño fui alguna vez, recuerdo a más niños, pero no sé si eso pasó en realidad.

Severus asintió, no había rastro de autocompasión en su voz, verdaderamente creía que él podría estropear sus libros por tocarlos.

―Yo trabajo en casa, hago ... medicinas―comentó Severus―.Por lo que paso mucho tiempo en casa, ¿te gustaría que te enseñara a leer?

Harry le miraba, sin palabras.

―¿Por qué quiere ayudarme? Yo... no lo entiendo.

―¿Recuerdas algo de tus padres?―le tanteó, más tarde o más temprano iba a tener que abordar aquel tema con él.

―No―dijo avergonzado―. Eran unos delincuentes, murieron por eso y mis tíos tuvieron que cargar conmigo. Mi tío decía que yo acabaría como ellos porque mi sangre está corrompida.

Severus apretó su cubierto, pero trató de no mostrar su tremendo enfado, tenía la sensación de que eso solo asustaría a Harry.

―Yo conocí a tus padres, fuimos compañeros de escuela.―Esos ojos tan parecidos a los de Lily se abrieron llenos de curiosidad―Y te aseguro que no eran ningunos delincuentes, eran buenas personas―De nada servía que sacara a relucir la enemistad con James Potter en esos momentos.

―¿Usted conoció a mis padres?―Harry había olvidado la comida y su cuerpo estaba completamente inclinado hacia adelante.―¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo lo sabe?

―Te pareces muchísimo a ellos, cuando te vi en la calle me resultaste familiar.―No le iba a contar que le había drogado para que le contara toda la verdad―La cicatriz de tu frente, tu nombre y tu parecido son inconfundibles. Solo que todos pensamos que tú también habías muerto en ese... accidente.

―¿Ellos eran buenos?―preguntó al borde de las lágrimas―¿Ellos... me... ellos me... que...?

―Ellos te querían mucho, muchísmo.

La lágrimas no se contuvieron más en sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas.

―Me querían... me querían...―gemía el chiquillo al que Severus no sabía cómo consolar.

―Sí, Harry―palmeó su mano y el niño la retiró al instante como si quemara.

―Lo siento, lo siento, lo limpiaré―se disculpaba.

―Ssss― agarró la mano de nuevo―, no pasa nada, no has ensuciado nada. Te he dicho algo bueno y tú te has emocionado, no es nada malo.

Harry le miraba a través de las lágrimas, y asentía levemente.

―Nada malo, Harry―volvió a repetirle.

―Nada malo―le imitó.

oooooooooooo

Segundo capítulo, y poco a poco vamos conociendo algo más de Harry a través de Severus.

Es un tanto turbio este gusto mío por esta pareja, ya sea de modo romántico o paternal, como será este caso.

Cartitas a Lupin, ¿seguirá vivo?

Gracias por la buena acogida de la historia.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Besitos.


	3. Capítulo 3

Harry llevaba una semana en su casa, y a Severus le estaba costando más adaptarse que al muchacho.

No era porque Harry diera ningún tipo de problema, a veces parecía como si allí con Severus no estuviera nadie.

El chico se movía con sigilo como si no quisiera ser visto. Como si tuviera tanta experiencia en no hacer ruido como él cuando se escondía de su padre.

Tuvo que esforzarse en ponerle atención. Las comidas, aquellas que él siempre se saltaba, eran las horas a las que se veían.

Le suministraba pociones que había elaborado para él, nutritivas casi todas. Pero estaba preocupado por otros aspectos del muchacho, unos que no sabía cómo abordar.

Quizás ambos hubieran tenido infancias difíciles, pero la de Harry era tan horrible que Severus se veía incapaz de ayudarle.

Él no era la mejor opción en ninguno de los casos.

Severus era alguien callado, taciturno, desde hacía años pasaba días, incluso semanas sin hablar con nadie y con Harry era casi imposible hacerlo, ya que el muchacho, en el mejor de los casos, tan solo contestaba con monosílabos.

La más sencilla de las preguntas podía herirlo como ya se había dado cuenta. La valía y autoestima de Harry habían sido destruidas, y Severus no sabía como tratar con alguien tan roto como él.

Pero ¿qué opciones tenía? No podía desentenderse de él, no podía devolverlo a la calle. No tenía corazón para cerrarle la puerta, y olvidarse de él. Aunque no supiera cómo tratarlo sí podía darle un techo, una cama y comida. Además de las pociones que harían que su cuerpo sanase.

Necesitaba un psicomago, pero este no era un simple niño abusado. Sino que además era el salvador del mundo mágico al que todos habían dado por muerto, su magia había desaparecido y no era más que un pobre squib.

Leyó sobre la materia, una a la que nunca de había tenido que enfrentar.

La educación de un niño squib, y vio lo descorazonador que el mundo era para ellos. Conocedores de la magia y exentos de ella. ¿No sería mejor en el caso de Harry que nunca supiera sobre ella?

Pero aquella decisión no le correspondía a él tomarla, no sería justo. Nunca lo sería.

Ese día casi olvidó preparar el almuerzo, y cuando subió Harry estaba ya en la cocina, le sorprendió mientras cocinaba. Estaba concentrado sobre las sartenes y ollas, por lo que no notó su presencia. Severus vio como este tomaba unas viejas gafas rotas y las utilizaba para mirar uno de las cajas de alimentos que Severus tenía.

—Cómo no me di cuenta—se lamentó Severus. Ante aquella frase Harry se puso a temblar, soltó lo que tenía en sus manos y se protegió la cara.

Eran esas cosas las que asustaban a Severus, aquella frase como otras tantas siempre eran malinterpretadas por Harry. Que adquiría una posición de defensa ante algún tipo de reprimenda física.

Severus se lamentó de nuevo.

—No has hecho nada malo, Harry. Soy yo el que debe pedirte disculpas.

Harry en esas semanas se había atrevido a mirarle de vez en cuando pero casi siempre que estaban uno enfrente del otro, el muchacho ocultaba sus ojos.

En ese momento el verde de su mirada le miraba confuso.

—Necesitas gafas, como tu padre—le dijo para tranquilizarle.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué, Harry?—No quería exponerlo más, pero a través de sus preguntas era el único modo de llegar a entenderle.

—Sé que soy una molestia para usted.

—No lo eres, Harry.—Porque por mucho que no supiera qué hacer con él, no era ninguna molestia realmente.

—Sé que interrumpe su trabajo para preparar las comidas—dijo el chico tímidamente—. Yo puedo hacerlas, sé hacer algunas cosas—fue incapaz de mirarle a los ojos nuevamente—Puedo aprender.

Severus miraba sorprendido al chico que era tan hermético como una caja fuerte de Gringott. Era la primera vez que valoraba algo de sí mismo, que creía en su capacidad de hacer algo más allá de lo que tristemente le había demostrado las primeras veces.

—Me encantaría, Harry.

Fue breve, muy breve, pero vislumbró la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Una que murió tan rápido como se dio cuenta de que la había formado.

Severus miró detrás de él, y vio el pequeño desastre que había formado.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

Harry asintió y ambos se colocaron juntos frente a los fuegos, y Severus comenzó a interrogarle mientras le mostraba el uso correcto de los ingredientes.

Aquello se asemejaba demasiado a aquello que hacía en su laboratorio, solo que ahora tenía a alguien a quien enseñar.

—¿Desde cuándo están rotas tus gafas, Harry?—preguntó controlando que el chico no se cortara.

—No lo sé, mucho.

—¿Para qué las usas?

—Para ver los dibujos de las cosas, a veces ayudan.

Poco a poco estaban preparando una ensalada, y Severus había optado por unos filetes a la plancha. Algo no muy elaborado que pudiera aprender fácilmente.

—¿Te duele la cabeza cuando tratas de hacerlo?

Harry no contestó, se quedó cortando unos tomates tan pequeños que podrían valer para hacer una salsa.

—Me prometiste decirme si algo te molestaba.

Harry le miró, parecía confuso y algo angustiado.

—Siempre me duele la cabeza.

—Está bien.—Le tranquilizó Severus, no tenía sentido molestarse con él por algo que dudaba pudiera haber identificado como algo nuevo—Esta tarde iremos a por unas gafas nuevas para ti.

—Yo no tengo dinero.

—Yo te las compraré.

—No puede hacer eso, señor.—Esta vez Harry no le miró, pero tampoco cortaba más los tomates—No debe gastar su dinero en mí.

—No solo debo sino que quiero, ¿de otro modo cómo vas a preparar suculentas comidas?

Harry captó el tono ligero, le miró y observó las raras sonrisas que Severus alguna vez formaba en su rostro.

A veces, con Harry era mejor manejarse así.

La lástima y conmiseración no tendía a entenderlas. Sin embargo, que Severus hiciera algo por él para convertirlo en alguien más útil, sí.

Almorzaron y dejó que Harry lavara los platos, el muchacho había asumido labores del hogar para "pagar" su estancia.

Severus permitía esas tareas para que sus días tuvieran algún tipo de actividad pero sin que llegara a sobrepasarse, ya que Harry parecía no tener en cuenta nunca sus capacidades físicas. Si por él fuera caería extenuado hasta acabar cualquier tipo de tarea.

La visita a un oculista muggle resultó una extraña experiencia, tanto para Severus como para Harry.

Allí descubrió que Harry tenía dificultad tanto para ver de lejos como de cerca, además de que su vista estaba realmente dañada por no haberla tratado antes.

La mujer que atendió a Harry le miró con clara lástima, algo que incomodó tanto a Severus como a Harry, pero solo confirmó lo que Severus había vislumbrado.

Las migrañas de Harry tenían que ser una constante en su vida. ¿Cómo había hecho para mantenerse cuerdo todos esos años?

Sabía, por las preguntas que le había ido realizando, que nunca había ido a una consulta médica. Independientemente del dolor, información que Severus empezaba a no querer conocer.

El relato de como había sangrado durante días cuando su tío le había violado por primera vez; cuando había caído por las escaleras al ser empujado por su primo y su brazo se había fracturado. Incendiaron a Severus.

Gripes, resfriados, males de estómago, fiebre, dolor de muelas, la lista era larga.

Cada vez que conocía algo más de Harry todo se incendiaba en su interior. Y le hacía imposible entender cómo había sido capaz de sobrevivir.

Y se prometió algo, esos muggles iban a pagar por sus delitos, pero sería ante él y no ante ningún tribunal muggle o mágico.

La visión de Harry con gafas era como ver a su antiguo compañero de clase ante él. Por ello, había elegido un diseño redondeado en vez de uno rectangular. Hacía años de aquella enemistad juvenil, pero ver el rostro de James Potter a diario tampoco los ayudaría.

Harry miraba todas las cosas que Severus sabía que antes solo serían quebraderos de cabeza para él. Y se sintió algo mejor, no es que pudiera borrar su pasado, pero al menos podía aliviar su presente.

Cuando volvieron a su casa, había alguien en la puerta. Una sombra oscura y encapuchada. Con un sentimiento de alarma que jamás había olvidado, Severus apretó la varita que llevaba en el forro de su abrigo listo para atacar. Con su brazo colocó a Harry protectoramente detrás de su cuerpo.

Y el desconocido que lucía encapuchado se irguió ante ellos. Descorrió su capucha hacia atrás y un rostro tan distinto al que recordaba de su pasado, le saludó.

—Hola, Severus—saludó el hombre—. Creo que tienes algo que no es tuyo.

Remus Lupin había envejecido realmente mal esos 18 años, lucía cansado y enfermo. Sus ropas, una vez Severus se fijó, no eran más que harapos, pero los ojos ambarinos le miraban con toda la fiereza del hombre lobo que habitaba en él. Aquel que casi lo mata en una noche de luna llena.

Tuvo el instinto de seguir protegiendo a Harry detrás de él, pero Lupin estaba allí porque él le había llamado. Dando un paso al lado, descubrió al chico que parecía realmente asustado.

Pero Severus no se fijo en él, sino en la reacción de Lupin, esta no tardó.

—No es posible—balbuceó, y aquel rastro salvaje se esfumó. Solo había un hombre cansado y lleno de dudas.

—Y sin embargo lo es, es Harry, Harry Potter.

Hacía años que Severus no era un espía ni se había visto en la necesidad de leer a sus amigos y enemigos.

Pero la sinceridad de los gestos de Lupin le dejaban claro una cosa, él tampoco conocía de su supervivencia.

El chico se había pegado completamente a Severus, no quería que tuviera miedo pero al menos tenía claro que confiaba completamente en él y buscaba su protección.

—Harry, él es Remus Lupin, uno de los mejores amigos de tu padre.

o0o0o0o

Hola Lupin, qué gusto verte, me siento mejor con que él esté. No sé qué concepción tengo de Remus en mi cabeza que lo quiero siempre en todos mis fics.

La vida de Harry no ha sido fácil, pero sí que os prometo que a partir de ahora todo va a ir a mejor para él. Aún así el camino obviamente no será fácil y tendremos que conocer puntos de sus vivencias que no nos gustaran.

¿Qué tal vamos?

Hasta la semana que viene.

Shimi.


	4. Capítulo 4

Severus odiaba las visitas, por algo se había apartado del mundo. Y eran muy pocas las personas a las que toleraba en su vida.

Harry había entrado a ser una de ellas a la fuerza. Ahora, con Lupin tenía a dos personas que si por él fuera mandaría lejos a resolver sus problemas.

Realmente le había avisado porque sentía que ocuparse de Harry, cuando por su culpa había originado que quedara huérfano, no era lo correcto.

Pero tampoco confiaba en nadie a quien pudiera avisar del descubrimiento.

Lupin fue la única opción que encontró que quizás tuviera sentimientos reales por el chico. Al menos, lo conoció por un año.

—¿Solo lo encontraste en la calle?—dijo después de que Severus le ofreció una taza de té; con gusto le hubiera ofrecido también una ducha, pero a pesar de todo, no quiso ser irrespetuoso.

—Exactamente—volvió a repetir Severus.

—Y nunca antes supiste de su existencia teniéndolo al parecer bastante cerca.

—Lupin, ¿crees que si yo lo hubiera tenido encerrado todos estos años te avisaría a ti? Si hubiera intenciones ocultas en mis acciones se lo hubiera dado a los mortífagos.

—¿No está con uno?

Otros de los motivos por los que Severus se apartó del mundo fue ese, muchos seguían viéndole como un mortífago; y tenía suficiente con su conciencia para que el resto le juzgara.

—Lo siento, Snape—se disculpó el hombre lobo cuando se dio cuenta que con las suspicacias no iban a llegar a ningún lado.

—Está vivo, está aquí, y es un squib.

La última noticia dejó realmente sorprendido a su visitante.

Había mandado a Harry a su habitación, y el chico había salido corriendo hacia ella. Estaba claro que a duras penas estaba bien con Severus, Lupin solo le incomodaba profundamente.

—¿Cómo es posible?—preguntó conmocionado.

—No lo sé, esperaba que tú tuvieras alguna información.

—Solo supe que habían muerto, todos. Sirius los traicionó.—En su voz había dolor y también ira, esa la conocía bien Severus.

—Alguien tuvo que llevárselo de allí—sentenció Severus.

—¿Quizás nunca estuvo allí aquella noche?—propuso Remus.—Quizás James y Lily lo ocultaron para protegerlo.

—No lo creo.—Severus miró su taza, lo que iba a decir no iba a ser fácil—Entré en sus recuerdos, Harry no sabe quién es, y vi como El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado le atacó con la maldición asesina, mató a Lily. Y dejó una cicatriz en la frente del chico.

Remus le miraba sorprendido, no era para menos. La versión oficial fue que al matar a Harry, el Señor Oscuro firmó su propia muerte.

Esas habían sido las palabras de Dumbledore. Aquel hombre nunca le había gustado. Ciego ante los abusos que se cometían bajo el techo de su escuela; sobornando a Severus para que trabajara como espía doble.

—¿Pudo haber sido ... Sirius?—Sabía reconocer la esperanza cuando la oía—¿Pudo apiadarse de él en el último momento?

—Fuera quien fuese quien se lo llevó, te puedo asegurar que en el lugar en el que acabó no recibió piedad.

Ver a Remus Lupin pasar de hombre inofensivo a bestia agresiva era una de las paradojas de su vida.

Cuando le relató las calamidades, abusos y maltrato que había recibido Harry, Severus temió que Remus se transformara en licántropo en la mitad de su salón.

—El hombre murió y la mujer, su tía, le echó a la calle—terminó el relato Severus—. Fue ahí donde lo encontré.

—Los mataré—prometió.

—Por supuesto, y yo te ayudaré.

Ambos hombres se miraron, acababan de sellar un pacto, uno por el que ambos acabarían en Azkaban.

Extrañas circunstancias hacen de viejos enemigos aliados.

—Harry está profundamente dañado—concluyó Severus—. Fabrico pociones para diferentes boticas, puedo sanar su cuerpo. Pero su mente está destrozada.

—Necesita un psicomago—llegó Remus a la misma conclusión que él mismo.

—Lupin, si Harry está vivo, ¿no te entra otra duda?

—Voldemort.—Hacía años que no escuchaba ese nombre, el de su amo, y Severus se odió por temblar ante él.

—Exacto.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?—preguntó Remus, pero ninguno de los dos tenían respuestas para esa pregunta.

o0o

La pregunta seguía en el aire días después, y ninguno de los dos era capaz de decidir qué pasos tomar.

Severus llevaba fuera del mundo mágico casi dos décadas, y Remus era un hombre lobo defenestrado por la sociedad, que cargaba sus propias heridas.

La relación entre el licántropo y Harry era complicada, el chico había empezado a confiar tímidamente en Severus. Pero se sentía completamente en tensión cuando Remus estaba presente.

Si ya era casi invisible, Harry intentaba hacerse más pequeño aún cuando el hombre le hablaba.

Y ambos decidieron que de momento solo iban a poder centrarse en Harry, no le harían ningún favor al chico si le exponían en el estado actual.

Un héroe que todos creían muerto sería acosado por toda la comunidad mágica, y Harry difícilmente podía soportar estar con Severus y Remus.

—Harry no era Squib durante su primer año de vida—aseguró Remus una de las noches siguientes.

Reconocía que pensaba que tenerle en su casa sería mucho peor, pero una vez lavado y afeitado, era una persona tranquila.

Aquella dualidad que habitaba en su antiguo compañero de escuela volvía a salir a flote.

—Harry poseía una magia natural que a James y Lily les costaba controlar.—La tristeza saltaba de su voz llegando hasta Severus.

—Tengo la teoría de que su estado actual es consecuencia del ataque que sufrió.—Era algo a lo que Severus llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas—Pero creo que deberíamos hacerle pruebas mágicas para detectar algún tipo de sellado de su magia.

—¿Y si alguien lo hizo a propósito?—Aquello también lo había pensado Severus, y solo un nombre le volvía a la mente una y otra vez.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, la tónica habitual cuando estaban juntos.

Severus era incapaz de cambiar hábitos tan profundamente instaurados en él.

—Gracias.—Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, pero no un agradecimiento.

La cara de escepticismo de Severus hizo continuar a Remus. Su rostro estaba cubierto de cicatrices, algunas solo eran líneas blanquecinas sobre su piel, pero otras se veían muy recientes.

—Gracias por acoger a Harry, y gracias por avisarme a mí.

Severus iba a contestar que qué otra cosa podía hacer, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber cuando debía permanecer callado. Tan solo asintió.

—Me gustaría permanecer a su lado, aunque noto que apenas me tolera—continuó Remus—. Me gustaría contribuir con el gasto de sus pociones, su manutención y la mía propia.

—No te ofendas, Lupin—aclaró Severus—¿Acaso tienes para mantenerte a ti mismo?

La mirada de Remus se tiñó de vergüenza, pero también de una especia de orgullo.

—Escasamente, pero sé ganarme la vida.

Ambos hombres se miraron, y Severus supo que cualquier cosa dicha en ese momento afectaría a su invitado.

—Harry no necesita solo pociones, necesita a alguien que le enseñe las materias más básicas.—La mirada de Remus se volvió curiosa—A penas he sido capaz de enseñarle el abecedario, no creo tener la paciencia suficiente como profesor de nada.

—Yo lo haré.—Severus sonrió, pero no estaba ante un chiquillo—No creas que por eso olvidaré el resto.

—Estoy seguro.

Pero ambos tenía ante ellos otro reto, que Harry fuera capaz de estar a solas en la misma habitación que Remus Lupin.

A día siguiente, Harry ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, aunque asustado no olvidaba las obligaciones que se había impuesto. Preparaba el desayuno para los tres, se sentaba mucho más cerca de Severus que de Remus y comía en silencio sin levantar la vista de su plato.

—Harry, tengo mucho trabajo y no voy a poder seguir con nuestras clases—dijo Severus con tono liguero, cosa que realmente no era sencilla para él—. He pensado que Remus podría enseñarte más cosas que yo.

No pudieron evitar ver el encogimiento que sufrió el muchacho, pero como si en su ADN aún estuviera escrito, era incapaz de negarse a algo y asintió.

Remus se quedó pendiente de la reacción de Harry, no iba a poder hacer mucho con el chico si le temía hasta médula.

—Cuando íbamos a la escuela le tenía que hacer los repasos a tu padre y nuestros amigos—explicó el hombre sonriendo recordando aquellos tiempos. Harry levantó la mirada del plato por primera vez—. James era rápido pero pasaba más tiempo pendiente de lo que hacía tu madre que de atender en clase.

Severus sintió que aquello abría una vieja herida, Lily había sido su única amiga hasta que habían entrado en Hogwarts, una vez dentro las cosas se habían ido complicando, no diría que él no había contribuido a ello. Pero lo que para Remus eran viejas y adorables anécdotas, para él era el recuerdo de sus traumas infantiles. Y lo que aún era peor, el recuerdo de la amiga a la que había expuesto y fue incapaz de salvar.

Sin embargo, eso le estaba ayudando a Harry a abrirse, lo notaba, era mínimo pero un ojo audaz vería la leve inclinación hacia adelante, algo impensable en él, que siempre estaba encorvado sobre sí mismo.

—Sirius era otra tema.—Su gesto se ensombreció, pero rápidamente cambio-¿Sabías que Lily, tu madre, era la mejor estudiante de nuestro curso?

Poco a poco estaba captado el interés de Harry, y Remus miró a Severus sonriendo, un pequeño guiño de ojo hizo que Severus sintiera un pequeño nudo en su propio estómago, por una vez no tuvo nada que ver con Lily, con James, o con Harry.

—Remus era de los mejores alumnos de nuestra promoción.—Severus se levantó intentando olvidar lo que acababa de sentir; estaba claro que Harry le estaba haciendo más blando de lo que él lo era, eso debía ser—Y nadie conocía tanto a tu padre como él, estoy seguro de que no solo aprenderás, sino que te contará historias sobre él.

Harry asintió, y la diferencia era sutil, pero para él que llevaba con el chico varias semanas, era significativo. Harry quería saber más.

Severus asintió a Remus y de nuevo este le sonrió, Severus apartó la mirada y anunció que tenía que subir a trabajar.

Subió a su laboratorio que cerró con magia, no solía necesitarla en exceso, pero desde que Harry vivía con él, extremaba las precauciones.

Él era un hombre solitario, y ahora habitaba con dos personas más, cuando uno deja de practicar algo no significa que lo haya olvidado, y aquel pellizco en su estómago lo delataba. También le había cogido con la guardia baja, porque no pensaba que pudiera sentirse atraído por Lupin.

Lo sumó a su lista de cosas en las que no pensar, que cada día al parecer se hacía más larga. Pero algo que siempre había resaltado en su personalidad era su nivel de concentración cuando lo necesitaba.

La mañana de trabajo fue realmente productiva, y dejó preparándose dos pócimas para Harry, y algunos encargos que tenía pendiente para una de las boticas con las que trabajaba. No podía desatender su negocio ya que era su medio de subsistencia, y aunque tenía dinero ahorrado debido a su poca costumbre de gastar en algo que no fuera básico, ahora también tenía que pensar en las necesidades de Harry.

Nadie había dependido jamás de él, y a pesar de que podría suponerle una carga, nunca había querido gastar de otro modo su dinero que dándole a ese chico todo lo que pudiera.

Cuando salió sumido en sus propias ideas, casi no tuvo tiempo de esconder su varita, Harry estaba de pie esperando en el pasillo. La hizo desaparecer en la manga de su camisa, y le sorprendió ver al chico allí, raramente subía.

—¿Qué ocurre, Harry?—La expresión del muchacho no le gustó, parecía entristecido, y normalmente su mueca más común era la del temor. ¿Qué le había estado contado Remus?

—Es solo...

Severus se acercó a él, y se alegraba de que su reacción ya no fuera encogerse, solo le miró, y sintió la misma angustia que el chico estaba sufriendo.

—Sé que me ha dicho que debo confiar en él.—Al final no se había equivocado y tenía que ver con Lupin—Pero yo... yo no quiero tener que volver a hacer esas... esas cosas...

—¿A qué te refieres?—Severus empezó a notar su sangre helarse, no podía ser cierto, ¿había Lupin tratado de aprovecharse de Harry?

—Él es bueno, me ha contado muchas cosas de mis padres, me ha estado enseñado a identificar las letras... yo...

—¿Te ha tocado?

—Sí.—Harry miraba el suelo viéndose claramente culpable—Y he salido corriendo, yo ... yo solo quería preguntar si tengo que hacerlo, si usted me dice que lo haga, lo haré.

Severus comenzó a verlo todo rojo y bajó las escaleras dispuesto a cruciar al hombre que había acogido para proteger al chico de todo aquello.

o0o0o0o

He descubierto un cierto placer en dejar los capítulos en el borde de una acción. Creo que he visto demasiadas series de televisión, jajajaja.

Ya lo he puesto en un aviso, y espero que la situación no dure mucho, pero desde ayer desaparecieron casi la mitad de mis historias de aquí, Wattpad me ha devuelto un par más, y ojalá estén todas de vuelta en breve.

Podéis encontrarme en otras plataformas como Fanfiction, Ao3, Amor Yaoi y Slasheaven.

Hasta la semana que viene.

Besitos


	5. Capítulo 5

Severus encontró a Lupin leyendo en su salón y no le dio tiempo de dejarlo reaccionar cuando lo agarró por las solapas de su vieja chaqueta clavándole la varita en el cuello.

—¿Has tocado a Harry?—preguntó con un hilo de voz letal, Severus había hecho cosas en su pasado como mortífago de las que no se sentía en absoluto orgulloso; pero tenía claro que si debía volver a hacerlas, lo haría.

—¿Cómo?—Lupin parecía aturdido, pero no se defendió.

—Es sencillo, ¿has tocado a Harry? ¿Has intentado aprovecharte de él?

—No.—Los ojos ambarinos estaban realmente abiertos, y extrañamente le creyó, lo que le hizo soltarle en el momento.

—Harry, ¿puedes explicarme lo que ha pasado?—Severus trataba de calmarse, quizás esa pregunta debería habérsela hecho al muchacho arriba.

Harry solo miraba sus pies completamente asustado, la escena le había hecho retroceder hasta su interior de nuevo, y Severus se lamentó de su imprudencia.

—Creo saber cuál ha sido el malentendido—dijo Remus de un modo calmado—. No pasa nada, Harry, cuéntalo como tú lo has sentido, por favor.

El chico levantó la vista.

—Lo siento—balbuceó—. Yo no quería causarles problemas.

—Harry salió corriendo cuando le di unas palmadas en la rodilla, solo quería reconfortarlo por su avance—relató Lupin—. Ahora me doy cuenta de mi error.

—¿Eso fue lo que pasó, Harry?—preguntó mucho más suave Severus a Harry, él le miró y asintió.

Severus tomó aire por varios segundos, hasta que acabó abrazando al chico que tembló entre sus brazos pero aceptó el gesto dejándose sostener.

—Nunca, nunca te pediría algo así—le habló al chiquillo—. Nunca tienes que hacer algo que tú no quieras, y si alguien te toca sin tu consentimiento, si alguien intenta contigo algo como lo que hacía tu tío, te prometo que le mataré.

Aquello último hizo que Harry alzara la vista hacia Severus, le miraba sin comprender, pero sabiendo que Severus hablaba en serio.

—Nadie volverá a herirte de ese modo.

Cuando Harry se calmó, y él mismo lo hizo también, le pidió que por favor fuese a la cocina y preparara algo de comer.

Harry se fue contento a hacer algo con lo que se sentía completamente a gusto.

—Severus, no quise provocar esto.

Lupin había estado cayado todo ese tiempo, mirando solo la imagen de ellos dos abrazados.

—Harry no entiende que alguien lo toque sin esperar un contacto sexual—explicó Severus—. Ese gesto, que para ti podría ser inocente, en él, abren todo lo que está roto dentro en su interior.

—Lo siento.

Severus se masajeó el puente de la nariz, la verdad era que entre las horas de trabajo que llevaba y ese momento de tensión, necesitaba descansar un poco.

—Al menos contigo no siente eso—expuso Lupin no sin cierto recelo.

—La noche que lo traje a mi casa, él se ofreció solo porque le di un plato de comida.—Esa parte Severus la había omitido de su relato, pues tampoco la consideraba completamente relevante. Al parecer, se había equivocado—Era lo único que conocía.

—Tiene suerte de estar muerto—dijo Lupin levantándose.

Severus asintió porque él pensaba exactamente lo mismo, pero aún había otra persona que debía pagar. Cada cosa a su tiempo, se calmó pensándolo.

—Me gustaría poder llegar hasta él—confesó Lupin—. Esta claro que no he comprendido hasta dónde él está herido.

Al fondo se escuchaba el ruido de los tratos de la cocina, dejando a los dos hombres de nuevo en silencio.

Lupin se acarició el punto donde Severus le había clavado la varita, y quizás debería haberse mostrado algo arrepentido, pero la realidad era que volvería a hacerlo, y mucho más, si tenía la más leve sospecha de nuevo.

—Lo entiendo—dijo Lupin.

—¿Qué?

—Entiendo tu reacción.—Le sonrió el hombre lobo—Jamás haría algo así con Harry, ni con ningún otro chiquillo.

Severus debería sentir alivio por esas palabras, sin embargo Lupin aún no había acabado.

—Prefiero a los hombres adultos que son capaces de tomar sus propias decisiones—continuó.

Severus le miró intentando contener su sorpresa, era alguien dado a pocas demostraciones en público, y Lupin acaba ser testigo de dos de ellas.

Abandonó la habitación con un leve gruñido que hasta a él le molestó.

Las cosas había vuelto a la normalidad, más o menos, Harry había empezado a soltarse un poco más con Lupin. Como su nuevo tutor estaba haciendo muchos más avances con el chico que él mismo.

Nunca se alegró más en su vida de haber tomado la decisión correcta de no aceptar el puesto de profesor que Dumbledore le ofreció años atrás. Él no sería un buen profesor, sin embargo el hombre sentado en su salón hablando con voz calmada, sí lo sería.

Los días pasaban y no llegaban a ningún punto, Severus estudió los rituales de detección de magia en sus libros, pero iba a necesitar hacer una visita al callejón Diagon. Realmente el mundo de los squib era completamente desconocido; prácticamente no había literatura sobre ellos. Pero el caso de Harry era diferente, él no nació siéndolo.

Estaba convencido de que haber sobrevivido a la maldición asesina tenía mucho que ver, pero sobre eso tampoco había literatura. Harry era el único caso en la historia de un sobreviviente a la maldición.

Su rostro se levantó rápidamente de su libro al escuchar algo que nunca antes había oído.

Harry se había reído, no una sonrisa, fue una cantarina risa. El corazón de Severus se estrujó, ni siquiera sabía que eso pudiera experimentarse. En su vida había tenido muy pocos momentos de dicha, y sin duda de ellos hacía tanto tiempo que solo eran recuerdos lejanos.

Ahora, con un niño perdido y roto, que no era nada suyo sentía calor en su interior. No duró mucho, Harry no estaba acostumbrado tampoco, por lo que rápidamente paró. Pero el ambiente relajado que había dejado hizo que ambos hombres adultos se miraran.

Una extraña sensación familiar, la sonrisa que llegaba también a los ojos del hombre lobo.

Y ese era otro de sus problemas, Lupin le miraba, le miraba todo el tiempo aunque no estuvieran hablando. Como si él fuera algo fascinante.

Casi siempre sus conversaciones trataban sobre el chico, pero mirarle a él no tenía nada que ver. Y no podía negar que le estaba empezando a perturbar.

No sabía qué vida había llevado el hombre lobo, pero dudaba que hubiera sido muy buena. Los de su condición no eran aceptados en la sociedad mágica. Eran considerados meras criaturas, y la regulación sobre ellos no pasaba de considerarlos animales, y peligrosos, para más señas.

Eso mismo le hizo plantearse, que tampoco habría tenido mucha aceptación para encontrar amantes. Al parecer este se inclinaba más hacia los hombres como él mismo lo hacía.

Obviamente era su necesidad la que hacía mirar al único hombre disponible en aquella casa. Severus lo tomó como eso y no como algo más.

—Esta tarde iré al callejón Diagon—anunció cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos, había cosas sobre las que era mejor no ahondar.

Harry le miró, aún no sabía como tratar ese tema con el chico. más tarde o más temprano iban a tener que confrontarlo con la verdad. Pero aún había muchas incógnitas que resolver y surgirían muchas más preguntas para las que aún no tenían respuestas.

La chimenea de su casa estaba abierta, pero siempre trataba de no usarla desde que Harry estaba allí.

Sin embargo, era la opción más rápida para llegar al lugar comercial mágico. Aprovechó que Harry estaba en el patio exterior de su casa, para tomar su capa y salir.

—Necesito pedirte un favor—escuchó a su espalda.

Lupin después de semanas en su casa parecía haber recuperado algo de color, sin embargo algo ceniciento había vuelto a su rostro.

—Dime.

—Necesito poción matalobos, la luna llena se acerca.—Severus lo comprendió rápidamente. No había caído en la cuenta de que al menos durante un par de noches al mes, Lupin debería irse cuando se transformara. Severus tenía un pequeño sótano, pero este jamás resistiría a un hombre lobo en plenas facultades.

—Compraré los ingredientes.—Le dijo Severus, no la había hecho nunca, pero no creía tener problemas en elaborarla.

Los ojos de Lupin centellearon ante las llamas verdes dándole un color extraño.

Estaban tan cerca que Severus podía notar su respiración, tenía que irse. Debía irse.

Cuando iba a meterse en las llamas, Lupin le agarró del brazo acercándole de nuevo, su corazón latía a mil por horas, expectante. Para segundos después, notar sobre su mano el tacto del metal.

—Gracias—dijo el licántropo, marchándose.

Los galeones que había dejado en su mano, pesaban. Se marchó sin quitarse de los labios el sabor de la decepción.

¿Qué estaba esperando?

El callejón Diagon acababa siempre siendo ese lugar atemporal donde, por más que le pesara, Severus se sentía en casa.

Apartarse hasta ese punto del mundo mágico, aunque era lo que él había decidido, tenía un precio.

No era uno que no hubiera pagado siempre, la soledad. Sin embargo, ahora no estaba solo. Su casa estaba repleta de problemas, y tenía claro que todos iba a reventarle, tarde o temprano, en la cara.

Se tomó el tiempo, que en el fondo él mismo necesitaba antes de volver a su casa. Consiguió un par de libros, y dejó encargados otros más. Los ingredientes eran realmente costosos, pero nada que ver como la poción ya elaborada. Dudaba que Lupin pudiera costearse a menudo aquella poción, y se preguntó qué hacía habitualmente las noches de luna llena.

Él había contemplado a la bestia que habitaba en su anterior, muchos años atrás, y había sentido puro terror cuando el lobo le miró.

Potter y Black habían contenido al depredador de su presa, y aún días después notaba el miedo recorrer su cuerpo cuando Lupin estaba cerca.

El correcto y perfecto estudiante de Gryffindor, era una bestia sanguinaria que se había quedado con su olor. Lo había visto olfatearle aquella noche, y tenía el temor de que en la siguiente luna llena le buscara en su dormitorio de Slytherin.

Nunca pasó, lo que sí recibió fue una disculpa del licano. Jamás esperó algo así de ningún miembro de aquel cuarteto. Sin embargo, también descubrió como el director de Hogwarts jamás haría nada por él, cuando fue hasta él años después rogándole por Lily, lo hizo porque sabía que si bien por él no haría nada, por ellos haría todo lo posible.

Se sintió incómodo por el pensamiento, había presupuesto demasiado de ese hombre, dudaba que no conociera la supervivencia de Harry. Que no hubiera sido él el que había conducido al chico a aquella vida llena de dolor.

No solía pensar en aquello años, solo en lo que ocurrió una vez acabó todo. Una vida de postguerra, lo de antes, simplemente dolía demasiado.

Con aquellos recuerdos que desde que Harry había aparecido fue incapaz de volver a esconder, volvió a su hogar.

A esa hora, Harry y Lupin estarían en una de sus clases, por lo que no podría utilizar la chimenea.

Abandonó el callejón Diagón y se apareció junto a su casa, donde las miradas ajenas no sospecharían.

Cuando entró en su casa la imagen que encontró le sorprendió.

Lo normal hubiera sido encontrar a Lupin y a Harry en la mesa del comedor, sin embargo, la escena era bien diferente.

La chimenea lucía las características llamas verdes de la red flu, nadie podía acceder a su hogar desde fuera salvo él. Él y aquel muchacho que blandía su varita ahora contra el hombre lobo que ocultaba con su cuerpo a Harry que miraba todo con los ojos abierto como platos.

—Draco, baja tu varita inmediatamente—le dijo al joven que parecía dispuesto a atacar; Lupin a su vez tenía su propia varita alzada, y los tres le miraron.

Mantener la magia oculta por un poco más de tiempo no sería posible. Los ojos grises de Draco iban de Severus a Lupin, pero donde realmente reposaban más tiempo eran en Harry que parecía al borde del colapso.

o0o0o0o0o

Hola chicas, un nuevo capítulo que ya tenía escrito de la semana pasada, y menos mal, porque no estoy escribiendo nada.

Para las que no lo sepáis, soy española y vivo en Madrid, ahora mismo esta ciudad está bastante afectada por el coronavirus y estamos ante las primeras medidas de contención.

Estoy teletrabajando y con muy pocas ganas de escribir, no os voy a mentir. Espero que vuelvan en estos días.

A las que me seguís en mi otra cuenta ( verdelimalimon) os habréis fijado que no he publicado nada estos días, y es que no tenía nada nuevo escrito.

El ánimo no es malo, solo que supongo mis ganas de escribir quedaron un poco relegadas.

Os mando un beso y que pase esto pronto.

Shimi.


	6. Capítulo 6

—Baja la varita, Draco—dijo Severus de nuevo con calma.

—No, que la baje él primero—dijo el muchacho con el más típico tono petulante de los Malfoy.

—Él es mi invitado y tú vas a bajar la varita, ahora.

Draco le miró, le costaba verlo como un adulto ya que le conocía desde que nació. Cuando le has sonado los mocos a un niño es complicado verlo nunca como un adulto. Pero Draco sabía que Severus no hablaba en broma, y bajó la varita.

No tuvo que decirle nada a Lupin, inmediatamente la bajó, aunque la tenía fuertemente sujeta.

—Te he dicho que tienes que avisar antes de venir—se quejó Severus.

—Entonces no dejes la maldita chimenea abierta.

Ahí tenía un punto el chico, aunque hablaba con Severus, no podía evitar mirar al chico que se escondía detrás de Lupin.

Draco carraspeó.

—Él es Lupin, Remus Lupin.—Les presentó Severus, el hombre se adelantó levemente para ser presentado correctamente—Él es Draco Malfoy.

El rostro de Lupin no pudo ocultar una muestra de preocupación, Severus lo entendía perfectamente.

Lucius había sido exculpado de su asociación con los mortífagos, había alegado que se encontraba bajo la maldición Imperius.

Severus sabía que aquello no era cierto, pero las donaciones que realizó, y la fuerza tanto económica como política de los Malfoy, era entonces y ahora muy fuerte.

—Draco, ahora no es buen momento—le pidió al joven.

—¿Y él quién es?—preguntó el rubio mirando a Harry que se veía extremadamente pequeño entre ellos, aunque se mantuviera lo más alejado posible.

—Es mi hijo—respondió Lupin rápidamente—, Harry.

Ambos adultos se miraron, y Harry solo se encogió aún más.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Severus—pidió Draco—. Tienes que hacer entrar en razón a mi padre.

—Te he dicho que no es buen momento.

—Tú eres al único que escucha, dile que no puedo casarme con esa chica.—Como si se hubiera olvidado de que no estaban solos, Draco se lo pidió de un modo suplicante.

—Tu padre no me escucha más a mí que al resto.

—Por favor, quiere que nos casemos en primavera.—Draco, aunque ya era un hombre, siempre acababa recurriendo a él cuando tenía una discusión con su padre, poniendo en una mala posición a Severus.

—Draco.

—No quiero esconder mi homosexualidad, no quiero acabar como vosotros acabasteis.

Suficiente, pensó Severus cuando el chico comenzó a ser más indiscreto de lo que debía delante de Lupin y Harry. El licántropo le estaba mirando con una cara realmente extraña.

—Vamos arriba, Draco—dijo malhumorado—. Realmente eres inoportuno.

No solo había hablado demás sino que había mostrado la magia a Harry, el incidente en la cocina había pasado por alto para el joven. Pero ver salir de las llamas a Draco, no creía que lo fuera a olvidar fácilmente.

—¿Estás con ese tipo?—le preguntó Draco cuando estuvieron a solas, Severus bufó y recordó porque no soportaba a aquel chiquillo.

—Draco, no puedes venir a mi casa libremente, ya te lo dije la última vez que te peleaste con Lucius.

—Ese hombre está loco si cree que me voy a casa con Astoria.—Su capacidad para escuchar solo lo que le interesaba, también era molesta.

—Eres el heredero de tu apellido, es tu obligación.

—Suenas como él.—Le miró mal, pero Severus odiaba que padre e hijo guardaran tanto parecido—. No puedes decirme que tú te alegraste de que mi padre se casara con mi madre.

—Tú no existirías si ellos no se hubieran casado—apuntó Severus—. Claro, que lo mismo así no tendría que aguantar tus rabietas.

—Tú le querías, y él te dejó para casarse.

Severus hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ello, y odiaba profundamente que Lucius hubiera revelado su historia a su hijo.

El muy cretino creía que aquello ayudaría a Draco, el deber, el heredero de los Malfoy. Para Lucius siempre estuvo aquello antes que nada, y nadie.

Incluso le convenció de que casarse con Narcisa no cambiaba lo que ambos tenían, y por un tiempo, Severus también lo creyó. Sin embargo, no fue así. Severus no estaba hecho para compartir, ni para esperar por las migajas de nadie.

No quería ser el amante del hombre casado que iba a visitarlo para darle lo que su mujer no era capaz de darle ni lo sería nunca.

Prefería no tener nada, a tener solo aquella parte.

Lucius no parecía pensar lo mismo y le ató todo lo que pudo. Draco aún le recordaba, Severus fue una persona importante en su infancia y recurría a él, porque sabía que era el único que se enfrentaba a su padre.

—Yo no quiero amantes—dijo Draco—. Bueno, quiero muchos, pero no quiero tener que casarme y llevar una doble vida. Por Merlín, si todo el puñetero mundo mágico sabe que soy más gay que Elton John.

Severus no entendió la referencia popular de Draco, pero sí, era bien sabido por las revistas de sociedad la inclinación del joven heredero de los Malfoy y el gran número de amantes que gastaba el chico.

—A ti te escuchará, tío Sev.—Le miraba como cuando era pequeño, usando aquel nombre que él tanto odiaba; con enormes ojos brillantes que no le pegaban lo más mínimo en su rostro adulto y masculino.

—No sé de donde sacas la idea de que Lucius me escucha, hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos. Y si tanto quieres negarte, no te cases, eres mayor de edad.

—Me quiere desheredar si no lo hago.

Severus se río cínicamente, ese era el punto que le había llevado allí. Aquel niño rico y consentido no quería perder su estilo de vida ni su dinero.

—Quizás debas elegir por una vez en tu vida, y buscarte un trabajo.

El gesto ofendido de Draco sí le dio ganas de reír por primera vez en toda esa tarde.

—Yo creía que tú estarías de mi parte—dijo Draco en dirección de la puerta—. Al menos veré como se pone verde cuando le cuente que tienes novio y una pequeña familia.

La reacción de Severus fue rápida, sacó su varita y amordazó a Draco haciéndolo chocar contra la puerta.

—Ni se te ocurra hablarle de Remus y de Harry—le amenazó. Draco tenía los ojos muy abiertos, realmente había asustado al muchacho y retiró el hechizo sobre él, pero no la presión.

—Draco...

—No le diré nada, pero hablarás con él, por favor.

Severus maldeciría al pequeño manipulador entre sus manos, pero también sabía que si lo hacía el chico no hablaría. Era un vago y un quejica, pero al menos tenía palabra.

—Hablaré con él, pero no te prometo nada, Lucius no cambiará de idea.—Draco sonrió y le abrazó, a Severus le incomodó sobremanera y le separó—Ahora, largo.

El chico obedeció y bajó por las escaleras trotando, abajo, en el salón seguían Lupin y Harry. El chico parecía aún en shock, el problema con el que debería lidiar a continuación era mucho peor que volver con su ex amante.

Sin embargo, cuando Harry los vio aparecer dirigió su mirada a Draco, y la sonrisa seductora que este le dedicó no le gustó nada a Severus.

Harry se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza, no sería esa la única conversación que mantendría en Malfoy Manor cuando fuera, sin dudas.

—Hemos hecho un trato, Severus—le recordó el joven, y Severus lo metió de un empujón dentro de las llamas, pero Draco le traspasó con la mirada y le guiñó un ojo a alguien a sus espaldas.—Hasta luego, guapo.

El gruñido que emitió Lupin fue completamente efectivo e hizo a Draco desaparecer entre las llamas, más asustado de lo que lo había estado en algún momento con Severus.

A sus espaldas encontró a un Harry sonrojadísimo, un Lupin aún enseñando los dientes, y una situación complicada.

—Harry.—El muchacho levantó la vista cuando Severus le llamó—¿Me dirías que has visto desde que ha llegado Draco a nuestra casa?

Lupin asintió, aún muy cerca de Harry.

—Él salió por la chimenea—dijo aún avergonzado—, entre las llamas, eran verdes, igual que ahora. Y no se quemó.

—Te parecería raro, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió, y volvió a mirar a la chimenea que ahora solo lucía unas pacíficas llamas doradas.

—¿Confías en mí?—Harry rápidamente asintió—¿Y en Lupin?

—Remus—corrigió el hombre, Severus rodó los ojos.

—¿Y en Remus?—Harry le echó una ojeada a ambos hombres y asintió.

—¿Serías capaz de creer que la magia existe?

—La he visto en la televisión, sí.

—Algo más que esos trucos muggles, me temo—dijo Lupin, ganándose una extraña mirada ante la palabra desconocida.

—Somos magos, podemos viajar entre las llamas y realizar hechizos con esto.—Severus sacó su propia varita y se la mostró a Harry. Este lo miraba extrañado, pero curioso. Severus le extendió su varita y este la acarició entre sus dedos.

—Ellos se apuntaron con estos trozos de madera.

—Varitas—apuntó Lupin.

—Draco no sabía quién era Lu... Remus, y se defendió.

—¿Quieres verlo?—preguntó Lupin, recibiendo una dudosa mirada de Severus, ¿Sobrexponerlo a la magia?

Pero el chico asintió, y Lupin sacó su propia varita.

Con un simple _Wingardium leviosa _hizo levitar un par de libros sobre la mesa, Harry lo miraba sorprendido, pero sin ningún tipo de temor. Y para alguien tan hermético como el chico aquello parecía un soplo de aire fresco. La sonrisa en su rostro le recordó tanto a su vieja amiga cuando descubrió la magia, que Severus tuvo que dejar de mirarle.

—¿Mis padres eran magos?—La lógica funcionaba en su cabeza, el chico no era estúpido y ya lo había demostrado antes, ¿en qué tipo de persona se habría convertido si no hubiera sido encerrado y abusado? ¿Sería posible sacar de su interior al chico brillante que Severus entreveía a veces?

—Sí, ambos eran magos, y muy buenos.

La siguiente pregunta era lógica también, sin embargo Harry no la realizó, como si supiera su respuesta.

Tan solo se quedó allí callado mirando los libros aún levitando.

Remus y Severus se miraron, no era aún el momento, ya que enfrentarlo a la realidad de que él sí tuvo magia en un momento y ahora no, era cruel. Y los motivos, aún más.

Harry había aceptado por sí solo que él no era como ellos, y parecía tranquilo con la idea. Pero como siempre, entender lo que el chico realmente sentía era complicado.

—Gracias por mostrármelo, me ha gustado mucho. ¿Puedo ir a preparar la cena?

Severus asintió, y Harry se fue hacia la cocina.

—Demasiado pronto—concluyó Lupin, y Severus pensó lo mismo. Necesitaba que Harry se sintiera algo más seguro de sí mismo para afrontar la verdad.

Severus se sentó en el sillón frente a las llamas, realmente no sabía cómo manejarlo todo. Quería proteger al chico, sin embargo, tampoco quería mentirle.

—No sabía que fueras tan cercano a los Malfoy—se sentó el licántropo a su lado, demasiado cerca para su gusto—¿Confías en ese chico?

—Draco es muchas cosas, sobre todo un niño irritante, pero no dirá nada.

Lupin asintió pero no dejó de mirarlo, de nuevo, como si él fuera descifrable.

—¿Qué?—dijo exasperado.

—¿Tú y Malfoy?—Era evidente que aquel dato no había pasado desapercibido, obviamente.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Vas a ir a verle?—¿Por qué su tono era molesto? Él era el primero que no quería ir a ver a su ex amante, además sabía que era misión imposible, Lucius no iba a doblegarse a no tener a su heredero sobre sus propios pasos.

—Iré, pero no le diré nada de Harry, puedes estar seguro.

—Parece que no fue solo una aventura, ¿no?

—Lo siento, Lupin, eso difícilmente es asunto tuyo. Que ambos estemos involucrados en esto no nos hace amigos, no voy a contarte mis penas de amor.

Lupin asintió mirando las llamas, y Severus no soportaba aquella situación más. No quería volver a ver a Lucius, lo evitaba todo lo posible. Pero quería proteger a Harry, eso había pasado a ocuparlo todo, ¿no?

—Iré a preparar tu poción—dijo abandonando el salón.

—Gracias—escuchó cuando ya estaba casi en el piso superior.

o0o0o0o0o

Estoy muy contenta, al final la he podido tener lista para hoy.

Sabía que las ganas volverían, manteneros, manteneros.

Dentro del drama de esta historia, Draco viene como un soplo, ¿alguien pensaba que no sería un insolente y caprichoso en este universo? Veremos qué tal le viene eso a Harry.

Contadme, ¿qué os está pareciendo? ¿Seguimos?

Besos.

Shimi


	7. Capítulo 7

Severus hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba Malfoy Manor, no se le había perdido nada allí, salvo alguna vez la dignidad. Pero ya recuperada, se arrepentía de estar bajo los caprichos de Draco.

Cuando un elfo le hizo pasar, Severus sintió la típica sensación en su vientre, era una mezcla de anticipación y malestar.

Conocía aquella mansión demasiado bien, y estaba siendo llevado al ala privada de Lucius. No pudo evitar recordar mucho tiempo atrás, cuando él apenas era poco más que un adolescente.

Quedó completamente impresionado por el lugar, todo era tan lujoso como lo era ahora, pero en sus recuerdos tenían el brillo de los ojos de un inexperto Severus.

Lucius era prefecto de su casa cuando Severus había entrado a Hogwarts, y aún no entendía qué había visto en él.

Severus había recibido la misma acogida en la escuela de magia que en su antigua escuela muggle. En Slytherin era ignorado, sin embargo, pronto despertó la enemistad en cuatro Gryffindor que le atormentaron durante los siete años que asistió.

Black y Potter eran los peores, eso siempre había sido así, pero Lupin y Pettigrew siempre iban a la saga. Nunca fue justo aquel tres y medio contra uno. Pero estaba medianamente acostumbrado.

En su propia casa no despertaba ni odios ni simpatías, le dejaban estar sin ocasionarle ningún problema. Y por primera vez, se sintió bien en un lugar. Su sala común era un lugar neutral, donde podía pasar el tiempo sin problemas. Donde podía estudiar y escuchar las conversaciones de los demás sin que estos le miraran mal.

Sien embargo, no tenía amigos allí. Por eso, cuando Lucius frenó en varias ocasiones los ataques de los cuatro Gryffindor, no creyó que lo hiciera por simpatías hacia él, sino porque era miembro de su casa, y él un prefecto y orgulloso Slytherin.

A pesar de saber eso, Severus le miraba lleno de admiración, dentro de lo que su adusto rostro dejaba entrever las emociones, que bien ocultaba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

A veces, Lucius le daba unas palmadas en el hombro, y Severus sentía que su día mejoraba considerablemente.

Le saludaba por los pasillos, le sonreía en el comedor, le preguntaba por sus deberes. Lily, su única amiga estaba asignada a otra casa, y tener la simpatía de alguien más le resultaba extraño, pero muy placentero.

No podía considerarlo un amigo, porque no interactuaban más allá de esos encuentros, era mucho mayor que él, y él solo un crío. Era absurdo pensar que Lucius hiciera aquello por algo más que pena.

Sin embargo, ese primer verano después de Hogwarts pensó mucho en qué estaría haciendo Lucius Malfoy, en cómo sería su vida, y si al año siguiente seguiría siendo amable con él.

Lo fue, y no solo eso, evitó muchas de las "bromas" de los Gryffindor, algo de lo que Severus siempre le estaría agradecido.

Era el último año para Lucius, y Severus se sentía ansioso porque nunca más le vería. Era poco probable que sus mundos coincidieran. Pero para su sorpresa, no fue así, al año siguiente, en su tercer curso recibió una lechuza de Lucius en el Gran Comedor, a él nadie le escribía, su madre tenía prohibido hacerlo.

Sintió algo muy cálido en el pecho cuando vio la pulcra caligrafía del ex-Slytherin.

Severus le contó más de su vida a Lucius de lo que le había contado a nadie en su vida, nunca hablaba de las humillaciones de Potter y Black, en el fondo se avergonzaba de que Lucius al fin se diera cuenta de que él era un perdedor y cortara el contacto.

Pero no lo hizo, en su cuarto año, le invitó a su casa en las vacaciones de verano. Severus no pudo ir, pero año tras año recibió la invitación. Finalmente se reunieron cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad y amenazó a su padre a punta de varita.

Aquel verano vio a Lucius y perdió su hogar, no era un buen hogar, pero era el único que tenía.

Con esos recuerdos en su mente, volvía a adentrarse en Malfoy Manor, él había cambiado, muchas cosas habían pasado. Pero si algo echaba de menos, era la sensación que a sus 17 años tuvo cuando volvió a ver a Lucius.

No era aquel joven del que se despidió en la estación de Hogwarts, y lo que sentía por él había evolucionado a algo que le avergonzaba profundamente.

Desde aquel día, uno de demasiadas primeras veces, no le negó nada a Lucius. Y se arrepentía profundamente de ello, sin embargo, ahora sabía que tuvo pocas opciones de hacer algo diferente. No culpaba del todo a Lucius, aunque a esas alturas le conocía perfectamente, sabía cómo había estado jugando sus cartas.

¿Le amó? Según él sí, del modo en el que Lucius Malfoy podía llegar a hacerlo, teniendo todas las cartas en su poder, cerrándole las puertas a los demás, sobre todo a él.

Pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que Severus salió de su influjo, de la necesidad que sentía por él, de la adicción que era su amor.

El compromiso con Narcisa Black llevaba firmado desde antes de que Lucius saliera de Hogwarts, todo lo que sucedió aquel primer verano, era a sabiendas de que en poco tiempo, él sería un hombre casado, y Severus su amante.

Cuando el elfo abrió la puerta, y vio a Lucius, casi le recordó a aquel joven con el que se reencontró en el verano de sus 17 años.

Pero pronto la ilusión desapareció, y el actual Lucius Malfoy le miró con un rostro impasible. En aquel pequeño salón, apostado contra la ventana seguía siendo toda una visión, aunque le pesara.

—Severus, qué placer volver a verte.

—No puedo decir lo mismo.

—Sin tanto odias verme, ¿por qué has venido requiriendo mi presencia?—Estaba disfrutando con tenerlo allí contra su voluntad.

—Por Draco.

Quizás aquello no era lo que esperaba, pero dudaba que Lucius no supiera que su hijo acudiría a él.

—¿Te ha contado que no quiere casarse y perpetuar el legado familiar, que lo que quiere es vivir la vida, y follarse a media Inglaterra?—Lucius hablaba de modo casual, pero Severus le conocía, y sabía lo enfadado que estaba con la situación.

—Es su vida—apostó Severus, había dado su palabra de que abogaría por él.

—Cuando eres un Malfoy, jamás es solo tu vida, tú más que nadie deberías saberlo.

Severus al principio tan solo sintió el dolor de quedar relegado a un segundo plano, aunque nunca estuvo en el primero, y si era sincero consigo mismo, jamás existiría un escenario en el que pudiera serlo junto a Lucius. Pero era joven, estaba muy enamorado, y creía que Lucius también de él. ¿Cuántas veces le suplicó que no se casara?

¿Cuántas veces Lucius no le había repetido aquella frase?

—Él no es como tú, dudo que le hagas entrar por el aro.

—Su madre lo ha consentido demasiado, y jamás será capaz de renunciar a sus lujos, ese niño hará lo que tiene que hacer, aunque sea por dinero.

—Si tú lo dices.

Lucius que había estado contra la ventana se acercó a él. ¿Cuánto hacía que no se encontraban así?

Diez años por lo menos, sí, se habían vuelto a ver, alguna vez, no porque él quisiera, sin duda.

Pero recordaba la última vez que estuvo en aquel lugar, recordaba como Lucius le suplicaba que no le abandonara, necesitaba irse de allí. Había cumplido con su promesa.

—Te echo de menos, Sev.

Estaba cerca, pero no era tan estúpido como para atreverse a acorralarle.

No debería haber ido, le costó muchísimo salir de aquella casa, establecerse por su cuenta, olvidarle.

Pero jamás pudo olvidarle, solo dejó de de pensar en él.

Su último beso se lo dio Lucius, igual que el primero, era complicado olvidar a tu único amor. Era complicado salir de una relación cuando esta había sido la única que habías tenido, cuando aún lo amabas aunque te hubiera roto el corazón incontables veces.

Tenía que irse de allí, incluso por un momento pensó en que aquello podría haber sido orquestado por Lucius. Usar a su hijo para volver a acercarse a él, sería algo que bien podría hacer su ex amante.

Seguía usando el mismo perfume, la misma presión en el cerebro de Severus.

—Yo no soy capaz de olvidarte—le confesó Lucius, las pequeñas arrugas que rodeaban sus ojos no le restaban atractivo, pero sus ojos se veían cansados.

La puerta se abrió, nadie entraba a aquel salón sin el permiso de Lucius, dudaba que el dueño de la mansión hubiera cambiado sus costumbres.

Un hombre joven entró sin problemas, pero frenó en seco cuando los vio.

—Lucius…

A Severus no le hacía falta nada más para entender que aquel era su sustituto, o uno de ellos, le daba igual.

—Cuando pierdas a tu hijo, quizás te arrepientas, no le hagas cometer tus mismo errores—le dijo antes de salir del maldito embrujo que tejía Lucius en aquella habitación.

No prestó atención al reclamo que el joven le estaba haciendo al señor de Malfoy Manor, no era su asunto ni lo sería nunca más.

Hacía años tomó la única decisión que podía tomar, solo se arrepentía de no haber sido más fuerte para haberlo hecho antes.

Cuando llegó a su humilde hogar jamás se alegró tanto de verlo, los recuerdos de su infancia habían sido borrados de él con mucho esfuerzo, pero ahora no solo era su hogar, era mucho más.

Cuando entró escuchó voces, algo que en el pasado le hubiera incordiado ahora le daba una extraña bienvenida.

En el salón estaban Remus y Harry, ambos le miraron, ninguno era realmente su familia, pero volviendo de un pasado doloroso que había tenido que volver a traer al presente, se sentía bien.

Se sentía correcto.

—¿Todo bien?—le preguntó Remus, se le veía ojeroso, la luna llena sería en solo un par de noches, la poción matalobo estaba casi a punto.

Severus asintió, y Harry le miraba, se le veía cómodo pero algo le decía que se sentía mejor cuando Severus estaba en la casa.

—¿Qué estáis estudiando?—No era dado a muchas cordialidades, ni a mucho contacto humano, pero lo necesitaba. Y entrar en aquella extraña familiaridad en la que Harry estaba en el centro de sus preocupaciones, era hasta cierto punto liberador.

—Le estaba leyendo algo de _Animales fantástico y dónde encontrarlos_.

A Severus le sorprendió que fuera aquello sobre lo que estuvieran hablando, Harry no pareció interesado en el tema cuando le revelaron la existencia de la magia.

Severus miró a Remus inquisitivamente.

—¿Realmente existen todos estos animales?—preguntó Harry sorprendido, aquella reacción era más lógica que la que había tenido cuando tan solo se escabulló a la cocina. Cualquier persona sentiría curiosidad por el mundo mágico, aunque no formara parte de él. Miró de nuevo a Remus, se alegraba de tener a alguien que fuera capaz de explicarle al chico con paciencia.

Pero también de tenerlo para él, para compartir aquello que les venía grande a los dos.

Con Lucius nunca había compartido problemas, los había escabullido al abandonar su hogar; y los había sufrido por tener que ser un amor en la sombra. Pero jamás sintió que compartiera una carga con alguien, se sentía bien. Aunque fuera de la última persona de la que lo hubiera imaginado.

Más tarde, mucho más tarde, a solas en el mismo salón con una copa de vino de saúco, repasaba su encuentro con Lucius.

—¿No puedes dormir?—Realmente no le sorprendió, conocía a la perfección los ruidos de su hogar. Y una parte de él estaba esperando ese encuentro.

—Tú tampoco.—Remus se colocó en su campo de visión, no solo tenía ojeras en su rostro. Quizás hacía mucho que no veía esa expresión, pero la recordaba, la recordaba.

Severus se levantó del sofá, Remus no se movió, lo que sí hizo fue agarrarle cuando Severus le besó, le agarró tan fuerte que el pocionista se sintió vivo después de muchos años.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lucius no da puntada sin hilo, como suele decirse.

Leyendo un poco sobre ellos, me sorprendió que alguien como Lucius sintiera tempranas simpatías por alguien como Severus. Esta versión me parece un tanto retorcida, pero ¿no le pega demasiado a un Malfoy?

Espero que todas estéis bien, y que esto acabe pronto. Por aquí los nuevos contagios van descendiendo, parece que se ven los resultados del confinamiento, aunque las cifras siguen siendo brutales.

Nos leemos.

Besos a distancia.

Shimi.


	8. Capítulo 8

Severus podría decir que se arrepentía del estúpido impulso que tuvo besando a Remus.

Podría, pero no tenía ganas de llevar más motivos de sufrimiento a su vida. Era adulto, Remus también, ninguno se habían hecho promesas estúpidas.

Solo fue un encuentro entre dos adultos, nada más. Estaba bien.

No le daba más importancia a los recuerdos de aquella noche, a la pasión con la que había descubierto a un nada tímido Remus. Una de las caras de aquella persona que estaba comenzando a conocer.

Había pasado la luna llena, y con la poción matalobos, había podido pasarla en casa de Severus, su sótano podría resistirle en aquella condición.

Sin embargo, ambos habían advertido a Harry de no salir de su habitación, que Severus, en cualquier caso había sellado con magia.

El aspecto de Remus aquella noche le puso los pelos de punta a Severus, era paradójico tener demasiadas imágenes del licántropo en su mente.

Pero una que le había acompañado a lo largo de los años, se estaba volviendo a dar en el sótano de su casa. El hombre lobo que le olfateó en la casa de los gritos; el que rugió por su presa a punto de cazarle; el andrajoso hombre que había aparecido en su casa de noche; el paciente profesor que enseñaba a Harry. Y el amante que penetraba una y otra vez a Severus, el que a pesar de su mala condición física le tuvo hasta el alba arrancándole gemidos. Al que sintió en su cuerpo durante días.

Cuando bajó al sótano sellado también con magia, le encontró desnudo y hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

Recordaba como las desapariciones de Remus en la escuela le habían escamado, como permanecía en la enfermería tras la luna llena.

Esperaba ver una versión enferma, pero no fue así.

—Este sótano huele a ti—le dijo Remus cuando Severus se inclinó a verle. Los ojos ambarinos parecían ser aún los de la bestia que habitaba en su interior.

No pudo evitar recorrer su cuerpo completamente desnudo, no tenía edad para sonrojarse. Ni siquiera cuando comprobó su fuerte erección.

No habían hablado tras su primer encuentro, ni antes ni después, tampoco habían vuelto a repetir. Ni siquiera estaba en sus planes que aquello durara más de una noche.

Sin embargo, cuando Remus lo tumbó en el nido que había hecho durante la noche, Severus le dejó hacerlo.

Cuando le quitó los pantalones y le abrió las piernas, Severus no se resitió; tampoco lo hizo cuando Remus tomó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo dilatador, ni cuando le penetró.

No resistió cuando le besó, hinchando sus labios, cuando la fricción entre sus cuerpos hizo que se corriera, ni cuando Remus se vació en su interior.

No se resistió cuando lo cubrió con su cuerpo, cuando lo abrazó en el nido que el lobo había hecho para él, y acompasó su respiración adormeciéndolos a ambos.

Tampoco hablaron después de aquella segunda vez.

¿Qué tendrían que decirse más que ambos necesitaban ese contacto físico?

Severus sabía que Draco trataría de volver, por eso, le selló la entrada a su chimenea. No quería más encuentros no deseados en el salón de su casa.

Eso no significaba que el joven no lo intentara, y finalmente apareció, pero lo hizo en la puerta de su casa.

—Este lugar es una mierda, Severus—le dijo cuando le abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres, Draco?—Aunque era obvio el motivo por el que el joven de los Malfoy volvería.

—Mi padre no te ha escuchado.

—Ya te dije que no lo haría, no entiendo porque creías que lo haría.

El joven miraba hacia el interior de su vivienda, y finalmente le dejó pasar.

Harry y Remus estaban en la planta superior, Severus no iba a dejar que Draco se acercara de nuevo a ninguno de los dos.

—Renuncia a tu herencia, Draco—le dijo sirviéndole un té.

—Eso es fácil de decir, ¿sabes?—se quejó el rubio.

—No siempre se puede tener todo, quizás es algo que nunca te enseñaron.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?—le ignoró.

—¿Has hablado con tu madre?—Severus no podía creer que tuviera que ser él el que tuviera que iluminar a aquel chiquillo.

—Ella piensa igual que él, no la entiendo—se quejó Draco—¿Sabes cuánto le costó a mi padre que su nuevo amante superara tu visita?

Aquello a Severus debía de no impártale lo más mínimo.

—No entiendo cómo a ella no le molesta que en su cama duerma otro que no sea ella.

—Ellos no se casaron por amor.

—Aún así.

—No sabía que en el fondo fueras un romántico—se mofó Severus, haciendo que el muchacho esquivara su mirada.

—No lo soy.

Por un momento sintió lástima por Draco, realmente debía sentirse muy solo si tenía que recurrir a él entre todas las personas. Pero desgraciadamente no tenía ningún consejo a parte de que asumiera las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

El sonido de pisadas en la escalera le dijeron que aquella reunión debía de acabarse.

—Suerte, Draco—le dijo en tono de despedida, sin embargo los ojos del rubio no se separaron de la escalera.

Cuando vio a Harry bajando, a Severus no le gustó lo que vio.

Se sentía terriblemente protector con Harry, y aunque en el fondo no consideraba una amenaza a Draco, no quería que nadie le lastimara por no saber tratarle.

—Hola—saludó Draco a Remus y a Harry.

El brazo sobre los hombros de Harry por parte de Remus, le hizo saber que Remus se sentía igual que él mismo.

Lo que ninguno esperaba era que el tímido chico al que le costaba salir de su mutismo le contestara.

La sonrisa de Draco fue demasiado amplia.

Y obviando a Severus, Draco se acercó al chico.

—La otra vez no pude presentarme correctamente, discúlpame—le dijo Draco de un modo demasiado encantador.—Draco Malfoy.

La mano extendida del rubio era como una serpiente esperando a clavar su veneno en Harry.

Remus le miró, y se pegó más a Harry. Pero de nuevo este, se desvinculó, y extendió también su mano.

—Harry.

Los dos adultos miraron como ambos jóvenes daban un paso delante de ellos, un paso que no habían calculado.

Porque por primera vez vieron a Harry salir de su patrón de miedo y recelo. Y eso, por mucho que a ambos les asustara era un paso hacia adelante, aunque fuera de la mano de Draco.

Cuando por fin Draco se marchó, Severus pensó que lo mejor sería hablar con Harry. Realmente solo querían protegerle, pero tenían que tener en cuenta lo que el chico estuviera sintiendo.

Desde que el joven había mostrado interés en la magia, tanto Remus como él habían estado mostrándosela.

La capacidad para adaptarse de Harry no paraba de sorprenderle, sin embargo, llegar hasta él, seguía siendo complicado.

Severus le había enseñado su laboratorio, y había descubierto que a Harry le gustaba verlo trabajar. Le preguntaba tímidamente sobre los ingredientes que utilizaba y para qué servían.

Poder revelar la verdad de su mundo, hacía todo mucho más sencillo.

Por eso, a Severus le pareció un buen escenario para tener aquella conversación.

—¿Sabes, Harry? Conozco a Draco desde que era pequeño—comenzó a hablar mientras cortaba raíces—. Es el hijo de un viejo… amigo mío.

Sabía el efecto que aquellas palabras tendrían en él, rápidamente había captado el interés del muchacho.

Pasaron la tarde entre pociones y viejos recuerdos de Severus, Harry le iba pasando ingredientes que comenzaba a identificar con facilidad.

—¿Te gustaría que viniera algún día a tomar el té?—Harry le miraba, y era incapaz de evitar reflejar en su rostro la emoción.

Aquello iba a complicarse aún más con Draco por allí, pero si servía para ayudar a Harry, podría valer la pena.

Quizás alguien de su edad pudiera ser de ayuda para mostrarle a Harry cómo era la realidad.

Cuando Harry asintió, supo que debería tener una importante charla con Draco, en la que alguna amenaza y promesa de tortura tampoco iban a quedar de lado.

—¿Realmente crees que es buena idea?—le preguntó Remus, a él, Draco no le daba ninguna buena espina.

—¿Has visto la reacción de Harry?—le preguntó Severus—. En todos estos meses no le he visto hacer algo como eso.

—Aún así…

Severus dejó lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a Remus.

—Hablaré con él.

—¿También volverás a hablar con su padre?—le inquirió Remus, agarrándole por la cadera.

Severus no se esperaba esa pregunta, no veía escenario para tener que volver a encarar a su ex amante. Y le molestaba que cualquier persona se metiera en sus asuntos.

—En cualquier caso, no sería asunto tuyo—le contestó, y se separó de él. Notó la molestia en el rostro del otro.

No esperaba llegar a tener que embarcarse en aquella conversación, estúpidamente había creído que nunca llegaría a darse.

—Tienes razón, no es asunto mío.—Severus no esperaba aquello—Harry, sí. Que el joven Malfoy venga, pero no pienso dejarlos a solas.

Severus asintió, y no evitó mirarle, pero el lobo se enfocaba en otro punto.

—Remus…

Los ojos ambarinos se le clavaron.

—¿Tienes algún avance sobre la magia de Harry?—le cortó, y Severus lo entendió, se había acabado allí.

—Tengo que ir a recoger los libros que encargué en el callejón Diagon.

—Voy a ir a Godric Hollow este fin de semana—le adelantó Remus—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero quizás encuentre algo.

No olvidaba el motivo que les había unido, y cómo no quería complicarse la existencia, más de lo que ya lo estaba. Pero había sentido un mínimo consuelo dentro de él en esos días. No lo suficientemente grande como para echarlo de menos.

Estaba bien, solo tenían que pensar en Harry.

o0o0o0o0o0o

No es el capítulo con el que más contenta estoy, pero bueno, así es como ha salido. He querido respetar que el romance no es el punto focal de esta historia (dentro de lo que yo soy capaz de hacer eso, claro).

Tenía ganas de escribir sobre esta historia.

Espero que estéis bien.

Besos.

Shimi.


	9. Capítulo 9

Severus con todos los libros que había reunido finalmente tenía una idea de lo que podría hacer con Harry.

Realizaría una batería de hechizos, pues los más sencillos, esos que había realizado en un principio, no le habían dado ningún resultado.

Lo tenía todo listo, sin embargo estaba esperando a Remus para llevarlos a cabo.

Como anunció, se fue a Godric's Hollow, y llevaba días sin volver.

Se había acostumbrado a tenerlo por su casa, siempre había pensado que el hombre era una presencia ligera en su hogar; ahora, con su ausencia se daba cuenta del peso que había tomado.

Aquellos primeros encuentros íntimos se habían suspendido desde que Severus levantó aquel muro entre ambos, sin embargo, se le estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Quería pensar que se debía a Harry, Remus se había convertido en su tutor, y ahora, para que Harry no perdiera el ritmo, Severus había vuelto a asumir ese papel.

Se dio cuenta del buen avance que llevaba Harry, y sintió orgullo por ese chico que no era nada suyo y por el que sabía había vuelto a poner su vida en jaque.

—Remus me dijo que él es un hombre lobo—dijo Harry cuando estaba leyendo, no sin dificultad, uno de los libros que le había dejado Remus. Era más un cuento que los niños magos tendrían antes de llegar a Hogwarts.

—Sí, lo es.

—Pero él no parece todo esto que dicen de ellos.

Agradecía el espíritu crítico de Harry, no todo estaba destruido dentro de él, ¿habían llegado a tiempo?

—No siempre podemos creer todo lo que leemos, o todo lo que oímos.

Harry se quedó unos segundo callado, pero al rato asintió. No tenía claro qué ejemplo habría usado para entender el concepto, pero seguramente no le gustaría.

—¿Y va a volver?—Esa misma pregunta se estaba haciendo él.

—Ha ido a tu antigua casa, en la que viviste con tus padres.—Los ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron levemente.

No estaba en su naturaleza, esa que habían forjado con miedo y dolor, hacer preguntas, pero Severus sabía que se moría por realizarla.

—Eres libre para hablar y preguntar, siempre.

—¿Yo podría ir alguna ver a verla?—Fue dicho bajo, mirando sus manos, y sin embargo la emoción que contenían aquellas palabras eran difíciles de ignorar.

—Hay algunas cosas que tienes que saber Harry, quisiera esperar a que Remus llegue para poder explicártelas—contestó Severus, si iban a realizarle los hechizos que había aprendido quería poder darle una explicación.—Pero sí, podrás ir cuando estés preparado.

Harry la merecía, ya había conocido la magia, sabía que sus tíos, por llamarlos de algún modo, le habían mentido sobre sus padres. Tarde o temprano debía conocer quién era él, quién había sido en el mundo mágico.

El chico, acostumbrado a obtener poco, se conformó con aquella respuesta.

Ambos pasaron de nuevo una tarde a solas, ¿cómo era posible que tras años de soledad pudiera sentirse tan solo un salón?

Ninguno dijo nada, pero los dos echaban de menos a Remus.

Fue a la mañana siguiente, cuando recién despertaba Severus que encontró a Remus preparando té en la cocina.

Diferentes emociones se arremolinaron dentro de él, apartó las puramente sentimentales; el alivio al comprobar que definitivamente estaba bien, que no se mostraba herido y que de nuevo estaba en casa. Las desechó, como acostumbraba a hacer, porque enfrentarse a ellas era realmente inoportuno, ahora, y para que engañarse, siempre.

—¿Encontraste algo?—le preguntó como si no hiciera días que le echara de menos.

—No queda nada—dijo el lobo con voz apagada—, no han dejado ni los cimientos.

No era un experto en consolar, y no se veía capaz de hacerlo con aquel hombre y en aquel lugar.

Pero si en su visita no había encontrado nada, ¿por qué tantos días fuera?

Definitivamente no sería una pregunta que le haría en voz alta.

Cuando Harry entró y vio a Remus, sonrió llevándose con él parte de la atmósfera deprimente.

Se quedó tan parado en la entrada de la cocina, que Severus sabía lo que el chico en realidad quería hacer y temía al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cómo has estado, cachorro?—le preguntó Remus con un tono que nada recordaba al que había usado antes.

Harry se acercó, y Remus le acarició la cabeza; desde el malentendido, nunca había propasado algo más que un toque en su pelo. No se atrevía a ir más allá por el profundo malestar que le causó en su día.

Severus no iba a meterse, ellos tendrían que lidiar con el contacto que quisieran tener.

Pero era evidente que Harry apreciaba a Remus, aún así con el que únicamente era capaz de tener contacto físico seguía siendo él.

Dudaba que en condiciones normales él fuera el receptor o emisor de muestras de afecto ideal, no tenía un rostro agradable, rara vez sonreía, y mucho menos era alguien que diera muestras de cariño. Estaba claro que la afabilidad no era algo que le inspirara confianza a Harry.

Volvieron a la rutina de un modo rápido, clases para Harry y Remus, pociones para él.

Por la noche, momento en el que Remus y él compartían opiniones, también se dio. Sin embargo, allí, el ambiente no era idéntico al anterior.

Remus se mostraba más reservado, incluso su lenguaje corporal le hacía apartarse levemente de Severus.

Mejor, pensó, mejor así.

—Tengo los hechizos preparados para realizarlos sobre Harry.

—Lo haremos mañana—asintió Remus mirándole apenas.

—Le dije donde fuiste, tenemos que contarle la verdad.

—Hagamos primero los análisis, después le llevaremos allí.—En ese punto sí le miró, las llamas estaban encendidas y hacían volutas sobre sus ojos de un color tan peculiar—Hay una lápida con su nombre, nunca había sido capaz de visitar la tumba de James y Lily.

Él nunca lo había hecho, saberse responsable de la muerte de los Potter era demasiado peso sobre su conciencia.

Él había querido a su amiga, y salvo Dumbledore y el mismísimo Señor Oscuro, dudaba que alguien supiera que había sido él quien le había dado el fatídico dato de la profecía que había marcado el destino de los Potter.

Nunca, tras la guerra, fue algo que gustó de comentar. Lucius no era el receptor de ese tipo de confesiones, le hubiera dado su vida, pero nunca sus secretos.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Remus de saberlo? ¿Cómo lo haría Harry?

Había tenido años para tratar de perdonarse sobre ello, sin embargo, había fracasado. No se había perdonado, pero tampoco pensaba en ello constantemente. Había llegado a una especie de pacto con sus secretos. Estos se fueron al diablo cuando Harry apareció.

Solo le quedaba un pequeño consuelo, Harry no había muerto aquella noche, y eso, pese a la horrible vida que había tenido el niño, su madre agradecería desde el lugar en el que estuviera.

Severus había adquirido una nueva deuda, era diferente a la culpa, pero al menos con ella se sentía mínimamente útil a la memoria de su amiga.

"Yo le protegeré, Lily" volvió a repetir a la nada, a su recuerdo.

El ambiente deprimente en el salón era demasiado para ambos, sin consolarse el uno al otro, ambos se fueron para sus respectivas habitaciones.

En un momento de debilidad, con el peso de su promesa, Severus estuvo tentado de invitar a Remus a su habitación, pero este no le dio oportunidad cerrando su puerta rápidamente.

No fue una buena noche.

—Harry, queremos hacerte algunas pruebas—le dijo Severus a la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno—. Las haremos con magia.

El chico dejó de comer, y le miró, el tenedor en su mano comenzó a temblar.

Esperaba algún tipo de reacción, y el miedo estaba entre ellas.

—No será doloroso, solo queremos saber si hay magia dentro de ti.

—¿Y si no la hay?—dijo mirando a su plato, pero al menos había dejado de temblar.

—Te conocí cuando era un niño—dijo Remus—. En aquel entonces sí la tenías, puede ser que la perdieras, no lo descartamos, pero queremos estar seguros.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, ambos habían esperado que Harry estuviera algo más animado al saber si tendría magia dentro de él. Sin embargo, el muchacho no se veía nada animado.

—No tenemos porque hacerlo si no quieres—le dijo Remus, Severus pensaba que era necesario pero cuando Harry le miró, supo que necesitaba que Severus le reconfortara.

—No es necesario, pero tenemos muchas preguntas sobre lo que te pasó, muchas preguntas porque para nosotros, tú estabas muerto.—Harry no era tonto, aceptaría cualquier cosa, ya lo había hecho durante toda su vida, pero necesitaba información para aceptar algo que temía.

—¿Si no tengo magia tendré que irme?—preguntó, ese era el temor real de Harry.

—Nunca, esta es tu casa, Harry. Siempre que tú quieras estar aquí—le aseguró Severus.

Asintió, varias veces, y Remus y él se miraron.

—Vale, lo haré.

Severus necesitaba espacio, por los que a media mañana los tres estaban en el salón, la habitación más grande de su casa.

Habían retirado la mayoría de los muebles pegándolos a las paredes. Harry se veía nervioso, pero en ningún momento se echó atrás.

En mitad del círculo que habían dibujado en el suelo se le veía demasiado pequeño.

—¿Estás listo?—le preguntó Severus.

Los ojos asustados de Harry no pestañearon cuando él asintió.

Severus levantó su varita y lanzó el primer hechizo.

Uno tras otro todos ellos daban el mismo resultado, no había nada, ni rastro de alguna raíz mágica dentro de Harry.

Severus estaba agotado, muchos de ellos drenaban su propia magia. Uno de los motivos por lo que necesitaba que Remus estuviera allí, era porque necesitaba de su magia para ello.

Había agotado la mayoría de opciones, salvo una, la había dejado para la última porque esperaba no tenerla que usar sobre Harry.

Muchas de las anteriores habían rayado la legalidad, sin embargo esta, era auténtica magia oscura y prohibida.

Remus asintió, y le ofreció su magia, aquello les iba a afectar a los dos.

Reprodujo los intrincados movimientos del hechizo, y sintió como le arrancaba un pedazo de su magia. Harry se tensó, le había prometido que no le dolería, y aunque para Severus estaba siendo molesto, esperaba que no lo fuera para Harry. Esta atacaba a la magia.

Sin embargo, Harry comenzó a chillar, y lo que Severus encontró le heló la sangre.

Negro, oscuro y viscoso, Harry tenía un núcleo mágico dentro de él, blindado. Se defendía de Severus, luchaba contra él.

Pero por un segundo lo vio, él había sentido esa magia sobre él, sus maldiciones jamás las olvidaría en su vida.

Oscura y malvada, la magia de otro mago que no debería estar vivo.

Severus dio un paso atrás, al borde de caer, fue sostenido por Remus. Perdió la conexión, Harry cayó al suelo. Y ambos le miraron.

—Voldemort—dijo Severus, la magia de Voldemort estaba dentro de Harry.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mi tendencia natural al romance me hace que, ahora, me cueste un poco esta historia. Obviamente habrá, pero espero que no se lo coma todo.

No sé si llevo una o dos semanas sin actualizar esta historia, a la que la haya estado esperando, una disculpa.

La historia avanza, lenta, pero avanza.

Pd: ayer lo puse en otra historia por si hay alguna lectora aquí distinta.

Estoy a punto de llegar a los 4000 seguidores en Wattpad y se me ha ocurrido celebrarlo de alguna forma, un alma caritativa me dio una idea genial.

Haré una historia de varios oneshot con vuestras sugerencias (personajes, situaciones, la idea la pones tú), pero para hacerlo más emocionante haremos un sorteo.

Tú te inscribes y yo te doy un número, digamos que saldrán ¿10 ganadores? Si sale tu número tú me dices lo que quieres que te escriba: Draco veela enamorando a medio Hogwats; Remus teniendo un harem de lobitos, no sé, la idea será la tuya y tus personajes.

Para las que no estáis en wattpad, déjame un comentario en este capítulo diciéndome que quieres participar y yo te daré el número contestándotelo. (Tienes que estar registrado para que pueda hacerlo)

Besos.

Shimi.


	10. Capítulo 10

Harry se había asustado, y que Harry se asustara era dar diez pasos hacia atrás.

Desde el examen a su magia se había encerrado en su habitación.

Severus no sabía qué pensar, o más bien no quería pensar en las consecuencias de lo que había encontrado dentro de Harry.

La magia oscura de Voldemort estaba totalmente enredada en Harry, no había podido ver ni un resquicio de la del joven. Solo oscuridad, una enorme y siniestra oscuridad.

Nadie había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina, Harry, había sido el primero. Por ese motivo, no había ningún manual, ningún libro, ninguna forma de entender cómo eso había sucedido.

Pero algo estaba claro, de algún modo Voldemort vivía dentro de Harry, y eso era malo.

Severus se había encerrado también en su estudio, había consultado todos los libros sobre magia oscura, maldiciones, contramaldiciones, y aún así nada.

¿Cómo era posible que Voldemort, o al menos, una parte de la magia de Voldemort hubiera conseguido vivir en Harry?

—Tenemos que hablar con Harry—entró Remus en su estudio viendo el gran caos que había dentro.

—¿Y cómo le vamos a decir que está poseído por el mago que mató a sus padres?—se desesperó Severus. Necesita dormir.

—Eso no lo sabemos, no creo que Harry este poseído, quizás solo lo "contiene".

—Remus, esto es malo.—Se dejó caer sobre su silla Severus—Y no sé qué decirle a Harry, creo que él ya no confía en mí.

—Si Harry confía en alguien, es en ti.—Se le acercó Remus—Ve antes de irte a dormir, te necesita.

Severus miró la hora, era muy tarde, pero le hizo caso a Remus.

Llamó a la puerta del chico, pero nadie contestó. Se arriesgó y giró el pomo de la puerta.

Harry estaba sentado en un rincón, en el suelo, y agarrando aquella raída mochila.

—Harry.

Harry no se movió, parecía dormido, pero cuando Severus se acercó a él, se encogió sobre sí mismo.

—Harry, tenemos que hablar.

Se inclinó sobre él, daba pena verle así y se odiaba por no haber ido antes, pero necesitaba entender qué había visto y arrancárselo de su interior.

—Harry, por favor.

—Lo he sentido—dijo el chico—ellos tenían razón.

—¿Quiénes?

—Mis tíos.

—Esos desgraciados no tenían razón en nada de lo que te hicieron creer.—Severus realmente necesitaba dormir.

—Lo he sentido, hay algo malo en mí, soy malo.

—Sí, tienes razón.—No iba a mentirle, no había caso en hacerlo—Pero no es algo tuyo, el mago que quiso matarte cuando eras un niño de algún modo dejó algo de él dentro de ti. Algo de su magia, pero eso no te convierte en alguien malo.

—¿Puedo sacarlo de mí?—pidió esperanzado Harry.

—Eso es lo que llevo horas tratando de descubrir.—Severus le extendió una mano, y Harry no dudó en tomarla.

Ambos fueron hasta la cama del chico, y se sentaron juntos.

—Voy a trabajar por hacerlo, aún no sé cómo, pero también te hago una promesa—le dijo Severus serio—. Nunca voy a ponerte en peligro, y si arrancarlo de ti es peligroso, no lo haré.

—Pero…

—No, Harry, tu vida es más valiosa que un trozo de magia oscura en tu interior.

Los ojos de Harry se humedecieron, lo contuvo, como parecía contener siempre sus emociones. Severus le abrazó, porque él mismo lo necesitaba.

Porque sabía, que si Voldemort estaba en su interior, que si Harry había sido escondido y olvidado, era por un motivo. Severus no creía en las casualidades, y aquella sin duda no era una de ellas.

No supo en qué momento se durmió con Harry entre sus brazos, le dolía el cuello, pero Harry parecía dormir tranquilo. Acarició su mata oscura de cabello, necesitaba un corte con urgencia.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y no los volvió a abrir hasta que el sol los despertó a ambos.

* * *

Los tres desayunaban en la cocina, efectivamente, el cuello le dolía horrores, pero Harry parecía el chico que poco a poco iba saliendo del caparazón en el que cuando tenía miedo se escondía.

A pesar de haber descubierto algo que solo complicaba un poco más sus vidas, la mañana pasó con relativa tranquilidad. Severus escuchaba a Remus impartir sus clases a Harry.

Y aunque la voz monocorde de Remus era relajante, el dolor sobre sus hombros seguía molestándole.

Tenía poción para el dolor muscular en su baño, debería pasar a por ella, pero llevarse la mano a su cuello y masajearlo era un pequeño alivio momentáneo.

Él se había quedado en la mesa de la cocina tras el desayuno revisando por enésima vez los siete tratados sobre magia oscura que había conseguido. Ya lo había visto todo, pero necesitaba saber más, ese siempre había sido uno de sus mayores defectos y en este caso era lo que necesitaban.

Escuchó entrar a Remus a por una taza de té, cuando después de un tiempo y varios giros para aliviar su cuello, notó una mano sobre él, rápidamente fueron las dos.

Estaban calientes, y aunque debía pedirle que parara, el alivio que sintió cuando trabajó sus músculos se lo impidió.

—Tengo una pomada para los dolores musculares—dijo Remus, pero en ningún momento dejó de masajeare—. La uso tras las transformaciones, puedes probarla.

Severus le diría que no, por puro orgullo, ese mismo que le había mandado lejos. Así que se calló, y aunque no fuera propio de él no rechazó sus manos.

Ascendieron por su cuello, hasta llegar a su cuero cabelludo, y en ese punto, Severus emitió un pequeño gemido, de alivio, de placer.

Remus introdujo sus dedos más y más ascendiendo y Severus cerró los ojos dejándose hacer.

Cuando estas desaparecieron, Severus se quejó involuntariamente.

Abrió los ojos, Remus estaba a su lado, y Harry entrando por la puerta.

—Te traeré la pomada.—Se marchó Remus sin mirarle, y Harry también se marchó, no sabía cuánto había visto, o qué había entendido de todo aquello.

A Severus le dolía menos el cuello, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba excitado y solo esperaba que Harry no hubiera visto también eso.

* * *

Días después todos estaban igual, igual y más frustrados.

Ni él ni Remus llegaban a encontrar nada más sobre ese pedazo de magia dentro de Harry, y ambos sabían que aunque él no preguntara, más que nadie quería aquello fuera de sí mismo.

Harry no hizo preguntas sobre lo que vio en la cocina, tampoco era como si hubiera pasado nada, de hecho aquello no fue más que un masaje. Aunque desde entonces no había obviado las miradas que volvía a lanzarle Remus.

Había pensado que estas no volverían, que habían cerrado carpeta con eso. Pero, no se iba a engañar, sentía una cierta alegría por saber que no era del todo así.

Sin embargo, en algunos momentos veía como Harry les miraba.

¿Qué podía decirle sobre algo que ni siquiera ya estaba pasando? Aunque no era un crío, volvería a pasar, él al menos quería que volviera a pasar.

Era tan ridículo que Severus fuera capaz de hablar abiertamente sobre cómo un psicópata había dejado un trozo de su magia en Harry, pero no de cómo dos hombres adultos podían tener sexo consentido y disfrutar con ello.

En algún momento debería hacerlo, o Harry podría llegar a malinterpretarlo, y eso no sería bueno para él.

Severus miró a Remus, le había dado la pomada, sí, pero aunque ahora no paraba de mirarlo, no había dado ningún paso más.

Esa noche le visitaría, hablaría de cómo explicarle a Harry algo más sobre sexualidad, y si Remus quisiera, ellos mismo la practicarían.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando las llamas verdes se iluminaron, habían vuelto a darle acceso a Draco, pero Severus le había obligado a que antes de pasar, llamara. Como cualquier persona normal haría.

El chico llamó, parecía que él también podía tener modales.

Había hablado con Draco unos días antes, no había vuelto, y haciendo caso a lo que había hablado con Harry, quizás alguien de su edad aliviara un poco de aquella carga que llevaba el chico.

—Hola—dijo sonriente al entrar, Remus le gruñó, y Severus hubiera reído si él fuera de hacerlo.

Harry se levantó, y Severus se dio cuenta de que quizás la conversación sobre sexualidad debía darla a ambas partes.

Harry no habló en todo el tiempo en el que Draco no paraba de parlotear. Severus desconectó en un momento en el que se perdió entre nombres que ni sabía quiénes eran ni le importaban.

Ya le había avisado de que con Harry no podía iniciar ningún tipo de acercamiento sexual, no estaba a su alcance o le caparía con una ristra de maldiciones lentas y dolorosas.

Le iba a estallar la cabeza si seguía escuchando todos los chismes sobre una sociedad que le importaba un comino.

Echó una ojeada a Remus, y este le estaba mirando con una medio sonrisa. El hombre se levantó.

—Creo que voy a preparar más té.—Severus había estado pensando en lo mismo, necesitaba salir de aquel salón o estrangularía a alguien, principalmente a Draco.

Severus le miró como se iba cabeceando, ¿estaría muy mal que él también abandonara por un rato el barco?

Miró a Harry, aunque le costaba mirar directamente a Draco, de vez en cuando lo hacía. Harry le había hablado de un primo, no sabía la edad que tuviera, ni si habían tenido una buena relación.

Pero algo le decía que Harry no había tenido contacto con nadie de su edad, y que la mayor parte del tiempo estaría encerrado.

—Harry, ¿te parece bien si voy con Remus a preparar el té?—El chico le miró, si veía cualquier tipo de duda, no se movería. Pero él solo asintió.

Draco sonrió, Severus le dedicó una mirada asesina y el rubio se atragantó con su propia saliva.

Cuando Severus abrió la puerta de la cocina encontró a Remus contra la encimera.

—¿Los has dejado solos?—preguntó preocupado.

—Draco tiene una amenaza directa de castración si se le ocurre intentar algo con Harry.

Remus sonrió, las sonrisas tan directas y hacia él, se habían vuelto escasas desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

* * *

Draco vio como los dos hombres se iban a la cocina, le sorprendía que Severus estuviera con alguien más que con su padre, a pesar de los años que habían pasado.

No era que le gustara mucho aquel tipo que le miraba como si fuera a matarlo de una forma violenta. Pero veía cómo se miraban, había que estar ciego para no hacerlo.

En un sillón separado de él estaba Harry, no había abierto la boca desde que él había llegado. Era guapo, era muy guapo, pero también se daba cuenta de que aquel chico no era normal.

Eso unido a la amenazas de Severus le habían quitado bastante de las ganas que le dieron de él cuando lo vio por primera vez.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan juntos tu padre y Severus?—le preguntó directamente.

Harry le miró, ¿tendría algún tipo de retraso mental? ¡Qué pena! Porque tenía un polvo, incluso dos.

—No lo sé—contestó demasiado tiempo después.

—Yo creo que se están dando el lote allí adentro—sentenció. Esperaba que Harry se riera o emitiera algún tipo de muesca de asco, él lo haría si hablaran así de su padre.

Harry no emitió ningún tipo de señal.

—Ya sabes, besarse, meterse mano… sexo.

Harry no enrojeció como cualquiera haría, él se quedó blanco y se miró fijamente las manos.

¡Qué chico tan raro! Vale que en algún momento a él le hubiera interesado, pero ahora se arrepentía de haber aceptado la propuesta de Severus.

¿De qué mierda iba a hablar con él si ni siquiera hablaba?

Se empezaba a dar cuenta de que Severus le estaba encasquetando a Harry para poder tener tiempo a solas con su novio.

Le estaban usando de niñera, y él había accedido como un estúpido.

—Bueno, Harry, ¿y a ti qué te gusta?

—¿Qué me gusta?—había vuelto a preguntar.

—Pues sí, no sé, a mí me gusta salir, la verdad es que me gusta mucho salir con mis amigos, lo malo es que mi padre se empeña en que vaya al despacho a encargarme de los negocios familiares, pero bueno, no sé, soy demasiado joven para estar encerrado entre libros de cuentas, ¿verdad?

—Sí—sonrió Harry. Se veía lindo, demasiado lindo para ser tan tonto.

—Quizás un día quieras salir conmigo y mis amigos.

Otra sonrisa, quizás Severus no tuviera porqué enterarse.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Tenemos a Voldemort dentro de Harry, a Severus y a Remus a su alrededor, y con Draco las cosas solo parecen que se pueden complicar.

Me resulta un poco extraño volver a esta historia con el tono que necesita, desde luego, lo ligero se me da mejor.

Bueno, espero que os guste.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Besos.

Shimi.


	11. Capítulo 11

Severus estaba haciendo todo el acopio de paciencia para no maldecir a Draco y arrancarle la cabeza.

Por otro lado, darle información con cuentagotas no había servido.

—El hijo de tu novio es guapo, ¿pero qué le pasa? ¿Tiene algún tipo de retraso mental?—Draco no había tenido pelos en la lengua nunca, y no podía esperar que fuera delicado con Harry, sobre todo si no conocía la historia del chico. Aún así, sus palabras le molestaron, porque en ese poco tiempo Severus le había tomado cariño a Harry.

—Él sufrió un accidente, pero mejorará—Sintió como en sus palabras además de esconder un pasado realmente doloroso, le hacía una promesa a Harry, mejorará—Su mente y su magia han sufrido mucho.

—¿Qué tipo de accidente?—preguntó Draco intrigado. No podía revelar demasiados datos, era la intimidad de Harry, y Draco alguien demasiado frívolo para entenderlo. Severus no olvidaba que estaba hablando con el hijo de un exmortífago, al fin y al cabo.

—Hay muchas cosas que Harry no comprende como tú y yo lo hacemos, piensa que es como un niño de 11 años.

—Ya…

—Ven a verlo y habla con él, hemos notado que cuando tú vienes él se "despierta"—le pidió Severus.

—¿Y qué saco yo a cambio?—Llegaría a aquel punto, estaba claro. Estaba hablando con un Malfoy a fin de cuentas.

—¿La satisfacción personal de hacer feliz a alguien?—se cuestionó Severus, reconocía que con Harry estaba perdiendo algo de objetividad.

—Insuficiente, Sev.

—No me llames así—bufó—¿Qué quieres?

Draco sonrió, pequeña alimaña albina.

—Aún no lo sé, pero me deberás una, una muy gorda.

Severus estaba sintiendo que aquello era peor que la promesa de fidelidad que le había hecho al Señor Oscuro en su día. Se cuestionaba cuánto bien podía hacerle en realidad Draco a Harry.

—De acuerdo.

—Vendré los jueves, me gustan las galletas que servían en las tres escobas, hace mucho que no las como.

Severus tragó, tener en su casa a aquel malcriado iba a ser una fuente de problemas.

—Y por cierto, dile a tu novio que si vuelve a mirarme mal, no vuelvo.

Draco hizo bien en irse en aquel momento, la paciencia de Severus estaba en su límite.

En la cocina, Remus preparaba la cena, y Harry estaba sentado en la mesa, mirando sus manos.

¿En qué estaría pensando?

Severus se sentó también.

—¿Lo pasaste bien hoy con Draco?—Harry parecía haber salido de sus pensamientos solo invocado por el nombre del rubio.

—Sí, gracias.

—Si te incomoda en algún momento, sabes que puedes decírnoslo, ¿verdad?—intervino Remus, entendía las reticencias de este sobre el joven Malfoy.

—Él es diferente, ¿verdad?—preguntó Harry.

Severus miró a Remus, como había temido, con Draco y Harry iban a tener problemas.

—¿A qué te refieres, Harry?

—Él…—Aún le costaba darle voz a sus pensamientos, como si estos no debieran salir de la jaula de su mente—Él me trata diferente.

—¿De qué modo?—Remus debía rebajar la animadversión contra Draco, o haría que Harry se guardara lo que pensaba una vez más.

—Él no me trata como vosotros—dijo, sus manos se crisparon—. Tampoco me trata como mi familia.

—¿Cómo sientes que te trata?—Con Harry siempre tenía que lanzar las cuerdas de un puente mental para que diera los pasos hasta ellos para salir de sí mismo.

—Como si fuera—les miró, parecía avergonzado—, normal.

—¿Te gusta que te trate así?

Harry asintió.

—No entiendo casi nada de lo que dice.—Sonrió Harry, y ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que Harry necesitaba—No me mira con pena, ni con asco.

Querían protegerlo tanto que no se daban cuenta de sus cuidados entrañaban también una diferenciación. Obviamente, Harry había sufrido mucho, pero él no conocía mucho más. Habían infravalorado su capacidad de percepción. Notaba la pena en ellos, Draco no la sentía. Solo era un chico de su edad que le trataba de un modo en que Harry se sentía bien.

—Draco vendrá los jueves a tomar el té con nosotros.—Harry sonrió, ellos tenían que empezar a tratarle de otro modo.

Harry solía irse a dormir pronto, las clases le agotaban mentalmente, pero ese día, ambos hombres sabían que Harry estaría pensando en Draco.

Después de la cena, los tres pasaban un rato en el salón, últimamente Remus se iba cuando Harry lo hacía. Ahora, volvían a compartir aquellos momentos a solas.

—Hay que hablarle de sexo—dijo Severus a Remus.

Durante toda la cena ambos se habían estado lanzando miradas cargadas de intención, y Severus quería abandonar el salón para que dejaran de ser intenciones y solo hechos.

—Será una conversación complicada para él.—Pero Remus estaba de acuerdo.

—Tenemos que empezar a tratarle de un modo más normal, pero siento que aún no está preparado.

—Tiene dudas, muchas dudas, y no solo respecto a eso.—Remus se inclinó hacia delante—Durante nuestras clases siento que tiene más preguntas de las que es capaz de realizar. ¿Alguna vez tuvo contacto con otras personas a demás de con esos animales?

—Si fue así, él no es capaz de recordarlo.

El ambiente se tensó, aquel era otro tema que no estaban abordado. Petunia no podía quedar impune, aquellos desgraciados que le habían maltratado seguían sus vidas como si nada. Pero debía agradecerle a la maldita haber puesto a Harry en la calle, de otro modo él nunca lo hubiera encontrado.

—La mataría, a ella y reviviría a la bestia que ya murió, solo para matarle de nuevo—dijo Severus lleno de rabia.

—He pensado sobre ello.—Severus había visto al lobo que habitaba dentro de Remus, al salvaje, no a esa versión drogada que le proporcionaba la poción matalobos. Estaba asomando en los bordes de cada una de aquellas palabras.—No soy partidario de matar a nadie, pero si uno de los dos debe hacerlo, sería yo. Harry te necesita más que a mí.

—Eso ahora no es la prioridad—Solo pensar en que Remus los abandonara le causaba ansiedad—Ahora no.

—Quiero besarte—confesó Remus.

—Hazlo—pidió Severus.

Remus se levantó, y tendió una mano a Severus, cuando se besaron, se sintió bien. Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, a lidiar con todo solo. Y aunque solo había compartido un par de noches con Remus, unas que él había considerado como meros trámites sexuales entre dos adultos que querían aplacar su soledad. Aquello le sabía a algo más.

Subieron en silencio a la habitación de Severus, ningún sonido salió de aquellas cuatro paredes insonorizadas. Tampoco lo hizo Remus, ni esa ni ninguna noche después.

Él se había enamorado de Lucius cuando era un niño, cuando no sabía nada del amor y creyó que aquello era a cuanto podía aspirar.

Vivió a la sombra de la necesidad y no del amor. No es que aquello que Remus y él tenían lo fuera, pero al menos era algo que los colocaba en igualdad de posiciones. Y eso le gustó, le gustó mucho. Porque Severus no había conocido más que estar a la sombra, y resistir solo. Remus era más un compañero, un compañero que le buscaba para besarle, para excitarle a tal punto que Severus se sentía como un jovencito que ya ninguno de los dos era. Pero estaba bien, después del fulgor sexual, aquel del que no se cansaba, llegaba una especie de calma. Se encontraba bien en ella, se encontraban bien en ella.

* * *

Días después tomó valor para enfrentar una conversación que le incomodaba.

—Harry, hay un tema del que te quiero hablar antes de que llegue Draco.

El jueves llegó, y había notado a Harry nervioso, sus días eran todos similares. Aquella visita marcaba la diferencia, y debían acostumbrarse.

—Supongo que nadie te habrá explicado lo que son las relaciones sexuales consensuadas.

Sabía que el tema retraería a Harry, pero el chico había expresado lo bien que le sentaba ser tratado con normalidad. Imaginaba que cualquier padre, por incómodo que aquello pudiera resultar, hablaría de consentimiento y prácticas seguras con sus hijos.

Harry se había encogido sobre sí mismo, no era su hijo, pero él si se sentía como la figura paterna de la que tanto él como Harry habían carecido en sus vidas.

—Las prácticas sexuales pueden ser satisfactorias, lo que tu tío te hacía se llama violación.—Harry perdió todo color—Es cuando alguien abusa sexualmente de otra persona, es un delito, es horrible y desearía que jamás hubieras tenido que pasar por eso.

Quería parar, pero Harry necesitaba oírlo.

—Pero esa no es la única práctica sexual que existe, dos personas puede disfrutar del acto sexual si están preparadas, si se desean y son respetuosas con la otra persona. Entiendo que no debe ser fácil para ti entender a lo que me refiero. Pero la atracción sexual es natural, y puede que alguna vez la sientas por otra persona.

Harry le miró.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, Harry, yo no soy especialista en este tema, y supongo que todo lo que tenga que ver con sexo para ti estará muy distorsionado; sin embargo, puede que en el futuro sientas atracción por otra persona y no sepas cómo manejarla.

—No lo entiendo.

—Lo sé—¿Cuándo había pensado que él estaría cualificado para tener esa conversación con Harry?

—¿Tú y Remus tenéis relaciones sexuales consensuadas?

Aquella pregunta sí que no la esperaba, y por primera vez se sintió el crío de los dos.

—Sí.

—Mi tía decía que lo que hacen dos hombres juntos es una aberración—dijo Harry, parecía más tranquilo—. Yo creo que ella me odiaba porque él me prefería a mí. Yo nunca lo quise, de verdad.

—Lo sé.—El dolor en la voz de Harry le supo a propio.

—Pero no podía hacer otra cosa, yo…

—También lo sé. Harry tú nunca tuviste culpa de recibir ese trato, no era algo que tú provocaras. Era de él, era de ella por consentirlo.

Harry asentía, pero Severus necesitaba consolarle aún más. Abrazarle ya no era algo difícil, y Harry se dejó sostener.

Podía sentir su dolor, era casi palpable. Y por mucho que Severus intentara entender lo que Harry sentía, no era capaz de ponerse completamente en sus zapatos.

A Harry el destino le había puesto en demasiados caminos equivocados, incluso él mismo se sentía inapropiado para Harry, pero había llegado hasta él y trataría de no errar, lo haría con todas sus fuerzas.

—Os vi besaros—dijo Harry después de un tiempo.—A ti y a Remus, y Draco dijo que vosotros tenéis sexo.

—Maldito Draco Malfoy, no puede dejar los asuntos de los demás—bufó Severus.

—¿Draco tiene sexo consensuado?—preguntó Harry.

—Sí.

—¿Duele?—preguntó.

—No tiene porqué doler, suele sentirse bien. Pero no hay obligación en hacerlo si uno no se siente bien.

Severus le separó un poco para poder mirarle, parecía tan pequeño, pero no lo era.

—No soy un experto—continuó Severus—, ni siquiera tengo claro de que lo que te haya dicho te haya aclarado algo, Harry. Pero si alguna vez tiene alguna duda, si te sientes mal, puedes preguntarme. El sexo suele ser algo de lo que no se habla, y se comenten errores en el mejor de los casos.

Harry asintió, aún abrazado a Severus, este acarició su cabello. Luchaba entre el deseo de meterlo dentro de una burbuja y que nadie jamás pudiera herirlo de nuevo, y enseñarle cómo funcionaba el mundo, para que él pudiera hacerle frente.

—Draco no sabe lo que te pasó, ni lo que sufriste. No me corresponde a mí contarle nada de ti. Ni siquiera tú tienes porqué contárselo.

—No quiero hacerlo.

—Está bien, es tu vida, solo tú deberías tener control sobre ella. Pero puede que él te haga comentarios que no entiendas, algunos que te hagan sentir incómodo.

—Dice un montón de cosas—confesó Harry.

—Tiene incontinencia verbal.

—¿Eso qué es?

—Es cuando una persona no puede dejar de hablar, y Draco no para, pero le conozco desde que era pequeño y no es un mal chico.

—Él es divertido.—Y de nuevo sintió el rubor en sus mejillas.

—Es normal que Draco te guste, no es nado malo.—Aquello sí que le estaba costando trabajo de decir—Es un chico muy guapo, atractivo, y ha mostrado interés en ti. Pero eso no significa nada más, no tienes que hacer nada con él que tú no quieras. No quiero que te asustes, pero si Draco no sabe algunas cosas de ti, pueda malinterpretar algunas de tus reacciones.

—Yo no…

—No, no tienes que contar nada, Harry.—Le reconfortó—Pero sí que si alguna vez es demasiado para ti le digas no. No tenéis que ser más que amigos, nada más, con él o con cualquiera.

—No lo entiendo.

Severus se rió.

—Yo tampoco, yo solo he tenido dos relaciones en mi vida, no soy ejemplo de nada. Pero si Draco alguna vez te insinúa algo sexual y tú no te sientes cómodo le dices que no.

—No.

—Exacto. Pero el sexo, no siempre es solo eso, normalmente está relacionado a otros sentimientos, como el amor, con una pareja.

—¿Remus y tu tenéis amor?—preguntó Harry serio.

—Esa es una pregunta que no puedo responder tan fácilmente—¿Desde cuándo él había sido tan abierto con su sentimientos?

—Cuando estáis juntos tú sonríes más, ¿eso es amor?

—Creo que se me da mejor explicarte lo que es el sexo que lo que es el amor, Harry—confesó Severus—. De este sé menos, la verdad.

Las llamas le anunciaban la visita de Draco, y sentía que rompía una especie de atmósfera que había creado con Harry, consigo mismo.

Le dio un último abrazo, solo esperaba haberle despejado algunas dudas, aunque sentía que le había abierto otras nuevas.

Harry se veía más animado que al inicio de la conversación, y los jóvenes se sonrieron al mirarse.

Severus le lanzó una mirada de precaución a Draco, y este solo asintió.

Remus apareció y le dio una mirada poco agradable al recién llegado pero dejó un plato de galletas y un poco de té sobre la mesa.

De nuevo, el parloteo de Draco les hizo dejar a los jóvenes a solas, solo que ahora, en la cocina le esperaban unos brazos y besos que eran mucho más agradables.

—¿Qué tal fue la conversación?—le preguntó Remus.

—Creo que ha entendido el punto, pero le surgieron preguntas que yo no sé responder.

Remus estaba olisqueando su cuello, y haciéndole cosquillas.

—Y nos vio besándonos.

—¿Eso significa que ya no tenemos que escondernos?—preguntó Remus.

Ambos se miraron, ¿sería bueno para Harry ver muestras de afecto entre ellos? Quizás sí, quizás el ejemplo fuera la mejor de las enseñanzas. Pero, ¿sería eso bueno para Severus?

Remus le besó, ¿era aquello amor?

No pudo pensar más en ello, en el salón algo explotó, y ambos salieron con las varitas en alto.

Lo que encontraron les sorprendió.

Sobre la mesa había una serie de cartas saltando unas sobre las otras, y cada poco una de ellas explotaba. Harry lo miraba sorprendido, pero colocó una más sobre le montón con una sonrisa traviesa.

Estaban jugando snap explosivo, y Harry lo estaba pasando bien.

Bajaron las varitas, y Remus acarició su cadera, pidiéndole permiso para dejarla allí.

No estaba en su naturaleza aquellas muestras de afecto públicas, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado en esa casa desde que encontró a Harry. Y no todas eran malas.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Me cuesta no poner a un Severus más suave con Harry, un poco occ, sí, pero bueno. En esta historia me está saliendo así.

La charla de Severus y Harry me parecía una que debían tener, aún así es insuficiente, lo sabemos, lo sabemos.

¿Qué pedirá a cambio Draco?

Qué raro me está resultado escribir esta historia, espero que el resultado no sea algo tonto.

Besos.

Shimi.


	12. Capítulo 12

Harry no podía calcular el tiempo que llevaba en la casa de Severus, siempre había sido muy malo en eso, sus días solían ser todos iguales, malos; y luego estaban los muy malos.

Sin embargo, aunque en comparación con el resto de su vida este tiempo había sido corto y también era el mejor que había pasado nunca.

Tenía una cama, una habitación. Había aprendido a leer, no era rápido pero jamás nadie se había tomado tanto esfuerzo porque él aprendiera algo. Y él hacía sus máximos esfuerzos por mejorar.

Podía comer si tener que hacer lo que su tío le pedía. Y comprendió que estaba mal, siempre lo había imaginado. Aquello no estaba bien, pero Harry nunca tuvo opciones de cambiarlo, ni de quejarse, solo podía obedecer o las consecuencias siempre eran peores. Mucho peores.

En casa de Severus no tenía que estar días sin comer, se había acostumbrado a estar encerrado. Pero aunque no salía podía deambular por la casa y el jardín.

Cuando tía Petunia le echó del único hogar que él conocía, se quedó en blanco.

No conocía nada ni a nadie. No tenía dinero ni ningún lugar al que ir. La primera noche se quedó sentado en un seto de la casa, tenía miedo de que realmente llamara a la policía. No sabía lo que ellos le harían, pero su tío siempre le había dicho que sería mil veces peor que lo que él le hacía.

A la mañana siguiente fue despertado con un balde de agua sobre él, completamente congelado, su tía lo corrió a escobazos.

No, no iba a poder volver. Dejó Privet Drive por primera vez en su vida. Las medidas que habían dominado sus días desaparecieron. Ahora todo era enorme, desconocido y frío, muy frío.

Vagaba los días, intentando que nadie le notara. Eso le había quedado claro todos esos años, si no te ven, no te harán daño.

Nunca había tenido pertenencias, su ropa eran los desechos que su primo ya no usaba, sus zapatos siempre le habían venido grandes, pero en una casa nunca había notado la incomodidad de andar durante horas con ellos. Una mochila vieja, un par de mudas, y los dos soldaditos de plásticos que su primo quemó al saber que Harry los había recogido de la basura.

No sabía por qué los había llevado con él, no valían nada y estaban completamente deformados. Pero lo hacían sentir menos solo.

Los tenía en su mano sentado en un banco de un parque. Había podido conseguir algo de agua, había fuentes, pero hacía días que no comía. Estaba acostumbrado, pasaba días sin comer cuando Harry se quejaba; cuando su tío no obtenía placer; cuando su tía aprovechaba un viaje de su marido para tenerlo completamente encerrado.

El hambre era una constante compañera, pero no recordaba haber estado tanto tiempo sin hacerlo.

En unos bancos más alejados había un tipo, comía un bocadillo. A esa distancia no podía ver de qué era. Harry salivó, ojalá pudiera tener un bocado.

—Eh tú, ven aquí—le llamó el tipo. Y Harry estuvo por irse, nadie le había llamado en la vida, no al menos para no hacerle daño de algún modo. No conocía a ese hombre, pero le había visto y era mejor irse.

—Ven, te daré un poco—insistió.

Harry no sabía qué hacer, tenía tanta hambre.

—¿No quieres un poco?—Sí, la verdad es que sí quería. Vio cómo rompía la mitad y se lo ofrecía.

¿Qué debería de hacer?

Se acercó, y miró al hombre, siempre le había costado enfocar bien, pero la expresión en su cara sí la vio. Y dudó unos segundo, al final extendió la mano para tomar el trozo de bocadillo, pero fue apartado con rapidez.

Ya había visto la mueca en su rostro, la conocía.

—Te lo daré si tú me das algo a cambio—dijo el tipo.

Harry inclinó su cabeza, y solo siguió al hombre que se levantó andando a una zona más frondosa.

No tomó mucho tiempo, el suelo estaba frío bajo sus rodillas, ni siquiera tenía que moverse, porque el hombre agarró su cabeza moviéndose como quiso dentro de su boca. El sabor agrio era demasiado familiar. Harry solo cerró los ojos, como siempre hacía. Cuando todo terminó, el tipo tiró su medio bocadillo al suelo y se fue.

Harry lo tomó, le dolía un poco la mandíbula, y pasó el mal sabor dando un par de bocados al bocadillo. Era de atún.

No lo tomó entero, no sabía cuando podría volver a comer, lo guardó envolviéndolo en una camiseta dentro de su mochila y buscó un lugar donde poder esconderse lo que quedaba de día.

Aquel episodio no fue único, algunos le habían dado comida, otros un par de billetes. Una vez fue a casa de un tipo que le dejó bañarse.

Le hubiera gustado no tener que recurrir a eso para poder comer, y buscaba comida en las papeleras, el problema fue que no era el único en la calle. Y pronto supo que había territorios y había reglas.

Pasar desapercibido siempre era lo mejor.

No se quedaba mucho en ningún sitio, por lo que la noche que Severus le encontró no llevaba ni dos horas en la zona.

Se veía tranquila, había encontrado unas cajas, y un buen rincón. Llevaba dos días sin comer, pero estaba agotado de caminar, solo quería dormir.

No tenía dudas de que lo que Severus quería era sexo, pero Harry había aprendido que era mejor no irse con nadie a su casa, era más peligroso y solían hacerle más daño. Iba a nevar, hacía muchísimo frío y cuando entró en el cálido hogar de Severus se sintió bien, pero Harry nunca bajaba la guardia.

Comió y deseó poder guardar algo de ese estofado en su mochila. Estaba muy bueno. El hombre delante de él era muy hosco, pero por algún motivo no le asustó tanto como otros lo habían hecho antes. Los que sonreían y se veían amables le daban mucho más miedo.

Hizo lo que sabía tenía que hacer, le había dado de comer, Harry se puso de rodillas, pero Severus le rechazó. Le rechazó muchas veces, y Harry no entendía nada.

Su tío siempre le había dicho la suerte que había tenido de dar con una familia como la suya, y como existían cosas mucho peores. Personas mucho peores que le harían mucho daño.

Harry de dolor sabía bastante, pero todo solía tener un denominador común, con Severus era diferente y por primera vez se sintió completamente perdido.

Si no quería su cuerpo, ¿qué es lo que quería ese hombre?

Jamás se le pasó por la imaginación que lo quisiera fuera ayudarle. No se cuestionaba que alguien fuera amable, incluso bueno porque sí. No era lo que había vivido, y él solo tenía su experiencia para comparar.

Severus le había pedido que se quedara, y Harry no sabía qué hacer. Pasaba las horas encerrado en la habitación que le había prestado. Tenía una cama, y le había dicho que tenía que dormir en ella. Harry no estaba acostumbrado, nunca había tenido una y las pocas veces que había estado en una todas tenían que ver con sexo.

Pero algo que había sido inculcado a fuego en él era la obediencia, jamás había desobedecido en nada a sus tíos. No lo hizo con Severus.

Pero si no quería su cuerpo, algo tendría que dar, y comenzó a limpiar. A tía Petunia era lo único que le gustaba que hiciera Harry.

A Severus parecía que también.

Y sus días, esos nuevos, pasaron de ese modo. Con un hombre que hablaba poco, que no quería tener sexo con él, y que le daba comida y techo.

A Dudley de niño le traían regalos en Navidad, muchísimos, Harry sabía que él lo único que tendría era a su tío Vernon sobre él esa noche. Pero escuchaba como Dudley abría los juguetes, los regalos año tras año.

Le daban cosas, le hacían comidas copiosas, en su cumpleaños ocurría lo mismo, montones de regalos, dulces que Harry tan solo podía oler desde su alacena.

¿Era ese su regalo después de tantos años? ¿Comida y techo sin tener que dar nada a cambio? ¿El acumulado de años y años de todo lo demás?

Harry solo supo una cosa, él no quería irse de allí jamás. Había tenido miedo en entrar, pero ahora tenía miedo de que Severus un día se cansara de que Harry solo gorroneara y le echara de su casa.

Cuando le dijo que él conocía a sus padres, algo dentro de Harry se rompió. Sus tíos le habían dicho que eran unas personas horribles, delincuentes que habían abandonado a su hijo a su suerte. Harry al principio había soñado con que ellos alguna vez volvieran a por él. Que se lo llevaran de ese horrible lugar. Finalmente, supo que era verdad. Que le habían abandonado y que jamás nadie iría a sacarlo de allí.

Que Severus les hubiera conocido, que le dijeran que eran buenas personas y que le habían querido. A él nunca le había querido nadie, le dolió, porque le hubiera gustado tener al menos eso. Saber que alguien le quiso alguna vez.

Entendió que Severus hacía aquello por sus padres, pero no por él, no le importaba. De alguna manera se sintió especial, aunque no fuera por sí mismo.

Severus se sentaba con él, leía y trataba de que Harry entendiera. No quería defraudarle, pero se le daba muy mal entender nada, siempre había sido un estúpido.

Pero ese tiempo con Severus era especial, nadie, absolutamente nadie había querido pasar tiempo con él en su vida. Y Severus quería, se llevaba los libros a su habitación. Eran de Severus y Harry se quedaba dormido abrazándolos.

El hombre le compró cosas, cosas que solo eran de él, con dinero. ¿Qué podía hacer Harry para compensarlo? No se le ocurría nada.

Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando llegó Remus. Harry al verlo tembló, era diferente, había algo en él distinto a Severus, a cualquier persona que hubiera conocido antes y no sabía lo que era.

No le gustó, pero era un invitado de Severus. Decía que también era amigo de sus padres.

Tenía un rostro amable, pero Harry no confió en él. Se había acostumbrado a estar a solas con Severus, y este dejó de pasar tiempo con él. Su lugar lo ocupó Remus, y poco a poco tuvo que hacerse al hombre, aunque no le gustara y mirase constantemente a Severus.

Cuando le tocó, supo que con él no sería como con Severus. Había estado teniendo sexo con hombres toda su vida, pero por una vez, por una maldita vez no quería tener que hacerlo. ¿Severus se enfadaría con él si no accedía?

Hacía años que Harry no desobedecía a alguien, y cuando salió corriendo hacia Severus sintió que había cometido un error.

Le echaría, Remus le diría que Harry no había querido estar con él, y Severus se enfadaría.

Sabía que tenía que bajar, pedirle perdón a Remus y hacer lo que él quisiera.

No se atrevió a entrar e interrumpir a Severus, tampoco a irse. Congelado y pensando en que había destrozado su futuro, se sentó en el suelo.

Nunca esperó que Severus le pusiera por delante de otra persona, que amenazara a cualquiera con hacerle daño si tocaban a Harry. Nunca pensó que él fuera importante para Severus de ese modo.

Harry quería a Severus, y él nunca había querido a nadie. Tampoco nunca había sentido celos de ese modo. Quizás alguna vez envidió la vida de Dudley, pero no eran celos. Harry tenía celos de Remus, podía no saber de muchas cosas, pero era evidente el interés que Remus tenía en Severus.

Pero todo cambió el día que Draco entró por la chimenea. Supo varias cosas ese día, que la magia existía, que él no podría jamás soñar con tener algo así, y que podría gustarle alguien del modo que le gustaba Draco.

Desde que el rubio había aparecido supo que era alguien especial. Nunca había conocido a alguien así. Era cierto que la única persona de su edad que él había conocido era su primo, y que este le odiaba.

Harry había quedado mucho más impresionado por conocer a Draco, como hablaba, como se movía, que porque hubiera estado viviendo entre magos y él no lo hubiera sabido.

Draco le miró, le sonrió y le llamó guapo.

Draco volvió, y le volvió a hablar y a mirar. A él, a Harry. Hablaba mucho y la verdad es que no entendía casi nada. Pero eso era normal, Harry casi nunca entendía mucho de lo que los demás veían cosas normales.

Pero Draco era diferente, le hablaba como si Harry fuera como él. Le gastaba bromas que él no entendía, pero no le importaba, porque le miraba, le sonreía, y seguía contando cosas increíbles.

A veces le pillaba mirándole, mirando sus labios, incluso su cuerpo. Draco quería tener sexo con él, y Harry se sentía raro con eso. Nunca había asociado algo bueno con el sexo. Era algo doloroso o incómodo, algo que él daba para tener comida o que le dejaran vivir.

Él había visto a Remus y a Severus, Draco había hablado sobre que su padre y Severus habían tenido una relación amorosa.

Todo era demasiado desconocido para Harry, él quería a Severus, pero no tenía nada que ver con el sexo. Y sin embargo cuando Draco le miraba sentía algunas cosas que nunca había sentido antes, pero de igual modo no creía que tuvieran nada que ver con el sexo.

La conversación que Severus tuvo con él le resultó muy extraña, le gustaba que el hombre siguiera preocupándose por él. Que los besos que le vio dándose con Remus no significara que Harry ya no fuera importante para él.

¿La atracción de la que hablaba era lo que había sentido cuando vio a Draco?

Para Harry todo eso era muy complicado de entender, entendía que Severus le decía que no tenía que ver con lo que él había tenido que hacer anteriormente. Pero ¿cuál era la diferencia?

La única duda real que a Harry le surgía era por qué Draco era así con él. Harry entendía la fascinación que sentía por el rubio, era impresionante. Pero él, ¿Harry?

Cuando Draco hablaba de las cosas que había visto, que había vivido Harry no tenía nada que comentar. Él tardaba veinte minutos en leer correctamente un pequeño párrafo, no tenía ni idea de nada de la vida, ni tenía amigos, ni aficiones. Nunca había ido a una fiesta, ni había salido a comer a los sitios de los que hablaba Draco. Si este supiera cómo había sido su vida hasta que Severus le encontró probablemente le dejaría de hablar.

Harry no era mago, y lo que Severus había descubierto dentro de él era malo, lo sabía. ¿Por qué Draco le hablaba? Él no había conocido a sus padres, y Harry no era interesante.

Pero se sentía bien cuando Draco iba a casa de Severus, esa tarde iría. Todos los jueves estaba allí.

Había estado hablando con Remus en sus clases, quería aprender cosas para poder hablar con Draco.

Pero cuando el chico llegaba y se sentaban en el salón a Harry se le olvidaba todo, tan solo le miraba, le sonreía y no quería que se fuera.

—¿Has pensado en lo que te dije de salir una noche de fiesta?—le preguntó cuando Severus y Remus se fueron.

Sí, lo había pensado, claro. Pero no tenía claro qué era salir de fiesta, y por el tono y el momento en el que lo decía Draco, era algo que no quería que los otros dos supieran.

—Este fin de semana, Blaise va a organizar una fiesta en su casa. No seremos mucho, pero podrías venir.

El tal Blaise era un amigo de Draco que siempre nombraba, la única experiencia que había tenido con amigos de otros no había sido muy buena. Con los amigos de Dudley siempre salía herido.

—Creo que te tienen demasiado sobreprotegido, los chicos de nuestra edad tienen derecho a salir y pasarlo bien, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió.

—¿Crees que podrás escaparte de aquí?

—¿Escaparme?

—Sí, la fiesta es a las 10, pero puedo venir más tarde a por ti. Lo importante es que Severus y tu padre no se enteren.

A Harry le hubiera gustado decirle a Draco que Remus no era su padre, pero Severus le había dicho que así era mejor.

Alguien había matado a sus padres, y era alguien que también le había querido matar a él.

Irse de la casa de Severus era lo último que quería, no quería mentirle, pero también quería estar con Draco.

—Te acompañaré de vuelta aquí cuando la fiesta termine, ¿Qué me dices? Será divertido.

Draco acarició su hombro y a Harry le hormigueó el estómago.

—Sí.

—Estupendo, te esperaré fuera a las 11, creo que lo mejor es que salgas por la ventana. No puedes decir nada o Severus no me dejará volver en la vida.

Harry asintió, solo eran un par de días los que tendría que pasar pero estaba muy nervioso.

Esa noche, en la cena, Severus anunció que al día siguiente iría a Hogwarts. Harry sabía que era una escuela por las clases de Remus, la antigua escuela a la que habían ido ellos y sus padres.

Severus se iría por un par de días, y Harry sintió una especie de alivio. Si no estaba no sería como si le estuviera mintiendo por salir con Draco, aún así no se sentía bien.

—Tengo que ir a hablar con alguien, sé que no te gusta mucho quedarte con Remus, pero sabes que puedes confiar en él, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió, y aunque había comenzado a confiar en Remus, no era lo mismo que con él. Cuando al día siguiente le vio partir sintió un nudo en su estómago.

Habían sido pocos meses en los que se habían conocido y estaba viviendo con el hombre, pero saber que él estaba cerca siempre le hacía sentirse bien, seguro.

Remus le besó antes de irse, y Harry se sintió un poco incómodo. No había visto a sus tíos hacer eso nunca, era un gesto muy íntimo, pero a Severus se le veía feliz.

¿Draco le daría un beso alguna vez a él? ¿Cómo se sentiría?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando Severus le miró antes de irse por la chimenea.

Fueron dos días extraños, la ausencia de Severus la sentían los dos, pero el sábado por la noche llegó. Se despidió de Remus que parecía preocupado mirando las llamas de la chimenea.

—Buenas noches, Harry, que descanses.

Harry se sintió mal, nunca había mentido a personas que le importaran.

Cuando llegó la hora, abrió la ventana. Se había puesto la ropa que Severus le había comprado y había tratado de peinarse.

En la calle estaba Draco sonriéndole.

Cuando saltó por la ventana, Draco le tomó en un abrazo para que no cayera.

Estaban muy cerca, y Draco olía realmente bien.

—¿Estás listo?

Harry asintió, estaba con Draco, estaba listo.

—Agárrate fuerte a mí—le dijo al oído haciéndole cosquillas sobre la piel.

Draco sacó su varita, Harry sintió un tirón desde su ombligo hacia adentró, y todo se volvió negro a su alrededor.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Me he pensado mucho si publicar este capítulo, mi idea no era sacar el punto de vista de Harry. Pero bueno, aquí está.

Hogwarts, fiestas juveniles, un Harry enamoriscado sin saber lo que significa el amor, malas combinaciones todas ellas.

Hasta la próxima.

Besitos.

Shimi.


	13. Capítulo 13

Severus sabía que se habían quedado sin opciones para descubrir qué era lo que le había pasado a la magia de Harry.

Si hubiera podido recurrir a otra fuente lo hubiera hecho, pero solo daba con paredes dentro de aquel laberinto de magia.

—Quiero ir contigo—le dijo Remus mientras ocupaba su lado de la cama.

Severus se giró hacia su compañero de cama, estudió su rostro un poco más. Pocas eran las ganas que tenía de ir a Hogwarts, aquel lugar solo desencadenaba una serie de malos recuerdos que no quería enfrentar. Pero ese hombre era otro buen motivo. Reconocía que aquella intimidad, sus manos buscándole, con sus ojos sobre él mirándole con ternura, respeto y ahora preocupación era un extra con el que no había contado.

Podría no haber contado con él, pero no lo rechazaba. No lo empujaba con la barrera no física que había creado toda su vida.

Le dejó pasar, y tomó un buen lugar, uno calmado y cálido. Una tarde de otoño, una taza de té, un buen libro, y una sonrisa que rompía su sentimiento de soledad.

Eso era Remus, y mucho más, pero no podía acompañarle.

—No podemos dejar a Harry solo.

Remus le atrapó en un abrazo, suspirando pero sabiendo que era verdad. Siempre había pensado que sentir algo, como lo que sintió por Lucius, volvía débil a la personas, manipulables. Pero lo que no podía llegar a imaginar, es que también podía hacerte más fuerte.

Severus se sentía más fuerte que nunca con Remus y Harry. No era mucho tiempo el que llevaban todos juntos, pero sí el suficiente para que Severus supiera que habían cambiado su vida.

Trató de luchar con el sentimiento, llevaba luchando contra él toda su vida, era lógico que no lo aceptara fácilmente. Pero una vez lo hizo, le caló hondo.

—Necesitamos respuestas.

—Esas son las que me asustan verdaderamente.—Remus escondió su rostro en su cuello, las pequeñas cosquillas del aire que exhalaba le hicieron estremecerse.

Severus se abrazó más fuerte, le gustaba sentirle encajando.

—También temo que volver a la escuela te traigan recuerdos que te alejen de mí.—Las palabras fueron susurradas contra su cuello. Severus suspiró.

Necesitaba mirarle a los ojos, él temía a los recuerdos, pero solo eran eso.

—No fuiste lo peor de mi experiencia en Hogwarts.

Se separaron a penas, lo justo para ver los ojos ámbar de Remus cargados de vergüenza.

—No hice nada, y podría haberlo hecho.—Remus acarició su pelo, estaba más largo que como él solía llevarlo, sintió las caricias llegar hasta su cuero cabelludo.

—Éramos niños.—Era algo que siempre trataba de pensar, eran niños, niños crueles que maduraron como pudieron.

—Sabes que eso no es una excusa, yo sabía que estaba mal, pero temía perder a mis amigos, los únicos que había tenido en mi vida.

—Fuiste un cobarde—dijo Severus, no había rencor en su voz y le sorprendió, aquella época era una mancha oscura en su vida. Solo Lucius hizo que algunos momentos valieran la pena.

—Fui un cobarde.—Admitió Remus, al parecer ambos necesitaban decirlo en voz alta.

—No podemos cambiar el pasado, si fuera así yo lo hubiera hecho.

Sentía que necesitaba confesar sus propios pecados, su propia condena durante todos esos años. Miró a su amante, aceptaba aquella calmada relación, aceptaba abrirse después de tanto tiempo a alguien.

Quizás él también era un cobarde.

—Yo escuché la profecía.—Sintió como si sus pies estuvieran sumergidos en agua helada, que le reptaba hasta congelarle todo su interior—La oí y se la conté a Voldemort.

Remus se separó, lo sabía, se había equivocado al confesarlo.

—¿Tú?—El dolor en su voz era evidente.

Severus sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, pero por un lado sintió una especie de alivio. Haberlo dicho en voz alta, tuviera las consecuencias que tuviera, había sido liberador.

Tomó los pantalones, no quería tener esa conversación desnudo, Remus le imitó y ambos salieron de la cama.

—Yo estaba en Cabeza de Puerco, no debería de haber estado allí esa noche, no tenía porque haber estado.—Recordaba con detalle cada momento de aquella noche—Trelawney era extraña, pero cuando su voz cambió y las palabras comenzaron a tener sentido, supe que aquello iba a marcar la diferencia.

Remus parecía consternado, no era para menos, sinceramente.

—No la escuché completamente, el riesgo a que alguien me descubriera y no pudiera transmitir la noticia era demasiado alto.—No contó cómo el señor oscuro estaba desesperado, iracundo y se volvía cada vez más cruel con los suyos. No contó que temía por Lucius, que temía por sí mismo, no contó nada de eso—Corrí y se la conté, y señalé sin ser consciente a Lily, a James y a Harry.

Remus dejó caer su cabeza hacia abajo, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado.

—Cuando supe de quién se trataba hice lo único que se me ocurrió.—Remus le miraba espantado—Se lo conté a Dumbledore, le pedí que la protegiera.

Voldemort solo le había dado vagas esperanzas, sabía que no valían nada.

—¿Solo a ella?—Harry estaba en su habitación, Harry había sufrido una vida horrible, marcado por una profecía, arrancado de los brazos de sus padres, tirado y ocultado en el mundo muggle. Y nunca fue una prioridad para Severus, nunca quiso protegerle a él.

Severus asintió sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo, pues sabía que de no haber sido por él, muchas vidas se hubieran salvado, Harry no hubiera sido herido de aquel modo.

—Dumbledore me pidió que espira para él, que era la única manera de mantenerlos a salvo. Fallé, obviamente fallé.

Remus estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, solo con el pantalón puesto, las cicatrices blanquecinas por todo su pecho eran antiguas, pero se agitaban bajo su pesada respiración.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto?¿Por qué ahora?—le preguntó.

—Porque creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, porque nunca se lo había contado a nadie, porque me pesa cada día de mi vida.

—Severus…

Severus necesitaba apoyarse sobre algo, necesitaba sostenerse, colocó una de sus manos sobre la cómoda de robusta madera del dormitorio y miró a Remus. Lo que viniera después de su nombre solo sería doloroso, pero aún le necesitaba.

—Te arrepientes.—No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

—Cada día.

Remus se levantó y se aproximó a él, Severus se mantuvo firme.

—Siento que todos nos equivocamos, todos. Yo me alejé de Sirius, por mis propios y egoístas motivos, yo no supe verlo. Era mi amigo, tenía que haber visto que nos traicionaría.

—Es el día de las culpas.—Intentó sonar sarcástico, pero no lo consiguió.

—Todos cargamos las nuestras, ¿no es así?—Remus le acarició, sintió la palma cálida contra su mejilla y no pudo evitar cobijarse en ella, no esperaba que le perdonara, pero no quería estar sin él, ya no.

—No le fallaré, no puedo fallarle—confesó.

—¿A Lily?

—A Harry.

Severus le besó, y Remus le correspondió, tenían las heridas abiertas, pero ambos sabían que se necesitaban.

Esa tarde se marchó a Hogwarts.

Tomó un traslador hasta Hogsmeade, no había vuelto allí desde hacía más de una década, la última vez lo hizo siendo aún pareja de Lucius para visitar a Draco.

Los pelos se le pusieron de punta, pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo y dejar los recuerdos en aquello que eran, solo recuerdos.

Tenía cita con Minerva McGonagall, la nueva directora. Podría haberse aparecido delante de la puerta que daba a Hogsmeade, pero iba con tiempo y no le vendría mal poner sus ideas claras.

Dumbledore había muerto aquejado de una extraña enfermedad, no había encontrado nada más sobre ello. Y siendo uno de los magos más importantes de su era, cuanto menos resultaba sospechoso que se supiera tan poco.

Otro dato extraño era que el único retrato que existía del hombre estuviera alojado en Hogwarts, eso tampoco era común para un hombre de su altura.

Necesitaba respuestas, y era su última esperanza, varios habían estado en la casa destruida de los Potter en Godric's Hollow, y casi todos se encontraban ahora muertos o casi, la idea de ir hasta Azkaban para hablar con Sirius Black era una con la que no quería ni contar.

La imagen familiar del imponente castillo le dio la bienvenida, con un golpe de varita vio aparecer al viejo Filch saliendo del interior del castillo.

El hombre le miró mal, pero tampoco esperaba una calurosa bienvenida. Le acompañó hasta la entrada donde parecía que jamás pasaría el tiempo. La mujer endurecida que él ya conocía le esperaba en la entrada, el detalle no le pasó por alto. No lo quería en su despacho.

—Buenas tardes, Snape—le saludó Mcgonagall

—Buenas tardes, gracias por atenderme.

El rostro grabado en roca de la mujer no emitió ninguna emoción, sin embargo, estaba molesta, por mucho que Dumbledore hubiera hablado a su favor aún había muchas personas que no sentían ninguna simpatía por él, McGonagall se encontraba entre ellas.

—Me sorprendió tu carta—dijo la mujer—. Pensé que habías dejado claro que jamás volverías a este colegio.

—Con gusto lo hubiera seguido cumpliendo.—¿Para qué iban a andar tratando ser agradables? Ninguno de los dos lo eran—Necesito hablar con el retrato de Dumbledore.

—Ya, lo dejaste claro en tu carta.—Ella no se movió ni un ápice del lugar donde estaba, no se lo iba a poner fácil, contaba con ello.

—Es importante.

—Eso lo valoraré yo.—La bruja calló cuando un grupo de estudiantes de Gryffindor cruzó un pasillo cercano. Severus sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal al volver a ver aquellas túnicas. Tenía que centrarse.

—Es importante, no hubiera venido jamás aquí si no lo fuera.

—No hablaremos de esto aquí.—Por fin decía algo con sentido. McGonagall seguía vistiendo los colores típicos de su clan escocés, dudaba que alguna vez la hubiera visto con algo diferente.

Reconocía el trayecto hasta el despacho del director, en este caso directora, pero cuando entraron no era para nada como en sus recuerdos. No estaba sobrecargado de los chisme que acumulaba Dumbledore. Desgraciadamente, Severus había visitado demasiadas veces aquella estancia.

Rápidamente intentó ubicar el retrato que había ido a buscar, había tantos cuadros de viejos directores, algunos dormidos y otros mirándole inquisitivamente, que le hizo sentir el niño que ya no era.

La mujer se sentó tras su mesa, haciendo que Severus tomara uno de los asiento al otro lado del escritorio, desde su posición de adulto el lugar seguía siendo apabullante.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó ella.

—No es un tema que quiera hablar en público.—Se ganó varios resoplidos de varios retratos.

—Este es el único lugar donde vas a contarme qué es lo que vienes a buscar, Snape.—La mujer, la antigua profesora que lo amonestaba en los pasillos cuando sin cuestionarse nada le restaba puntos y nunca lo hacía con sus adorados Gryffindor no se lo quería poner fácil.

Severus volvió a barajar sus posibilidades, le quedaba tan solo una carta, solo una, así que la lanzó.

—Encontré algo de los Potter.—La sucesión de ojos abiertos y giro de varita protegiéndolos a ambos en una burbuja ocultadora fue rápido, muy rápido para una bruja que parecía estar construida en roca.

—¿Tú?—Inquirió la mujer. Si la sola mención del apellido que todo el mundo conocía y alababa ponía a la mujer así, es que había ido al lugar correcto.

—No diré nada más, necesito hablar con él—Sentenció Severus—. Es urgente.

La directora golpeteó la mesa de robusto roble con sus dedos, parecía estar dialogando con ella misma.

—Acompáñame.—Pensó que tendría que lidiar más con ella, pero sinceramente, se alegraba de no tener que decir nada más allí, por mucha protección que creyeran tener.

Abandonaron la sala principal, nunca había pasado de aquella estancia, pero como todo en aquel castillo era mucho más de lo que se podía ver a simple vista. Varias habitaciones después llegaron a una pequeña, casi vacía. Severus tenía su mano sobre su varita en su túnica, si alguien no confiaba en un Gryffindor era él mismo.

—Buenas tardes, Severus. Es una sorpresa y un placer volverte a ver.—La voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar, cargada de un tono afable, incluso cariñoso que nada tenía que ver con la realidad maquiavélica de su dueño.

Lo único que había en aquella pequeña estancia estaba resguardado con un fuerte hechizo que le golpeaba cada vez que respiraba, tras él, el retrato de Albus Dumbledore.

Salvo que la imagen no fue pintada sobre el hombre que él alguna vez conoció, esta era una que le mostraba completamente marchito, con trozos oscurecidos hasta parecer estar hechos de madera seca, solo sus ojos claros parecían ser los del hombre que una vez le mintió diciendo que él protegería a Lily.

Sus ojos y su voz encerrados como una criatura peligrosa en un rincón oscuro de Hogwarts.

Severus se aferró a su varita, la iba a necesitar.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¡Buenos días a todas!

En realidad este era el capítulo que debería haber escrito la semana pasada, pero Harry se puso pesado y me hizo escribir su capítulo.

La relación entre Severus y Remus la imagino así, tranquila, aunque pueda ponerse caliente como el infierno, siempre cálida como la de dos compañeros de vida.

¡Nos metemos de lleno en la trama!

Espero que os esté gustando.

Hasta la semana que viene.

Besito.

Shimi.


	14. Capítulo 14

Draco vio salir a Harry, se le hizo la boca agua. Tenía algo difícil de evitar querer, no sabía bien qué es lo que era.

Chicos guapos había muchos, él mismo era uno de ellos. No, no era eso. Quizás aquella extraña manera de mirar, la forma en que sonreía tímidamente.

Tenía algo, algo que le apetecía mucho.

Por un momento pensó que no se atrevería, y se sorprendió verlo salir por la ventana. Sonrió satisfecho.

Sus amigos llevaban un buen rato en la fiesta de Blaise, fiesta era un eufemismo a las tremendas orgías que se armaban en la casa de su amigo.

Salvo que esta noche, Draco tenía claro que no tenía más interés que en tener a Harry para él.

Acabó en sus brazos una vez que saltó, se ajustaba bien a él, muy bien. Por un momento lo pensó, quizás aquella fiesta no era lo mejor para Harry.

Parecía demasiado inocente para un lugar así, pero cuando le sonrió y se dejó sostener, Draco no lo pensó.

Los apareció directamente en el salón de la inmensa vivienda.

El ambiente cargado era fácil de notar, Harry seguía completamente pegado a él. Draco le tomó de la mano y lo introdujo.

Sus amigos le miraron curiosos, otros con miradas ávidas. Eso no iba a ocurrir, Harry era suyo.

—Hola, soy Pansy.—Le extendió la mano su amiga—Así que tú eres el que trae loco últimamente a nuestro Draco.

Harry se pegó un poco más a su lado. Realmente la vulnerabilidad no era algo que atrajera a Draco habitualmente, pero en Harry tenía un componente diferente. Pasó su brazo por su cintura, y Harry pareció complacido.

—Vaya, parece un pajarito—dijo Blaise que llevaba la camisa tan abierta que mostraba un pecho liso y oscuro que Draco conocía perfectamente. Theo apareció detrás de Blaise, atrayéndolo hacia él y besando su cuello.

Quizás esos dos fueran la pareja más estable y abierta que Draco había conocido nunca. En cierta modo, les envidiaba. Los padres de Theo habían muerto hacia unos años, y él era el heredero único y libre de su apellido, Blaise no cargaba con esa cruz, su familia no estaba al mismo nivel que el de ellos. La libertad era algo con lo que Draco había soñado toda su vida.

—Así que este es Harry.—No, si había con alguien con el que no compartiría a Harry era con Theo.

Amigos, sí. Rivales, también.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?—le preguntó a Harry, los ojos esmeralda le miraban de un modo en el que pocas veces había sido mirado. Como si Draco fuera todo, la verdad, es que sí, tenía a todo el que quisiera, pero nadie le había mirado como ese chico extraño lo hacía.

Draco apareció dos copas, y le ofreció una a Harry. La conversación se destensó un poco, Draco no es que hubiera estado todo el tiempo hablando de Harry, no mucho, pero sus amigos le conocían. A Draco nadie le importaba lo suficiente como para nombrarlo mucho.

Harry había salido un par de veces.

Le miró beber de su copa, estaba tan fuera de lugar allí. Lo mejor sería no dejarlo a solas.

Pansy no paraba de mirar a Draco, la muy pesada quería hablar con él. Si quisiera sermones, se hubiera quedado a pasar la velada con sus padres.

Se apartó un poco, no le gustaba dejar a Harry con Blaise y Theo, pero les amenazó con la mirada.

—¿Qué?—dijo exasperado a su amiga.

—¿Qué le pasa?—preguntó mirando a Harry.

—Es tímido.—Draco no le iba a perder la pista. En la habitación había otros antiguos compañeros, con un leve recorrido se dio cuenta de que se había acostado ya con la mayoría. Y que muchos tenían los ojos sobre Harry.

Este solo miraba su copa, mientras asentía o negaba con la cabeza lo que fuera que los otros le estuvieran preguntando.

—Ese chico no es normal.

—¿Acaso tú lo eres?—Se quejó Draco, quería volver al lado de Harry.

—¿Es muggle?—El tono despectivo de Pansy, le molestó a Draco. Él nunca saldría con un muggle.

—Tengo límites, Pans. ¿Tienes algo más que preguntarme o puedo disfrutar de la noche?

La chica no paraba de mirar a Harry, como si quisiera desentrañar un rompecabezas. Era cierto que no era el tipo de chico que Draco llevaría allí. A veces un cambio de dieta no era malo, en cualquier caso.

No la dejó seguir preguntando, agarró a Harry de la cintura de nuevo, y le dijo que fueran a bailar un poco.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta que aquello no era para Harry, tenía la movilidad de un autómata. Pero le gustaba agarrarlo y mantenerlo pegado a él, notaba como a poco se relajaba contra él y como las caricias sobre su cuello eran bien recibidas.

Pequeños toques, conociendo su cintura, sus manos, pero lo que llevaba queriendo toda la noche era besarle. Quizás algo más que una noche.

No era su estilo ser remilgado delante de nadie, pero no quería tener espectadores en aquella ocasión.

Cuando sus amigos se acercaron, Draco le susurró al oído que iban a salir corriendo. Harry le miró sin comprender mucho, pero agarró su mano y rápidamente ambos echaron a correr hacia el jardín.

No le llegó lo que Pansy le dijo, no le importaba realmente.

Blaise siempre ampliaba mágicamente el jardín para esas ocasiones, y Draco tenía claro al punto donde quería llevar a Harry.

Cuando llegó a un cenador tremendamente cursi, paró. Blaise lo había creado especialmente para él, sabía que era uno de sus lugares favoritos de Malfoy Manor, una licencia a la primera vez que ellos estuvieron juntos.

Harry lo miró, sí, era el lugar ideal.

—¿Te gusta?—preguntó.

Harry asintió, no se había equivocado, Draco no le había soltado la mano después de llegar.

La pequeña carrera le había dejado el corazón acelerado. La iluminación artificial del lugar era ideal para crear una atmósfera íntima.

Lo llevó a uno de lo bancos blancos de hierro forjado, él se sentó y acercó a Harry para que lo hiciera encima de él.

Notó como aquello hizo que el moreno bajara la mirada tímidamente.

Le tomó de la barbilla para que le mirara, sin darse cuenta Draco pasó su lengua por sus labios. Relamiéndose ante la vista.

Acarició la piel de su mejilla, captando la mirada esmeralda.

—¿Quieres que te bese?—le preguntó sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

Harry le miró los labios, y volvió a esconder su mirada. Draco le obligó a mirarle.

—Si no me dices que sí, no te besaré.—De ese modo se ganó un leve sí de su boca.

No necesitó más para besarle, había querido hacerlo desde que le conoció. Pero se encontró siendo el único besando de los dos.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó.

—Lo siento.

—¿Es tu primer beso?—Se imaginaba que Harry era virgen, pero que al menos sabría lo que era un beso.

Harry negó, y Draco lo entendió aún menos.

Draco volvió a besarle, atrayéndolo más hacia él. Para de nuevo encontrarse solo invadiendo su boca.

—Tienes que mover la lengua, devolverme el beso, así.—Probó de nuevo intentando que Harry le siguiera, pero de nuevo se encontró solo, con Harry temblando entre sus brazos.

—Perdón—se excusó de nuevo cuando Draco lo levantó de sus piernas para ponerse de pie.

Harry se quedó callado mirándose los pies. Draco comenzaba a darse cuenta de que sí, que Harry tenía algo, había llegado a creer que solo era timidez. Quería creer que solo era eso.

Se separó de él. Así no le gustaban las cosas.

—Volvamos a la fiesta.—Por mucho que quiso hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, no era así.

Harry le miró desesperado.

—No.

—Mira, lo siento, esto no va a salir bien, no sé qué te pasa, ¿prefieres que te acompañe a casa?

Harry cambió ante sus ojos, se acercó a él, intentó besarle. Draco trató de apartarle, pero estaba decidido. El beso no era bueno, pero era algo mejor de lo que antes habían tenido.

El problema era que Harry no paraba de temblar y le hacía sentir como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo. Como si le estuviera obligando, solo era un beso y se sentía así de mal, no quería ni pensar lo que sería acostarse con él.

—No tienes porque hacerlo, no pasa nada.—Le abrazó. No era muy dado a otorgar consuelo a nadie, no al menos de ese modo.

No le gustaban las cosas intensas, los sentimentalismos, no quería lidiar con lo que fuera que le pasara, la verdad. Pero no era tan insensible para dejarlo tirado.

Ambos se sentaron en el banco que antes ocupaban, Draco suspiró, ¿qué hacía ahora con él? Parecía que Harry no quería separarse, le miró, volvía a parecer mucho más pequeño.

Problemas, muchos problemas, no lo había querido ver porque, sinceramente, quería acostarse con él.

Extendió un brazo, y abrazó a Harry, este se apoyó contra él, ese lugar había visto otro tipo de encuentros por parte de Draco. Suspiró sin saber cómo se había complicado hasta ese punto.

—¿Quieres ir a casa o quieres volver a la fiesta?—No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban así, no sabía qué había sido más raro si los besos o tener a alguien abrazado de ese modo tanto tiempo.

—Quiero estar contigo.—Harry no había levantado la cabeza, pero Draco sonrió.

Le levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, si sus amigos le vieran de esa manera creerían que Harry le había lanzado alguna maldición idiotizante.

Draco le acarició la espalda, no le frenó cuando Harry volvió a besarle, eso era como volver a tercer grado. Salvo que Blaise había sido bastante más ardiente incluso entonces.

—Mucho mejor—le dijo cuando se separaron, al menos el temblor era mucho menor, Harry sonrió. Y Draco apartó la mirada cuando una simple sonrisa le hacía sentir así, problemas, Draco odiaba los problemas pero se sentía demasiado blando con Harry.

Esa noche no iba a acabar con ellos dos teniendo sexo, difícilmente iba a acabar con ellos dándose besos más apasionados. Y contra toda lógica a Draco no le pareció mal.

Quizás no se necesitara de hechizos idiotizantes para parecerlo.

Volvieron a la fiesta, con Harry muy pegado a él, con sus amigos mirándolos sorprendidos, con Draco lanzando miradas asesinas a quien tratara de mofarse de los besos que habían empezado a darse, tan tímidos que a Draco le parecían mucho más íntimos que Theo y Blaise enrollándose con cualquiera que encontraran mínimamente interesante en esa fiesta.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Sí, todo podría haber salido mal, que se lo cuenten a Harry con su espantosa vida, pero cuando Severus decía que Draco en el fondo era una buena persona, no se equivocaba. No podemos darle tan poca credibilidad a todo el mundo, ¿verdad?

Buena semana.

Besos.

Shimi.


	15. Capítulo 15

No había duda que el retrato de Dumbledore estaba maldito. Severus miró a McGonagall, y esta se mostró imperturbable.

—Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Severus. ¿A qué debemos el honor?—La voz del antiguo mago reptaba por las superficies de la sala llegando a él, la sensación helada y viscosa de la magia negra le acarició.

Le recordaba demasiado a un pasado que había tratado de olvidar.

Todos sus instintos le decían que mantuviera a Harry protegido, que a pesar de no ser más que un retrato, no quería que supiera que le había encontrado.

—Dice tener algo de los Potter.—La directora no se mandó por las ramas.

No tenía caso negar el motivo por el que había acabado allí, y cuanto antes obtuviera respuestas antes podría salir.

—¿Qué sabes de la noche en la que murieron los Potter?—No lo iba a soltar tan rápido de cualquier modo.

—Que todos murieron, incluido Tom.—Sonrió de un modo bizarro el retrato.

La mirada tras los lentes en forma de luna ya no era engañosamente amables. Quizás ese era el aspecto que siempre tuvo el mago, y lo que a los demás mostraba solo fuera una máscara.

—Todos no.

McGonagall lo miró, sin duda estaba sorprendida, sin embargo el retrato de Dumbledore, no.

—Creo que es momento de que nos dejes a sola, Minerva—pidió la pintura.

Tras unos momentos de dudas la mujer se retiró, no sin antes darla una última mirada a Severus.

La sensación opresiva de la pequeña sala en la que se encontraban solo se intensificó.

—Habla, Severus.

—He encontrado un pedazo de Voldemort.—Esa era la realidad.

No vio sorpresa, de nuevo, en el retrato, ningún rastro de ella.

—Solo quedó uno, así que supongo que has encontrado el último horrocrux que él creo.

La palabra le era completamente desconocida, pero no auguraba nada bueno, y si Dumbledore sabía eso, estaba claro que era el responsable de aquella mentira. De la horrible vida a la que había abocado a Harry.

Severus sintió la rabia ascender por todo su cuerpo, incluida su magia.

—¿Por qué has venido en realidad?—preguntó el antiguo mago

—¿Por qué nos mentiste a todos aquella noche?

—Verdad y mentira solo son matices de diferentes realidades.

—No digas estupideces, mentiste esa noche, y sigues mintiendo—dijo Severus irritado.

Severus no pensaba que aquella confrontación pudiera enfurecerlo tanto, pero no estaba para filosofar, ni para andar con juegos. Quería arrancarle lo que Voldemort hubiera dejado en el interior del chico y que viviera una vida, una auténtica vida. Tal y como se merecía.

—Di su nombre, Severus.

—Ya lo sabes, tú destrozaste su vida.

No sabía en qué momento había sacado su varita, ni qué efecto tendría atacar al retrato protegido.

—Di su nombre, Severus.

—Harry, Harry Potter.

El marco del retrato se abrió, Severus no había esperado algo así. ¿Qué demonios escondía todo aquello?

No bajó su varita, no sabía qué mal escondería el interior del castillo. Pero sin respuestas; sin que el retrato volviera a hablar; sin nada que apareciera para atacarlo, solo quedaba una cosa que hacer.

Entró iluminando el pasillo oscuro con su varita, el frío y un olor a cloaca inundó sus fosas nasales.

Descendió y sintió haber dejado su capa en el despacho de la directora.

Cuando pensaba en lo estúpido de meterse en un pasadizo oscuro y helado que llevaba a ningún lado, algo de luz apareció a su izquierda. Siguió hasta encontrarse en un lugar rodeado de agua estancada, iluminado por antorchas que producían en el sitio excavado en la roca un aspecto lúgubre.

Calculaba que estarían en las cloacas del castillo, y que aquello no solo olía mal, también pintaba a ser una trampa para acabar con cualquiera que supiera de la existencia de Harry.

—No tiene porque ser así.

Severus se giró apuntando al lugar desde donde procedía la voz, la misma del ex director de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué es esto?—Estaba en algún lugar en las sombras pestilentes.

Esperaba encontrar otro retrato pero no al fantasma de Dumbledore.

La apariencia blanquecina y volátil del anciano no reflejaba aquel aire malvado, era más parecida a la del hombre de sus recuerdos.

—La cámara de los secretos—contestó el fantasma.

—De esos coleccionaste bastantes, ¿no es cierto?

—Si has llegado hasta aquí es porque estás a punto de conocerlos.

—¿Así de simple?—Severus dudaba de las cosas simples encerradas tras retratos tenebrosos en las profundidades de un castillo.

—No hay nada simple aquí, créeme.

—¿Por qué ocultaste la supervivencia de Harry? Él podría haber tenido otra vida, y no ese horror al que le sometiste.

—Harry debía haber muerto, pero no lo hizo.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta, ¿quién te creías para jugar así con su vida?—De nuevo lo amenazó con su varita—¿Quién para robarle su magia, y dejarlo indefenso con esos muggles?

—Harry está maldito, Severus. No fui yo el que le arrebató nada. Esos muggles eran su única familia.

—No, él hubiera podido tener otra vida, hay orfanatos mágicos.

—Harry no es un mago, Severus.

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia con aquella conversación, prefería mil veces la versión oscura que esta santurrona y paternalista.

—Que Harry volviera al mundo mágico solo podría acabar en tragedia, la maldición asesina que le lanzó Tom aquella noche, tuvo un efecto completamente diferente al que él pensó.

La profecía, si la hubieras escuchado completa, dejaba claro que ninguno viviría. Sin embargo, Harry vivió.

La magia oscura que vive en su interior es un trozo del alma de Voldemort, el último trozo que queda, el más oscuro y menos humano, pues su dueño la había dividido tantas veces que solo quedaba pura maldad.

La maldición los mató a ambos, es lo único que pude llegar a sacar en claro, pero el trozo de alma oscura es lo que hizo seguir vivo a Harry.

Cómo quedó sellada y absorbió la magia de Harry es algo que desconozco.

Pero si saliera, entonces volveríamos a estar en grave peligro.

—Entonces tú decidiste que Harry había muerto, y que viviera como un muggle con la hermana de Lily.

—Sí, Harry tenía que estar fuera del mundo mágico, por su bien y por el nuestro, al menos hasta que supiera como disgregar ambas partes.

—¿Eres consciente de la vida que ha tenido Harry?—Severus estaba consternado por las palabras del fantasma, él había visto la mostruosidad en su interior, pero aún así todo había sido injusto para el niño—Esos muggle le maltrataron y abusaron sexualmente de él. Cuando lo encontré estaba dispuesto a que cualquier persona lo hiriera, le han destrozado. Le has destrozado.

El fantasma osciló por unos momentos ante él, dejándole ver al ser que alojaba el retrato.

—Eso no lo sabía, morí hace diez años, tenía un hechizo localizador para él, pero nunca volví para ver cómo se encontraba. No hasta tener una solución para él, pero los horrocruxes de Tom me mataron antes.

—No debiste tomar ese tipo de decisiones tú solo, no tenías derecho.

—No pensaba que le tuvieras tanto cariño al hijo de James y Lily, recuerdo como me pediste que la salvara solo a ella.

Eso era cierto, Harry nunca le importó, de hecho no sintió nada por su perdida sino por la de Lily. Sí, quizás él no hubiera hecho nada por Harry tampoco. Pero ahora lo haría.

—Cuéntame todo lo que sepas, ahora Harry es mi responsabilidad.

La noche transcurrió entre recuerdos de pensadero, relatos contados por el viejo fantasma y un asco profundo por ese hombre que había cedido la vida de Harry por el futuro de otras personas sin que el pulso le temblara.

Pero la conclusión, fue la misma. Tristemente fue la misma.

Dumbledore había destruido todos los trozos de alma que había escondido en diferentes lugares. Todos malditos, todos letales. Solo quedaba Harry, la serpiente, el único horrocrux vivo había muerto al romper el trozo de alma de su interior.

Pero antes había luchado por traer de vuelta a su amo, Dumbledore había temido lo que podría ocurrir si eso pasaba con Harry.

—Las opciones son todas nefastas, Severus.

En todas ellas Harry moría o volvía poseído por el alma de Voldemort.

—Tiene que haber una tercera opción.

—Yo no la encontré.

Severus estaba agotado, no sabía qué hora era, solo quería volver a casa con Harry, con Remus.

—Extraños compañeros de viaje.—Le sonrió el viejo, estaba claro que leía su mente sin ni siquiera usar un _legeremens_.

—¿Qué pasará cuando Harry muera?—preguntó Severus—La magia siempre retorna, no desaparece.

—Solo espero que transmute y sea solo eso, magia.

—Quieres decir que no lo sabes.—Severus rió sin ganas, apartando su cabello humedecido por la atmósfera de aquel lugar.

—No.

—¿Por qué no lo mataste?—Severus sabía que esa era una opción que Dumbledore tuvo que barajar.

—No tuve corazón.

—Pero sí lo tuviste para abandonarlo a su suerte.

El fantasma osciló de nuevo, parecía dispuesto a atacarlo, pero finalmente volvió aquella versión afable. Y Severus supo que no obtendría nada más por ese lado.

—Harry solo puede morir, ahora o cuando llegue a su fin, Severus—finalizó Dumbledore—. Es a la única conclusión que he llegado después de todo esto.

—Entonces será siendo viejo y cuando haya podido vivir una buena vida.

—Que así sea.

—¿Quién más sabe esto?—preguntó, quería volver a su casa, estaba agotado y sin opciones.

—Solo tú, he esperado mucho tiempo a que alguien viniera con noticias, esperando que en cierto modo la carga que llevo sobre mis hombros fuera compartida.

—No será de mi parte, no después de lo que hiciste.

—Entiendo que no te guste, hijo, pero yo ya estoy muerto, y Harry ahora es tu responsabilidad. El amor que le tienes le ayudará.

El viejo sonrió antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

—Extraños compañeros de viajes—escuchó antes de quedarse completamente solo.

Severus emprendió el ascenso por el mismo lugar que había entrado. Con la cabeza llena de nuevas imágenes, con la certeza de que aunque lo odiara, Dumbledore tenía razón.

Y Harry tendría hasta el día de su muerte que vivir con aquel trozo oscuro en su interior devorando su propia magia.

No podía aparecerse a su hogar desde tanta distancia, dormiría un par de horas y volvería con respuestas aunque estas no solucionaran nada.

Pensó en Remus, y en lo dependiente que se había vuelto a dormir entre sus brazos.

Extraños y necesarios compañeros de viaje, ahora más que nunca.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No son grandes noticias, pero no podíamos esperar un bonito hechizo para que Harry estuviera limpito de Voldemorts así de fácil, ¿verdad?

Me gusta un Dumbledore menos enmascarado por supuestas buenas acciones.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Besos.

Shimi.


	16. Capítulo 16

Harry no entendía prácticamente nada de lo que hablaba Draco con sus amigos, lo único que sabía era que no quería que le soltara. Le había besado, y había sentido que todo lo que había dentro de él, todo el dolor que guardaba, todas las esperanzas que se obligó a nunca dejarlas salir, salieron, se desbordaron. No le dejaban pensar en nada más que Draco siguiera mirándolo, siguiera hablándole, le quisiera a su lado.

No quería que él acabara dándose cuanta del tipo horrible de persona que él era. Y eso también le hacía temblar.

En algún momento Draco lo sabría, Draco lo repudiaría y lo miraría con asco. Pero con Severus se había sentido válido por una vez en su vida, digno de vivir, digno de sentir, de sentir algo más que asco y dolor.

Draco era con la persona con la que quería serlo.

Veía claramente como sus amigos le miraban, sobre todo la chica. Ella sabía el impostor que él era. Pero por una vez se dejó sostener por Draco, hasta que él no le soltara él no se iría. Y durante toda la noche no le dejó.

No miró a su alrededor, no más allá de Draco, pero aunque quisiera mantenerse ciego al resto. Lo que allí estaba pasando era algo que le ponía muy nervioso.

Veía cómo todos se besaban, se tocaban. Harry no podía evitar temblar, su tío siempre le amaneraba con que lo llevaría a sitios donde decenas de hombres se lo follarían hasta destrozarle, siempre que no obedecía, siempre que se quejaba le dejaba claro que siempre podría ser peor.

Harry dejó de quejarse muy pronto.

¿Aquel lugar sería el tipo de sitios que su tío le decía?

¿Draco sería de ese tipo de persona? Harry le miró, no entendía qué hacía a su lado, ¿qué veía en él?

Cuando le llevó al jardín pensó creer saber lo que quería, y él lo hubiera hecho, hubiera hecho lo que Draco quisiera con tal de que no se fuera de su lado.

Pero no había pasado nada de lo que Harry había esperado, Draco le había besado, de un modo en el que no sabía si quiera que pudiera hacerse. Queriendo que Harry lo disfrutara, lo quisiera.

Se había sentido estúpido, aunque no saber lo que hacer era siempre su realidad. Harry no sabía de nada, más que de estar callado y aguantar cualquier cosa.

Con Severus y Remus estaba aprendiendo cosas, muchas cosas que jamás pensó que pudieran existir.

Aprendió a leer, mal, pero iba mejorando poco a poco. Remus le había dado libros, por las noches Harry se enfocaba más en los dibujos, porque las palabras acababan dándole dolor de cabeza.

Le enseñaba números, animales, pequeños trucos de magia que estaban fuera de su alcance pero le hacían sentir que había cosas hermosas fuera de sí mismo.

Había aprendido a cocinar cosas más elaboradas, limpiaba, y a veces, las que más le gustaban, Severus le dejaba entrar a su laboratorio, y le pedía que buscara algunos ingredientes. ¡A él!

Harry leía mil veces los nombre de cada tarro, no quería equivocarse, la letra era clara, de esa que se le daba bien leer.

Severus siempre le daba las gracias, y hacía sentir bien a Harry.

Pero lo que Draco le hacía sentir, era muy diferente, tanto que no quería que acabara nunca.

—Mira quién viene por ahí.—Pansy no miró a Draco sino a Harry, por un momento pensó que serían Remus o Severus que se habían enterado de que había salido.

Pero, no, solo era un chico castaño y muy guapo, que miraba fijamente a Draco. Este le soltó en ese momento, y Harry sintió frío.

El chico fue directo a Draco y le besó la mejilla, para después mirar a Harry. Pero él no lo vio, solo miraba a Draco que parecía haber visto a un fantasma.

—Pensábamos que ya no vendrías, Cedric.—Harry sabía cuando alguien tenía maldad en su voz, y Pansy la tenía.

—¿Has dejado a Cho en casa?—Harry fue consciente del tono ácido de Draco, y le hubiera gustado que volviera a tomarle de la mano.

—Draco, ya sabes que lo nuestro es un matrimonio por conveniencia.—La mano del nuevo se puso sobre su mejilla.

Harry quería irse en ese momento, no le gustaba que nadie tocara a Draco así. Dio un paso hacia atrás, pero Draco volvió a tomar su mano.

—Qué mal educado, Harry, este es Cedric. Cedric él es Harry.

Por primera vez, Harry elevó la vista. Aunque el rostro de Cedric era armonioso, sus ojos le miraban con disgusto. Aún así alzó una mano para saludarle, la sonrisa que mostraba era falsa, a Harry no le gustó el tacto.

—Encantado, Harry, ¿eres el nuevo amante de Draco?

Harry no tenía nada que decir ante esa pregunta. Pero fue Draco el que contestó.

—No es asunto tuyo.—Draco sonaba enfadado, y era extraño, sus amigos habían dicho miles de cosas que a Harry habían incomodado.

Este chico, que parecía agradable, sí estaba molestando a Draco.

—Hace solo unos días cenamos con Astoria, es una chica con suerte, va a llevarse al mejor soltero de Londres.

—Sabes que eso no va a pasar, yo no soy como tú.

—¿Ah, no? Ella parecía completamente convencida, Cho va a ir con ella a ver trajes de novia.

—Cedric, creo que por allí están los tipos a los que le importa tu opinión, ve a que te chupen un rato la polla, cielo.

Harry miró a Pansy, no entendía a esa chica. Pero se sintió agradecido porque había logrado molestarle de verdad.

El tal Cedric se fue, no sin ante querer dar otro beso en la mejilla a Draco que le rechazó abiertamente.

—Harry es hora de que te lleve a casa.—Draco no parecía el mismo.

Se despidieron de los que Draco debía considerar sus amigos, y a Harry no se le escapó como Cedric los miraba.

El sueño de Harry acababa en ese momento.

Al poco Draco los apareció frente a la misma ventana por la que Harry había salido.

El rubio parecía seguir turbado por lo que le habían dicho.

—Siento que ese imbécil nos haya aguado la fiesta, ¿te lo has pasado bien hasta ese momento?—Draco volvía a mirarlo a él.

Harry asintió, queriendo consolarle de algún modo, lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarlo. Severus lo hacía y él se sentía seguro. Al principio pensó que quizás Draco lo alejara, pero se abrazó a él.

Cuando se separaron Draco volvió a besarle, muy suave.

—Me alegro de haberte conocido—suspiró Draco—. Parece que eres el único que no espera más que esto de mí.

La caricia sobre su pelo le estremeció, Harry quería todo lo que pudiera alcanzar aunque no supiera qué significaba.

Draco le ayudó a subir hasta el canalón por el que se había descolgado, la ventana seguía abierta tal y como él la había dejado.

Cuando volvió a mirar, Draco ya no estaba.

Lo que quedaba de noche Harry no durmió, era imposible con la cantidad de cosas que habían pasado. Con las emociones y miedos que giraban en su interior.

Por la mañana, más temprano de lo habitual, Harry bajó a la cocina, pero Remus ya estaba en ella.

—¿Lo pasaste bien anoche, Harry?—preguntó el hombre leyendo un periódico donde las fotos se movían.

—Yo…

—¿Sabes? Hay un dicho que dice que el diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo. —Los ojos amarillentos que nunca le dejaban bajar la guardia brillaban—Yo también he tenido tu edad, y también he tenido a un chico que me volvía loco y me hacía comportarme como un estúpido esperándome bajo mi ventana.

Harry miró sus manos avergonzado.

—La próxima vez agradecería que me lo contaras. Sobre todo cuando Severus no está y me deja a tu cuidado.

—Yo, lo siento.

—Algo me dice que no lo sientes tanto, ¿fue todo bien?—Harry le miró, no parecía tan enfadado como temía.

—Sí, no sé, yo nunca he estado en sitios así.

—¿Y Draco?

Harry sentía como sus mejillas se coloreaban y era incapaz de hablar.

—¿Sabes? Tu padre fue detrás de tu madre durante casi todos nuestros años de escuela.—Harry le miraba, notaba como Severus casi nunca hablaba de su padre, sin embargo, Remus siempre sonreía al recordarlo—Él tenía claro que sería su esposa, pero cuando todos le decíamos que era imposible, que ella le odiaba, que porque no buscaba otra chica que no pareciera querer cruciarle las pelotas, él sonreía como tú acabas de hacerlo. Decía que no había ninguna como ella, y resultó que tenía razón.

Remus sonrió, pero su sonrisa siempre acababa siendo triste.

—Les echo muchísimo de menos.

Harry hubiera dado cualquier cosa por acordarse de ellos, pero él solo tenía aquellos recuerdos que Severus y Remus le daban.

La chimenea crepitó, y ambos escucharon salir de las llamas a Severus.

—Será nuestro secreto, Harry. Pero no vuelvas a salir así nunca más, ¿lo entiendes?

Harry asintió.

Al parecer ninguno de los tres habían dormido mucho esa noche, cuando Severus entró a la cocina se le veía realmente cansado.

Harry se sentía culpable cuando los ojos oscuros se posaron sobre él, pero cuando Severus le abrazó volvió a sentirse bien.

Si supiera lo que Severus sabía, no lo hubiera estado.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Que la boda de Draco es realidad, no lo podemos negar por mucho que ellos nos gusten.

Pobre Cedric, si él en el fondo es un rollito de canela, pero alguien iba a tener que traer la realidad de Draco ante ellos. Y Pansy me gusta demasiado.

Remus sabe que no puede ponerse todo loco con Harry, es un lobito listo. Veremos la próxima vez que se encuentre a Draco lo que pasa ^^

En fin, allá vamos, la historia sigue.

Besos.

Shimi.


	17. Capítulo 17

Draco había ingeniado un escudo protector contra las palabras de su padre, era sencillo, lo que le entraba por un oído le salía por el otro. Todo lo que contuviera la palabra compromiso, matrimonio, honor y legado era inmediatamente desechado.

Pero era agotador, porque últimamente su padre no hablaba de otra cosa.

Conocía a Astoria, todos conocían a todos en ese mundo, seguramente serían medio primos. Y la chica le resultaba agradable y bonita, pero debía ser muy estúpida para obviar el hecho de que Draco no iba a tocarla ni con un palo de lejos.

No iba a casarse con ella, no iba a tener un heredero Malfoy, no al menos del modo tradicional sangre pura y arcaico.

—Haz cuanto quieras antes de la boda, pero créeme, habrá boda o me aseguraré de que acabes viviendo debajo de un puente.—Le amenazó su padre irritado.

Cuando le vio irse, supo que por ese día el acoso y derribo había acabado.

Phil, el amante de su padre le estaba esperando.

Por un momento, no vio a Phil, sino a Harry esperando a que Draco le echara la correspondiente charla Malfoy a su hijo.

Le gustaba Harry, le gustaba el inocente y extraño muchacho como pocas personas le habían gustado antes.

Era guapo, sí, pero no era eso. Tampoco era chispeante, ni si quiera tenía una buena conversación. Pero desde que lo vio en casa de Severus se enganchó de él. Draco no creía en esas estupideces del amor a primera vista. Pero algo no cuadraba con lo que sentía por alguien como Harry.

¿Es que se había cansado de sus aventuras de una noche?

Siempre había insistido en que no quería casarse, por poder amar a quien él quisiera libremente. Pero lo cierto es que nunca se había enamorado.

Alguna vez creyó que lo que había sentido por Blaise se le asemejaba, pero pronto lo descartó. ¿Era eso lo que le pasaba con Harry?

Ya imaginaba la cara que pondría su padre si se enterara. Pero, por una vez, no le causó satisfacción perturbar a su padre. Solo el dolor que este podría causarle a Harry.

Severus le había dicho que Harry había sufrido un accidente mágico, que su magia estaba dañada. Si su padre supiera eso, le atacaría con todo.

Sabía que solo lo odiaría y las ganas de protegerlo fueron incluso más grandes que las que sintió en la fiesta de sus amigos.

Se rió de sí mismo, ¿en qué te estás convirtiendo Draco Malfoy?

Sabía que la amenaza de dejarlo bajo un puente era completamente real, y que también era uno de los mayores miedos de Draco, lo cual su padre también sabía.

Su padre le tenía completamente atado de pies y manos, solo entraría a liderar sus múltiples empresas en el momento que se casara.

Quizás fuera hora de buscarse una vía alternativa, pero la comodidad de lo conocido siempre le había retenido.

El apacible salón de té en el que le había dejado su padre, era testigo, por primera vez de la decisión de Draco por no tomar el camino más fácil.

Si un salón podía sentirse orgulloso, aquella habitación estaría muy contenta en ese momento.

oOo

—Es joven, y son otros tiempos, quizás es hora de cambiar.—Phil amaba a Lucius, lo hizo desde el momento en el que le vio en una gala benéfica. Tan apuesto, tan poderoso y asquerosamente rico.

Él sabía cómo funcionaban las reglas de los sangre pura, y entendía a Draco. Alguna vez, él mismo soñó con que Lucius dejara a su mujer y fuera solo para él.

Sabía que eso era solo un sueño. Jamás ocurriría, y solo estarían juntos tras la paredes de ciertas zonas de aquella mansión.

Phil lo había aceptado, le había costado, pero lo había aceptado. Nunca había amado a nadie como lo hacía con Lucius, aunque fuera realmente sacrificado.

Su familia era una de sangre pura venida a menos, él era el tercer hijo, sus hermanos estaban casados y habían cubierto el cupo, lo que él hiciera ya no importaba. A veces soñaba con lo que hubiera ocurrido si él hubiera nacido mujer, si él pudiera ser un Malfoy por casamiento.

Pero también dejo esas fantasías en el pasado, a Lucius no le gustaban las mujeres, y de esas ya tenían una. Su relación estaba bien.

O al menos eso había pensado hasta que vio a aparecer a un hombre todo vestido de negro en la Mansión.

Llevaba dos años con Lucius y solo había un nombre que había escuchado, a pesar de que antes que él hubo otros.

Era un nombre que solo decía Draco, pero conocía a su pareja y sabía cuando algo le afectaba.

Severus Snape le afectaba, lo había visto en su rostro cuando le vio en la Mansión, cuando se fue pasando por su lado y hasta a él le impresionó el aura fuerte y hosca del hombre.

Lo vio en los ojos grises que tan bien conocía. Y sí, se sintió vulnerable, Lucius estaba con él, pero no había olvidado a ese hombre.

—Los tiempos no importan cuando se habla de la familia, es mi único hijo, si él no se casa y tiene hijos el apellido Malfoy morirá.

Lucius le acariciaba, solo en la intimidad de su dormitorio era cariñoso, era atento y compartía sus preocupaciones. Phil amaba esos momentos en los que solo estaba él.

—¿Nunca deseaste poder vivir con la persona que amaras?—Lucius le acarició el cabello, pero estaba lejos, muy lejos. Y sus pensamientos no eran para él.

De negro, como los ojos con los que le perforó, sintió que aquel hombre, Snape, se lo llevaba de nuevo.

Phil amaba a Lucius, con toda su alma, pero siempre había sabido que él solo tenía una pequeña parte de su corazón. Eso había sido suficiente, ¿pero cuánto tiempo podría seguir valiéndole?

Lucius se lo dijo desde el primer día, fue mortalmente sincero.

"—Mi vida privada solo sucede de esta puerta para adentro. Aquí te amaré, te respetaré, y viviremos juntos, allá afuera—movió su cabeza expresando todo lo que no se podía ver fuera de la cama—allí fuera no puedo ser otra cosa, no podré darte nada. No habrá cenas, ni fiestas, ni paseos de la mano. No conoceré a tus amigos, ni tú a los míos."

Phil estaba loco de amor, de pasión, no le importaba sellar aquel acuerdo con su propia magia si era necesario. Necesitaba todo lo que Lucius quisiera darle.

Y después del tiempo se dio cuenta de que era una pequeña, pequeñísima parte.

En ese día le gustaría que Lucius se pareciera un poco más a Draco, y que luchara por algo más que aquello que tenían.

Lucius le besó, tan bien como Phil le conocía, Lucius le conocía a él. Le besó y comenzó a hacerle olvidar las limitaciones de su relación, los silencios, las ausencias. Lucius lo borró con caricias y con besos. Y Phil le necesitó como siempre acababa ocurriendo.

oOo

Narcisa estaba en su habitación, aquel palacio lleno de objetos que bañaban su soledad.

Un palacio de mentiras, solo que ya también eran las suyas.

Se había soltado el cabello rubio, aún sin una sola cana. Seguía siendo hermosa, aunque ella ya era incapaz de verse de una manera objetiva.

Tenía 44 años, un marido que nunca la había amado, un hijo que sabía no seguiría sus pasos y un vacío en el corazón.

No podía culpar a Lucius por aquella farsa, era la realidad en la que todos ellos habían vivido. Siempre supo que su matrimonio sería concertado, que el amor, en el mundo en el que ella vivía no era una prioridad.

Tenía 15 años cuando sus padres habían firmado el acuerdo, ni Lucius ni ella habían tenido voz ni voto.

La boda, la misma que su hijo quería eludir, era una fecha fijada desde hacía años. Cuando su hermana Andromeda se escapó con aquel sangre sucia, una parte de ella la envidió.

Ella, estúpidamente había imaginado que una vez casados, el amor podría surgir. La realidad era que su marido ya amaba a alguien más y no había renunciado a él.

Narcisa se sintió muy sola los primeros años de su matrimonio. Tenía fiestas, tenía amigas, pero su casa, aquella mansión de mentiras, era muy fría.

Las visitas escasas de su marido a su lecho hicieron el milagro de poder tener a Draco, desde aquel día, Lucius jamás la visitó. Quizás ella debería haber insistido y haber tratado de tener otro hijo. Así, hoy en día, Draco no tendría que cargar con ese peso sobre sus hombros.

Volvió a cepillarse el cabello. Aún podía, pero hacer que Lucius compartiera cama con ella le resultaba repugnante, ilícito y equivocado. No lo odiaba, ya no tenía sentimientos negativos por él, pero tampoco encontraba los positivos.

Cada uno tenía su propia vida privada, en la pública cada vez era más complicado verlos juntos. Pero aún así, eran considerados un matrimonio fuerte. Y eso era lo que los ataba realmente.

La chimenea crepitó, dejando aparecer a un hombre joven y pelirrojo.

Narcisa también tenía sus propios amantes, y Bill Weasley era el último de ellos. Lo conoció el verano anterior cuando tuvo que contratarlo para acceder a la bóveda de su hermana Bellatrix, esta había muerto en Azkaban hacía solo unos meses.

El joven apuesto y lleno de brío rápidamente se encandiló de ella, jamás había buscado a un igual, necesitaba hombres jóvenes y desechables. Nadie que la hiciera dudar, que la obligara a salir de la jaula de su vida.

Marido y mujer, al fin de cuentas, buscaban el mismo tipo de amante, temporales.

Bill besó su cuello, echaría de menos a este, era realmente encantador y más pobre que las ratas, pero jamás aceptó ninguno de sus regalos.

Él sabía lo que aquello era, pero acababa haciendo las cosas a su modo en las cuatro paredes de su vida.

A veces deseaba que encontrara una buena chica de su edad, que formara una familia que le amara. Acabaría haciéndolo, pero ahora era solo suyo. Él desató la liviana bata de seda que la vestía.

Ambos sabían en qué se basaba su relación, y cumplían a la perfección con cada requisito.

Él amasó sus pechos generosos haciendo que se humedeciera en el lugar indicado.

Consiguió que se olvidara de su soledad, de sus mentiras e incluso del apellido de ambos.

ooooooooooooooooo

La desaparecida me llamaban, pero traigo nuevo capítulo.

Lo que no hayan visto esas paredes de la Mansión Malfoy, quién fuera pared!

Siempre, oídme, siempre hay que meter a un Weasley en la ecuación, dan suerte y están buenos XD

Nos vemos uno de estos días.

Besos, Shimi.


	18. Capítulo 18

Remus notaba la luna, aunque no estuviera. La luna le marcaba desde la distancia su día a día.

La noticia de la magia de Harry había sido como un jarro de agua fría. Había deseado que _eso _que encontraron en él fuera reversible, que no fuera lo que lo mantuviera con vida.

Una parte de él quería pensar que Dumbledore no sabía toda la verdad, que estaba equivocado.

Severus ni siquiera se planteaba probar, el coste de equivocarse era la vida de Harry.

Mejor sin magia que muerto.

Pero Remus estaba inquieto y no era solo por la luna, le quedaban solo un par de noches. No deseaba irse de esa casa, no deseaba separarse de Severus y de Harry.

Pero sobre todo su lobo no quería dejar a su pareja.

Era algo de lo que ninguno de los dos había hablado, compartían cama, compartían la responsabilidad del secreto de Harry. Pero Remus no funcionaba como el resto de magos, como el resto de personas.

Solo que no podía poner aún eso en la mesa, no se sentía preparado todavía.

Mucho años atrás sintió algo similar, mentiría si dijera que no fue mucho más fuerte. Sirius lo era todo, pero Sirius no podía corresponderle como él necesitaba y el dolor que sentía tanto su corazón humano como el licano le llevaron a cometer muchas estupideces.

Solo pensar en Sirius le laceraba por dentro. Después de todos esos años, de vagar como un fantasma, de culparse por lo que pasó, de sentirse un huérfano de las dos únicas familias que había conocido, encerró el sentimiento.

Pero donde con Sirius era tortuoso, con Severus era calmado. Donde con Sirius solo eran unos niños pasionales, con Severus eran dos adultos con demasiado pasado a sus espaldas.

Le miró leyendo, Severus podría pasar el resto de su vida leyendo, pero no, conocía bien cuando sus ojos pasaban de sus páginas amarillentas a él. Remus quería quitarle el libro en ese mismo momento.

No quería hablarle de amor, pero sí quería hacérselo.

No estaba preparado para abrirse en canal y ser de nuevo rechazado.

Con ellos, como la curiosa nueva familia que habían formado estaba Harry. Siempre dicen que los hijos aprenden de los padres, Harry tenía un cuento infantil entre sus manos. Sin embargo, su mirada estaba lejos, y por su sonrisa supo en quién estaba pensando.

Es curioso como un alma tan maltratada como la de Harry podía brillar, podía sentir lo que el amor lograba en los corazones rotos.

Un fuerte instinto protector arañaba a Remus, no era hijo suyo, pero mataría por él como si lo fuese.

El chico Malfoy no le gustaba, y sabía que solo complicaría las cosas. Pero esa sonrisa en Harry valía la pena.

Si Harry no podía volver al mundo mágico, ellos le darían un lugar en el muggle.

Remus había tenido que comprarse documentos falsos para poder trabajar en él, si en el mundo mágico le costaba ganarse la vida, en el muggle era aún más complicado, pero necesitaba de ambos para subsistir.

Cuando Severus lo presentó como su hijo a Draco, Remus no dejó de darle vueltas.

En esos días volvió a contactar a quien pudiera conseguirle un certificado de nacimiento, una tarjeta de identidad, el resto iban a conseguirlo poco a poco.

Harry no sería un mago, pero le tenía a ellos.

La idea más cercana a esa escena en su vida había sido cuando visitaba a James y Lily en su casa. Sirius solo quería aventuras y Remus había renunciado a poder tener alguna vez un hogar con una familia.

No era lo más tradicional, pero él los sentía así.

La calma fue rota, como siempre, por el rubio que escasamente salía de la adolescencia y se creía un hombre.

Se habían acostumbrado a sus visitas, pero eso no significaba que le gustara. Olía a dinero y problemas, pero también a Harry, a sol y a felicidad.

Harry se levantó al verlo.

Le había prometido a Harry que aquella escapadita sería su secreto. No se lo contó a Severus, pero si amenazó de muerte a Draco.

Olió el miedo real cuando le enseñó lo que podía llegar a hacerle con sus dientes. El joven desde entonces no le miraba, tampoco sacaba a escondidas por la noche a Harry.

Pero aunque saludó a Harry, no se movió de allí, normalmente aprovechaban cualquier estúpida excusa para ir a la habitación de Harry.

La superioridad que creen tener los jóvenes creyendo en su capacidad para engañar a los adultos era, a veces, divertida. La capacidad para que Remus o Severus inventaran múltiples excusas para interrumpirles cuando los ánimos se caldeaban de más, era el aviso a Draco de que le estaban vigilando.

—Lo he hecho–dijo el rubito orgulloso.

Los tres le miraron, unos con más entusiasmo que otros.

—He renunciado a mi herencia, no voy a casarme.

Harry saltó del sillón en el que estaba sentado y se abrazó a Draco. No habían sido testigos de ningún tipo de acto cariñoso por parte del chico.

Siempre era Draco quien tomaba su mano, acariciando su mejilla. Esa relación iba mucho más avanzada de lo que él había imaginado.

—Enhorabuena, Draco.—Le felicitó seriamente Severus, este le lanzó una mirada a Remus.

No, aquello no era bueno.

—De momento no tengo donde quedarme y había pensado que podría estar con vosotros un par de semanas.

Podría parecer inocente, pero Draco miraba fijamente a Severus. Una cosa era aguantar las dichosas visitas del chico, que fuera amigo de Harry. Pero sinceramente nunca había creído que duraría más de lo que las obligaciones de un sangre pura comenzaran a tirar.

Harry sufriría porque era obvio el cariño que le tenía, pero ya había demostrado lo fuerte que era. No creyó que el mimado y arrogante Draco Malfoy renunciara a todo por él.

—Un par de días—advirtió Severus.

—Sí, sí—prometió falsamente—.Puedo dormir en la habitación de Harry.

—Puedes dormir en el sótano.—Le cortó Remus.

Draco apreciaba su reciente libertad y no tentó la suerte.

Cuando ambos chicos con la excusa de deshacer la maletas se marcharon, Remus suspiró.

—No debería quedarse aquí—dijo—. Por Harry.

—Se irá, yo me encargaré de que se vaya.

* * *

Harry y Draco no habían parado de besarse desde que habían cerrado la puerta de la habitación.

Harry había comenzado a disfrutar de verdad aquellos besos, todo lo que hacía con Draco.

—Lo he hecho—volvió a decir Draco como si fuera él el que no lo creyera.

Lo levantó del suelo abrazándolo.

—No más conversaciones sobre mi deber como heredero, no más discusiones sobre tartas o invitados.—En cada frase le robaba un beso a Harry—Solo tú y yo.

Harry le besó, cuando estaba con Draco era incapaz de no hacerlo. Reconocía que al principio estaba muerto de miedo, aquello era diferente. Le gustaba a Draco, era bueno con él, le hacía sentir una persona diferente, buena, válida.

Pero aunque estaba loco por él, aunque nunca había sentido volar al ver a alguien. Una parte de él sabía que no era bueno para Draco. Que él haría su vida, que aquello solo era pasajero.

Se había enterado de la fecha de la boda, y se daba miedo a sí mismo por odiar a alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Odiaba cuando Draco decía su nombre, aunque asegurara que ella no tenía la culpa.

Severus y Remus no decían nada, pero sí los interrumpían cuando pasaban mucho tiempo a solas en la habitación de Harry.

—¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo?—preguntó Harry sin creérselo.

—Solo contigo.

Draco le besó el cuello, Draco siempre le besaba el cuello. Y Harry había descubierto algo que pensaba no era para él.

Era como un calambre, como esos que le daban en las piernas, pero diferente, estos eran buenos.

Draco le besaba, le acariciaba. Y aunque Harry al principio se sentía sucio, con Draco comenzó a ser diferente.

A su tío no le importaba lo que Harry sintiera, no le importaba hacerle daño, Harry no era nadie.

Para Draco, Harry era importante, se sentía bien entre sus manos. Draco le sonreía, le decía lo mucho que le gustaba, le soplaba el deseo que sentía por él.

Harry no sabía lo que era el deseo, no sabía lo que era sentir atracción por otra persona, pero Draco se lo estaba enseñando. Solo sabía que quería estar todo el tiempo posible con Draco, y que él iba a quedarse allí a partir de ese día.

Un ruido en la puerta les avisó.

—Quiero hacerlo contigo, Harry, quiero que seas solo para mí. Ven esta noche al sótano, cuando duerman.

El sonido en la puerta era insistente, Remus les llamó.

Draco le robó otro beso con una sonrisa enorme antes de abrir la puerta con las manos arriba y la mirada de Remus sobre él.

* * *

Continuará

* * *

Este capítulo tiene cuatro versiones, lo he escrito cuatro veces, ¿me gusta alguna? No, pero cuando algo se enquista, bajo mi punto de vista, hay que sacarlo, porque sino se va directita a hiatus y no quiero eso.

Hala, pues hasta el próximo capítulo.

¡Se vienen los problemas!

Besos.

Shimi.


	19. Capítulo 19

Draco estaba intentado tratar con la situación, Harry estaba en la cama tal y como lo había dejado.

—Lo siento—volvió a decir el moreno.

Y Draco tuvo ganas de mandarlo a callar, pero solo se quedó él mismo callado.

Todo había estado yendo bien, muy bien, había estado esperando por ese momento muchísimo tiempo, al menos a él le había parecido una eternidad.

Desde que le besó en la fiesta de Blaise, había pasado un mes, Draco nunca había esperado tanto con nadie. Y ahora se daba cuenta de que los motivos por los que él creía que estaba sucediendo eran equivocados.

Había abierto la puerta con el corazón bombeándole al ver a Harry, por un momento pensó que no iba a atreverse a bajar.

Remus los había interrumpido como parecía ser la costumbre en esa casa, habían cenado y Severus le había aconsejado descansar y que al día siguiente hablaran sobre lo que había pasado con su familia.

La verdad es que Draco no había pensando mucho, más bien había actuado.

Cuando tuvo en sus manos las invitaciones de la boda, Draco se enfrentó a la realidad.

—No—dijo a su madre.

—Podemos cambiar las tipografía, pero este es el estándar para una invitación…

—No me importa la tipografía, Madre—dijo soltando el pergamino en la mesa—.No voy a hacerlo.

—Draco.

—Ninguno de los dos me habéis tomado en serio con esto, no lo voy a hacer.

—No volvamos con esto.

Draco se levantó, aquel saloncito que tanto amaba su madre era asfixiante. Aquella casa era asfixiante.

—No podéis obligarme.—Aquello lo había dicho tantas veces que las palabras ya no sorprendían a su madre.

—Draco, ha llegado el momento, tu padre va a meterte en los negocios familiares y un día serás el dueño de todo.

—Pero yo no quiero nada de esto, no si para eso tengo que venderme.

—Siempre con ese modo de ver las cosas tan melodramático, hijo.

Draco sentía que le faltaba el aire, como si viviera en un bucle perpetuo donde siempre vivía el mismo momento.

Y nada de lo que dijera servía para nada.

—No vas a renunciar a nada, solo vas a hacer las cosas que debes.

—NO.

El grito fue tan fuerte que hasta sorprendió a la mujer, Draco había tenido pataletas toda su vida, sí, siempre había sido caprichoso y consentido.

Pero en este caso no era un capricho, era más que eso, era él, era no ser dueño de sí mismo, era vivir en una jaula.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer, Draco?—le habló seriamente su madre—Si no accedes ya sabes cuáles son las consecuencias, y tu padre no es alguien que no mantenga una promesa. Te quitará todo.

—¿Es que no lo ha hecho ya?—Tendría dinero y un apellido, pero no era libre de vivir su vida como él quisiera.

No pudo evitar recordar a Harry, estaba loco por él, pero aunque nadie lo creyera él no era ningún iluso. Esto era por Draco, solo por Draco.

—Sé que hay alguien por el que piensas ahora que lo darías todo.—Aquellas palabras de su madre le sorprendieron—Soy tu madre, te conozco, hijo. Esa sonrisas, esa cara de enamorado.

—No sabes lo que dices.—Ni siquiera él sabía lo que sentía.

—El amor se va—dijo ella completamente seria—. Eso que ahora sientes acabará yéndose, y solo quedará el recuerdo. Tráelo, vive con él si quieres, pero forma tu propia familia.

Porque al final es lo único que tienes, una familia, tu padre y yo tenemos otro tipo de amor, el que crea tener un proyecto común, el tenerte a ti y haber formado esta familia.

El otro se irá, créeme, ese amor es como la pólvora, prende tan rápido pero acaba por consumirte, y cuando estalle y no te quede nada te arrepentirás.

Draco nunca había escuchado a su madre hablar así, no se le escapan los chicos jóvenes que iban a la Mansión, que cambiaban cada poco. Su padre mantenía a sus amantes por años, su madre los quemaba en meses.

¿Eso era a lo que él podía aspirar? Ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarse a sí mismo como padre.

Siempre había querido a los suyos, pero hacía años que solo peleaban, podía ver la decepción en los ojos de su padre. Como este le chantajeaba con no darle acceso a lo que por derecho era suyo, como debía tomar la forma que ellos querían para ser un Malfoy.

—No, madre, siento no ser como vosotros, no puedo vivir así, no quiero vivir así.

Se miraron por un largo rato, Draco no tenía más que decir, y sabía que había llegado el momento de tomar su propio camino.

Se habían acabado los noes, era momento de marcharse.

—Adiós, Madre.

Solo en ese momento su madre se dio cuenta que el momento había llegado, Draco se iba.

Se levantó apresuradamente.

—Hijo.

Draco se fue esa misma tarde, su padre solo lo miraba con una mirada helada. No le creía, tan arrogante pensaba que Draco acabaría volviendo arrepentido.

Draco se fue solo pensando en que ese era su primer día de libertad.

Cuando Harry llegó a hurtadillas esa noche, sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

Pero ahora, se sentía un completo imbécil.

El ambiente se había caldeado con rapidez, un mes de besuqueo eran los mayores preliminares de su vida.

Siempre habían sido interrumpidos por Severus o por su novio el cortarollos. Pero ahora lo había tenido completamente para él.

Había acabado encima de Harry, besándolo y sosteniendo sus piernas entre sus brazos. Con una erección que a pocos roces se iba a correr encima, por eso cuando metió la mano en el pantalón de Harry y encontró que estaba completamente flácido no lo entendió.

Harry lo miraba completamente paralizado, en sus manos, pero al parecer sin entender cuál era el problema.

—¿No estás excitado?—preguntó Draco sorprendido, hubiera jurado que aquello les estaba gustando a los dos.

Harry no contestó y Draco sintió que el pulso se le saltaba un par de pasos. ¿Tan ajeno estaba a la situación que no se había dado cuenta de que a Harry aquello no le estaba gustando?

—Si esto no te estaba gustando podrías haberlo dicho—se quejó apartándose de Harry.

En ese momento Harry entró en pánico ante sus ojos.

—Yo sí...—tartamudeó—tú me gustas.

Draco no pudo evitar echar una ojeada a la entrepierna de Harry, aunque la suya había comenzado el camino a casa para no volver a salir más.

—Obviamente no.

No había querido sonar tan desagradable, había soñado con ese momento durante un mes. Un puto mes entero, se le había metido en la cabeza que Harry era especial, que todo aquel aire puro y virginal era encantador, refrescante. No es que tuviera ningún tipo de fetiche que los culos vírgenes, de hecho prefería amantes más experimentados para evitar momentos incómodos como ese mismo.

Harry se movió tan rápido que Draco casi se cae cuando encontró al moreno de rodillas chupando su ya marchita erección.

Duro y constante, una mamada para sacarle el alma. Pero algo estaba mal en su cabeza, Draco volvía a estar duro como una piedra en la boca de Harry. Miró al chico, concentrado y le tomó de la barbilla.

Tenía los ojos completamente cerrados y fruncidos, y las lágrimas corrían por su mejillas.

Draco se separó.

—Pero ¿qué mierda te pasa?—La situación ideal en su mente se estaba convirtiendo en algo grotesco.

Harry seguía flácido, lloroso y con cara de pánico.

—Lo siento—Se quejó el moreno—. Lo siento, yo...

Draco bufó, no quería ser un gilipollas pero le estaba costando horrores.

—¿Tú qué?

Vio a Harry temblar y darse la vuelta, la situación era cada vez más extraña. Ahora esta sobre la cama a cuatro patas y sin parar de llorar.

¿De qué lugar había salido ese chico para creer que Draco se lo iba a follar así?

—Para, Harry—pidió intentando buscar calma dentro de él.

—Lo siento.

—Deja de decir lo siento y de hacer cosas raras.

Harry se quedó mirándole con unos enormes ojos verdes, y Draco comenzó a darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo fatal.

Se acercó de nuevo a Harry, la desesperación en su rostro le hizo darse cuenta de algo más, se había cegado por lo que él había sentido. Harry parecía mucho más joven, mucho más vulnerable de lo que jamás había querido verlo. Algo de lo que Severus le había advertido.

Algo que él no había querido ver, y sintió una oleada de asco, no hacia Harry especialmente, sino ante sí mismo. Ante lo que él había querido, y que esto solo hubiera sido una ilusión.

Se sintió mal, había creído que Harry era algo que obviamente no era, había pensado que por primera vez se había enamorado. Y ni siquiera había tenido en cuenta la persona a la que tenía delante.

—Lo siento.—Volvió a decir Harry abrazado a sí mismo.

Draco no pudo evitar abrazarle, pero tampoco pudo evitar sentirse completamente desilusionado.

Cuando lo tuvo contra sí mismo, trató de cubrirlo, lo que Harry tomó como que aún quería que aquello continuase y besó su cuello.

—Haré lo que tú quieras, lo que quieras—la desesperación se pegaba a la piel de Draco.

—No, Harry, para—pidió tratando de mantener la calma y no salir corriendo de allí.—No hay que hacer nada más, así está bien.

Harry se acurrucó contra él, y Draco comenzó a acariciar su pelo.

En aquel momento los sueños de los dos juntos se habían roto de algún modo.

Cuando Harry se calmó, le ayudó a vestirse y salir de su habitación.

Cuando Draco se quedó solo comenzó a sentir una opresión en su pecho, había tomado ese mismo día una de las decisiones más duras de toda su vida. Había roto con su familia, había dicho NO a algo que nunca había querido, pero se había agarrado más a la relación que creía tener con Harry, a lo que podrían ser ellos dos.

Y eso se había roto ante sus ojos, sentía ganas de llorar, pero hacía muchísimo que Draco no lloraba, él era más de almacenarlo, de evadirse y postergar las cosas.

Pero ya no había a donde ir, y se sentía solo y engañado, no por Harry, sino por sí mismo y eso era más de lo que podía aguantar.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No iba a volver con el rabo entre las piernas, pero ¿qué iba a hacer completamente solo?

A la mañana siguiente subió a desayunar, Harry le miraba tímidamente, y Draco se sentía un estúpido bastardo, era obvio que Harry no era lo que él había creído, y ahora lo veía como el chico con problemas que su instinto le había dicho que era.

Severus y Remus se colocaron a sus lados, protegiéndolo, y se alegró de que les tuviera a ellos. Le costó comer su desayuno, y le costó mirar a los ojos a Severus cuando este le pidió hablar a solas, ¿le iba a matar por lo que había pasado la noche pasada?

—¿Qué ha pasado?—le preguntó cuándo ambos estuvieron a sola.

—Lo siento, Sev, yo no quería hacerle daño—se disculpó.

—Tú padre no me importa.—Draco se quedó mirándole sorprendido, ¿de qué estaban hablando?—Pero aquí no puedes quedarte, sabes que Lucius no va a dejarte tranquilo y no lo quiero en mi casa.

—Me iré, solo necesito organizarme un poco.—Había tomado la decisión de dejar su hogar, su apellido y su sustento sin tener más plan que ir a por Harry y comenzar una vida con él.

Se sentía un estúpido chiquillo, ¿ese había sido su gran plan?

—¿Tienes algún plan?—Draco suspiró, siempre había tenido una extraña relación con Severus, era hosco y desagradable, pero aún recordaba como le había mostrado más cariño que alguno de sus padres cuando aún vivía en la Mansión, cómo lloró cuando se fue, cuando fue sustituido por un tipo cualquiera por su padre.

—No.

No fue capaz de mirarle, se sentía profundamente abatido. Como años atrás cuando por cualquier pataleta escapaba de la mansión para llegar a la casa de Severus buscando consuelo.

—Preguntaré a algunos contactos si tienen algo para ti, pero tienes que comprometerse, Draco. Tienes que tomártelo en serio y afrontar tus decisiones como un adulto.

Draco tenía un nudo en la garganta, con Severus podía ser él mismo, podía desahogarse y llorar como el niño de 7 años que corrió tras Severus suplicándole que no se fuera y que no le dejara.

Cuando Severus abrió los brazos, Draco no se lo pensó, se tiró a su cuello, respiró entrecortadamente pero sintió que iba a poder salir del pozo de sus emociones. Severus nunca le había fallado.

—Pero tienes que sacar a Harry de tus ecuaciones—le dijo Severus mientras le mantenía abrazado—. Él no puede ir contigo, él no pertenece a nuestro mundo y solo sufriría si continúas con esta relación.

Draco no esperaba que dijera aquello, había sido Severus el que le había pedido que fueran amigos. ¿Sabría que habían sido algo más que eso?

—Harry es un squib, y no vamos a permitir que sufra por ello.

¿Un squib? Draco había pensado que solo había tenido un accidente mágico, eso era lo que Severus le había dicho, ¿por qué le habían engañado de ese modo?

No pudo evitar sentir un conato de repulsión, si malo era relacionarse con muggles, un squib era una deshonra para cualquier familia.

Si se supiera, Draco sería el hazmerreír de su mundo.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

A veces cuando me frustro con una historia, en vez de pararme y dejarla tranquila un tiempo que es lo que la lógica me dice, yo voy como pollo sin cabeza y me empeño en seguirla.

Aquí va mi empeño.

Nos leemos.

Shimi.


	20. Capítulo 20

Harry había vuelto a la realidad, una que nunca debía haber dejado.

Era un estúpido, era obvio que no era suficiente para Draco, ni para él, ni para nadie.

Había desoído lo que había aprendido durante años, Harry no era nada, ni tendría nada.

Unos lo tienen todo, y otros nada. Esa lección le había quedado clara desde muy pronto en su vida.

¿Era injusto? Harry no sabía de justicia, solo de de sobrevivir y de dolor.

Salvo que el que ahora sentía era en un lugar donde ni siquiera creía que podría ser dañado. Como si Draco hubiera creado un órgano nuevo en su cuerpo y lo hubiera pisado para romperlo después.

Harry salió de la habitación de Draco sintiendo asco y dolor, por sí mismo, por lo que iba a perder.

Cuando no tienes nada, no puedes perder nada, ¿verdad?

Harry tenía sentimientos por Draco, y sabía que estos no se irían, sin embargo, en Draco había visto el rechazo, la desilusión.

Tenía un profundo miedo de que descubriera todo sobre él y le rechazara, pero se mentiría a sí mismo si creyera que eso no iba a pasar, más tarde o más temprano iba a ocurrir. En este caso, antes.

Miró a Draco, desayunaba con los ojos hinchados por el sueño. Él había preparado aquellos alimentos que el rubio ingería. Y sintió ganas de vomitar.

Había vivido momentos peores, ahora tenía un techo bajo el que vivir sin tener que sufrir por ello, podía comer todas las veces que quisiera al día. Dormir en una cama, podía vivir como una persona y no como un animal.

Había aprendido a leer y en la escritura, aunque horrorosa, estaba mejorando. Le hablaban, le respetaban, y sentía que podía confiar su vida a Severus y Remus.

Nunca había conocido a personas así, pero el sentimiento que tenía por ellos era diferente a lo que sentía por Draco.

Y a pesar de todo lo bueno que ahora tenía, se sentía desgraciado. Y sentirse desgraciado le hacía sentir desagradecido. No tenía derecho a estar triste, tenía más de lo que jamás pudo haber soñado encerrado en su alacena.

Pero dolía.

Draco no le evitaba, pero tampoco era tan cercano como en los días anteriores, y menos desde que Severus habló con él. ¿Le habría contado Draco que le daba asco estar con él?

Aunque tratara de que no se notara, Severus apreciaba al rubio. ¿Tendría que irse Harry para que Draco estuviera cómodo?

Severus le había asegurado que él haría todo lo posible porque Harry tuviera una buena vida, pero él no era un mago, y los otros tres sí.

Draco jugó con él a aquel raro juego de cartas explosivas, pero casi no habló, casi no le miraba, y mucho menos le robó un beso como hacía antes.

Esa noche Harry pensó que quizás lo mejor fuera irse, dejarlos a todos tranquilos con sus vidas. Severus tenía a Remus, y Draco ya había enfrentado a su padre y no tendría que casarse con aquella chica.

El único que sobraba era él, miró su mochila raída, la había dejado olvidada en un rincón de su habitación con todos sus horribles recuerdos.

¿Debería irse? No quería, eso lo sabía, solo pensar en separarse de Severus y Remus le hacía temblar de miedo. Pero ser una carga para ellos era malo, le habían dado todo.

Se quedó dormido dándole vueltas a qué podría hacer. Y las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido hasta que Severus le encontró le entristecieron mucho, sabía que solo ellos serían buenos con él.

El día siguiente fue muy parecido al anterior, con Draco distante, con Severus preocupado con él, con Remus mirando mal a Draco. Notó la presión en el ambiente, y la absorbió a la suya propia.

Como en una rutina hueca repitieron sus rutinas, salvo que Remus ese día no podría darle clases. Esa noche sería luna llena, y Remus iba enfermándose poco a poco, se volvía más brusco, más impaciente. Harry siempre había mantenido cierta distancia con el hombre, los cambios de humor en las personas siempre le habían desestabilizado.

Por eso, ese día, Draco y él estuvieron más tiempo juntos.

A Harry le hubiera gustado hacerse tan pequeño que nadie pudiera verle. Sobre todo Draco, que ahora le miraba como queriendo desentrañar un misterio.

¿Le habría contado Severus el tipo de persona que él era? ¿Todo lo que había tenido que hacer anteriormente?

—Harry—le llamó Draco, Harry notó como su corazón se saltó un latido al escuchar su nombre en sus labios.

Le miró, con miedo, con vergüenza y sobretodo con mucha tristeza.

—Perdóname por lo que ocurrió la otra noche, no te traté bien.

Harry solo era capaz de mirarlo con el corazón encogido.

—De verdad, lo siento, quizás te he obligado a ir más rápido de lo que estabas preparado.—Draco se veía realmente incómodo—Quizás lo mejor es que seamos solo amigos.

Harry no había tenido nunca un amigo, tampoco entendía bien los límites que para otros eran obvios. Pero el tono de Draco le decía que era algo menos de lo que ellos habían tenido.

Harry asintió, porque Draco parecía estar esperando una respuesta.

—Yo ahora tengo que buscar una solución para mi vida, no voy a volver con mi padre.

Harry le miraba al hablar, se alegraba por esa decisión que había tomado. Draco no era feliz con los planes que su padre había hecho para él, y Harry eso lo comprendía muy bien. Se alegraba por él, y sin embargo, le seguía doliendo. Ojalá parara.

—Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?—preguntó Draco.

Harry dudó unos segundos, Draco quería que dijera que sí, y Harry lo hizo. Asintió, y Draco le sonrió.

—Severus me está ayudando a conseguir un trabajo.—Aquello se parecía mucho a lo que habían vivido antes en aquel salón cuando Draco no paraba de hablarle sobre su vida, pero era diferente, porque antes buscaba cualquier excusa para tocarle, para insinuar que estaba interesado en él, pero de un modo diferente al que él conocía.

Draco no se merecía tener que estar con alguien como él, e iba a empezar una buena vida.

Cuando la chimenea crepitó Harry esperó ver salir a alguien, como cuando Draco la usaba. Pero la chimenea parecía no querer dejar entrar a nadie.

Draco se puso de pie rápidamente y Harry le imitó, estaba nervioso y eso puso nervioso a Harry que hasta ese momento solo había estado triste por ver como Draco se iba a alejando de él.

—Severus—gritó Draco—. Severus.

En segundos tanto Severus como un grisáceo Remus estaban en el salón.

Severus tomó a Harry por el hombro girándole.

—Ve a tu habitación y no salgas de ahí—le ordenó con prisa—. Por favor.

Harry miró a los tres, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Severus le impulsó a que se fuera, y notó cómo Draco perdía color.

Hizo lo que le dijeron, se fue. Se encerró en su habitación y se quedó mirando a la puerta sin entender nada.

Volvió a mirar su mochila, sintió un agujero en su estómago. No quería hacerlo, no quería irse de allí y dejar a las únicas personas que le habían tratado con respeto y dado un hogar.

* * *

La chimenea estaba siendo literalmente atacada. Y Severus sabía quién era, hacía años que tenía vetada su entrada por red flu, pero aunque Draco pensara que todo aquello iría bien, Severus sabía que Lucius no iba a permitir que su apellido muriera.

El apellido Prince había muerto en el momento en que su madre se casó con un muggle, pero los Malfoy eran de los pocos sangre pura que se enorgullecían de seguir manteniendo sus líneas de sangre intachables.

Draco no solo iba camino de no darles descendencia sino de sacarlos directamente de los sagrados veintiocho.

Para Severus eso pertenecía a un pasado que pocas veces le importó, para Lucius, era tan importante como respirar.

—No le dejes pasar—pidió Draco, Severus volvió a ver al niño que una vez fue, pero no dejarle pasar por red flu no evitaría que Lucius acabara apareciendo en su casa.

Remus estaba a su lado, casi sin tiempo para la llegada de la luna llena, y podía escuchar un gruñido bajo en su garganta.

Ese encuentro llegaba en muy mal momento, le dio un suave apretón en el hombro a Remus, y desbloqueó el acceso a la chimenea.

De él salió un furibundo Lucius Malfoy. La imagen le trajo recuerdos de muchos años atrás, también apareció en su casa enfadado porque Severus le había dejado, las súplicas ya no servían, y Lucius era una persona que no se rendía fácilmente.

El rubio los miró a todos, pero notó como sus ojos ardían sobre Remus, que estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para contenerse y no atacarle.

—No eres bienvenido, Lucius.—Fue el saludo de Severus.

La mueca despectiva del patriarca de los Malfoy le recordó a la peor cara que conocía de su ex pareja.

—Draco, ya está bien—se dirigió directamente a su hijo—. Ya es hora de que vuelvas a casa.

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás acercándose más a Severus.

—No voy a volver.—A Severus le hubiera gustado que su tono hubiera sonado más seguro.

—Ya hemos discutido esto muchas veces, hijo. Harás lo que tienes que hacer, y podrás llevarte a quien sea que te esté haciendo actuar tan estúpidamente a casa.

—No…

—¡Nadie te está pidiendo que renuncies a nada, sino que lo tengas todo!

El grito autoritario hizo que el recuerdo de su pasado volviera, pero notó el brazo de Remus en su cadera. Pensaba que había superado todo lo que Lucius representaba.

—Tu hijo no quiere seguir tus pasos, es hora que lo vayas asumiendo.

Lucius alzó su varita para enmudecer a Severus, pero este fue más rápido y bloqueó su hechizo.

Remus ya no pudo controlarse más, y le enseñó los dientes a un sorprendido Lucius.

—No sabía que habías caído tan bajo para relacionarte con este tipo de bestias.—Su tono despectivo hizo que Remus dejara el gruñido bajo para hacer vibrar toda la sala, Lucius volvió a alzar la varita.

Pero Draco fue el que lo desvió con sus palabras.

—Deshéredame, borra mi nombre de nuestro árbol genealógico, no pienso casarme ni con Astoria ni con ninguna otra bruja sangrepura que tú elijas para mí, no comprendo qué no entiendes.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, padre e hijo levantaron sus varitas apuntándose.

—Bajad las varitas, acabad con esto—ordenó Severus, con Remus a su lado a los flancos de Draco.

La clara desventaja no parecía afectar a Lucius, que atacó en primer momento.

Lucius era un gran duelista, pero Severus tampoco se quedaba atrás, los hechizos volaron. Y Severus le pidió a Remus que se llevara a Draco, pero ninguno de los dos le escuchó.

Lo que ninguno esperaba fue que Lucius atacara directamente a su hijo dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Remus y Severus recrudecieron sus ataques, el salón estaba siendo destrozado y Remus tan cerca de su transformación era casi incapaz de controlar bien su varita.

—No sé en qué momento creíste que podías quitarme a mi hijo—. Hubiera esperado cualquier estupidez de parte de su ex amante, pero esta era demasiado grande.

—Si lo respetaras y cuidaras como un padre debería de hacer, él nunca hubiera necesitado recurrir a mí.—Su hechizo fue bloqueado—No puedes obligar a todos a hacer lo que tú quieras.

Un fuerte _sectum_ cortó la mejilla de Severus, Remus dejó su varita y se abalanzó sobre Lucius tratando de morderlo.

Pero este fue interceptado por un _crucio _que dejó retorciéndose a Remus a medio camino.

Con esto Lucius había abierto la veda a una lucha de verdad, el uso de imperdonables le decía que de allí no todos iban a salir ilesos.

Estaba a punto de lanzarle un _sectumsempra_, dispuesto a herirlo gravemente cuando su visión periférica vio algo que le heló la sangre.

Se había olvidado de Harry al que había mandado a su habitación, pero el caos que debió de haber escuchado lo sacó de ella.

Vio los ojos acerados de Lucius sobre el chico; sorpresa, odio y su varita dirigirse a él mientras Harry veía a Remus retorciéndose y a Draco inconsciente en el suelo.

A Severus lo traicionó el instinto de querer protegerlo físicamente, no fue lo suficiente rápido al moverse y cuando alzó la varita apuntando Lucius este ya había lanzado un nuevo _crucio_ a Severus que se retorcía en el suelo delante de Harry.

Severus había soportado aquella maldición demasiadas veces en su vida, era como si todo su cuerpo estuviera siendo desgarrado una y otra vez, de dentro hacia afuera.

Los ojos verdes llenos de espanto sobre él solo le daban un punto donde enfocarse.

—Así que tú eres el motivo de la estupidez de mi hijo, esperaba algo … más.—Severus trató de luchar contra el dolor, pero al final este le devoró.

* * *

**Continuará**


	21. Capítulo 21

Harry escuchó fuertes gritos venir desde el salón, Severus le había dicho que no saliera por ningún motivo. Y lo había cumplido, pero cuando los gritos de dolor de Severus llegaron hasta él, sintió el miedo atravesar completamente su médula espinal.

No debía salir, pero quizás pudiera llegar hasta el teléfono y llamar a la policía, siempre había estado callado, oculto e insignificante, pero no era tan estúpido para no darse cuenta de que estaban atacando a sus seres queridos y él estaba hecho un ovillo como un niño pequeño.

No podía dejarlo así, se lo debía aunque luego se enfadara con él.

Salió tratando de no hacer ruido, aunque dudaba que sus pasos pudieran ser escuchados en ese momento.

Lo que vio le heló la sangre completamente, en el suelo retorciéndose en un agudo dolor estaba Severus, sobre él un hombre rubio que se parecía muchísimo a Draco.

Un poco más atrás, Draco parecía sin sentido, y del otro lado, Remus estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo, con la peor cara que le había visto nunca.

Pero no pudo llegar al teléfono, aquel hombre le miró, y con la varita le apuntó. Harry sentía el corazón en sus oídos del propio miedo. No fue capaz de entender lo que el hombre le dijo, pero sí, que por el tono fue un insulto, y que le estaba apuntando con su varita.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Qué podía hacer!

No tuvo que pensar mucho, Remus había cogido su varita y había derribado al padre de Draco.

Estaba sobre él con la mirada menos humana que le había visto nunca, Harry fue hacia Severus que había dejado de retorcerse de ese modo tan inhumano.

El hombre sudaba frío, lo que el padre de Draco le debía haber hecho tenía que ser horrible. Y por primera vez sintió algo que nunca antes había experimentado.

Ningún golpe, ninguna humillación de su familia le habían hecho sentir eso. Era negro, era oscuro, y era malo. No tenía que ver con la culpa, ni con la lástima que sentía hacia sí mismo.

Nunca había tenido a nadie, nadie por quien sufrir, miró más allá a Draco, parecía dormido, no había rastro de dolor en su rostro pero no se movía.

Remus peleaba, arañaba y trataba de morder al padre de Draco.

Y Harry deseó, por primera, vez la muerte de alguien, aunque no sabía bien cómo era eso exactamente lo que quería.

Miró sus manos, deseaba matarlo. Y el sentimiento era tan fuerte que se asustó.

—Harry, tienes que salir de aquí, nosotros lo pararemos—escuchó que decía Severus aún en el suelo—. Vete.

Pero Harry no podía irse, ayudó a Severus a levantarse, le dio su varita, y esquivó por los pelos un rayo que venía de los dos que peleaban.

—Saca a Draco—Pidió Severus. Eso sí podía hacerlo, eso sí quería hacerlo.

Un grito agudo los distrajo, ambos vieron como Remus había clavado sus dientes en el hombro del otro mientras este trataba de escapar.

—_Avada Kedravra_—escuchó, Harry no conocía esas palabras, pero sintió como el ambiente era diferente, muy diferente.

Severus le empujó hacia Draco, y Harry lo agarró como pudo. El cuerpo laso pesa demasiado para él, pero lo arrastró a través de la habitación.

Harry no sabía que las maldiciones que volaban por la habitación eran letales, no sabía que era lo que provocaban pero sí entendía que estaban en peligro, y que el único culpable era el señor Malfoy, giró a mirarlo soltándose de Remus, mientras apretaba su propio cuello sin dejar de atacarlo.

Vio como Severus se unía a Remus, y como estaban acorralando al otro.

Solo necesitaba unos pasos más para sacar a Draco de aquella habitación, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Algo le había arañado un hombro, y sentía como se iba extendiendo. El grito de dolor le sorprendió incluso a él. Se extendía tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando cayó al suelo al lado de Draco.

Su historial de sufrimiento era tan amplio que nunca pensó que algo pudiera sorprenderlo, obviamente, esto lo hizo. El dolor era indescriptible, como si el dolor se estuviera extendiendo por su sangre milímetro a milímetro, ardiendo, devorando todo a su alrededor.

La sangre le quemaba, y comenzaba a ver todo rojo.

Iba a morir, y en lo único que podía pensar era en Draco, en Severus y en Remus. Quería más tiempo, quería vivir, aunque tuviera que irse de allí, aunque no pudiera verlos nunca más. Quería vivir, quería vivir pero también quería dejar de sufrir.

No podía moverse, el dolor le había llegado a la garganta y se iba metiendo más y más en su interior.

Pensó que perdería la conciencia en pocos segundos, quizás fuera lo mejor. Vio a Severus sobre él, susurrando, apuntándole con su varita. Vio a Remus herido y preocupado. Y por último vio a Draco, aturdido pero consciente.

Y Harry supo que había llegado el momento, iba a morir rodeado de las únicas personas que le habían querido, a las que les había importado, y a pesar del dolor, a pesar de no querer separarse de ellos, se sintió feliz.

Se los llevaba, allá a donde fuera, lo que sentía por ellos no podían quitárselo.

* * *

Severus estaba tratando de contrarrestar la maldición que Lucius le había lanzando a Harry, estaba sufriendo los efectos de esta, peor que un _avada kedravra_, ya que al menos esta era rápida y fulminante.

Severus se maldecía a sí mismo, había pensado que esos años habían pasado, y los efectos de no estar preparado para enfrentarse a un ex mortífago habían sido su peor error.

_Sordida sanguine _era un hechizo muy popular entre los mortífagos durante la guerra y su caza a magos nacidos de muggles, _sangre sucia. _No era tan solo un insulto sino una maldición letal, si se sabía controlar. Lucius Malfoy era demasiado hábil con ella.

Habían reducido a Lucius, Remus le había mordido, y eso había terminado por sacar al homicida que llevaba dentro, uno que Severus nunca había querido conocer. Recitaba cada uno de los contra hechizos que conocía, uno tras otro, pero no parecían estar siendo suficiente, avanzaba sin remedio infectando toda la sangre de Harry.

Remus respiraba fuertemente a su lado, la luna estaba demasiado cerca, y él muy agotado tras la pelea.

—Harry, trata de respirar lento, lo más lento que puedas.—Pero sus pulmones arañaban por un poco de aire. Debería llevarlo a San Mungo, pero Severus sabía que lo más efectivo y amable sería lanzarle un avada y acabar con su sufrimiento.

—Lo va a matar—dijo Remus confirmando algo que ambos sabían—.Tenemos que contener su interior, Severus.

* * *

Draco estaba despertando, le dolía la cabeza por el golpe contra el suelo.

Lo primero que escuchó fue la voz desesperada de Severus, y recordó todo, su padre. Lo encontró con facilidad, sangraba por el cuello, atado por unas sogas hechas de magia lo miraba lleno de reproche. Como si fuera culpa suya.

Miró a su lado, Severus y Remus estaba al rededor de … Harry, este se retorcía de dolor, ¿qué había pasado?

¿Qué le había hecho su padre?

Realmente, sí era culpa suya, se acercó para mirarlo. Sus ojos abiertos mostraban el espanto que estaba sintiendo transmitiéndoselo a Draco. Su dolor era palpable.

—Trata de respirar más lento, lo más lento que puedas—le dijo Severus a Harry, pero este estaba lejos, no parecía poder escuchar.

—Harry, lo siento tanto.—Ese era él, poniendo en palabras lo que sentía.

En mitad de aquel dolor, Harry sonrió, y aquello fue devastador.

—¿Qué le ha hecho?—preguntó Draco desesperado.

Pero nadie le contestó, miró a su padre, y aquel brillo en sus ojos le llenó de cólera. Estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

—Ese chico no es digno de un Malfoy.—Tuvo el atrevimiento de decir.

Draco le apuntó con su varita, las palabras rozaban sus labios deseando salir.

—Necesito tu varita en Harry—le llamó Severus a algo más importante—. Recita sin parar un S_anguinem Purgatio._

No hacía tanto que Draco había asistido a Hogwarts, pero su fuerte no eran los hechizos sanadores, sino las transformaciones.

—Necesita sangre.—Severus estaba subiendo su manga—Debo tener agujas y tubos en mi laboratorio.

Remus se levantó y fue tambaleándose hacia allí, Draco no había parado de recitar el hechizo, pero Harry cada vez parecía más ido.

—¿Sobrevivirá?—preguntó.

—No lo sé.

No era lo que quería oír, no eso.

—Si Harry no sobrevive—dijo serio Severus—, vamos tener que realizar un fuerte hechizo bloqueador sobre él. Sé que no lo entiendes, pero te voy a necesitar, la magia de Remus no es estable en estos momentos.

—Tu maldita bestia me ha mordido—escuchó a su padre hablar—. Me encargaré de le lleven a donde le corresponde, será un excelente espécimen para estudios, creo que los lobos sufren bastante antes de morir.

Draco no comprendía nada, pero sí que su padre era posible que no saliera vivo de allí si seguía hablando.

Severus le ignoró, pero Draco no pudo.

Severus recitaba una ristra de hechizos, pero con la mirada le avisó de que no era momento para preguntas sino para actuar.

¿Un hombre lobo? ¿Qué más secretos le había estado ocultando Severus?

Miró a Remus entrar con lo que Severus le había pedido, todo fue muy rápido y la sangre de uno estuvo en el otro circulando.

—No pares de recitar, Draco—pidió Severus sostenido por Remus, este tenía sus ojos en Harry y en su padre. Pero este se había callado, no parecía ser tan estúpido como para retarlo sin varita.

Draco olvidó a su padre, a que había estado conviviendo, incluso siendo un amenazado por un hombre lobo.

Solo miraba a Harry, había cerrado los ojos, pero aún respiraba, lo hacía demasiado rápido.

Draco con su mano libre tomó su mano, apretándola. Toda aquella historia de ser amigos, aquel Draco asustado de no poder lidiar con algo que no comprendía, se había ido.

Él le quería, era la única realidad, y si sobrevivía lucharía por eso, porque que Harry no estuviera con él, ya no le merecía la pena, de ningún modo, daba igual lo que tuvieran que enfrentar.

Le gustaría decirle tantas cosas, peros su voz estaba ocupada, su magia también. Se enfocó en ella, en que le salvara como nunca se había enfocado en algo tanto en su vida.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó, pero todos hicieron caso omiso a su padre que había decidido que era buen momento para volver a hablar y amenazarlos.

Le dolía el brazo de sostener la varita, el hechizo se había convertido en una especie de mantra sin sentido de tanto repetirlo. Remus había obligado a Severus a dejar de compartir su sangre, a ese ritmo no sería solo a Harry al que habría que tratar si no paraba.

Remus había relevado a Severus, realmente estaba haciendo fuertes esfuerzos por controlar su magia, no le quedaba duda de lo que era, pero aunque toda su vida le habían inculcado un profundo miedo y desprecio ante ellos, Draco no sintió ninguna de ellas.

Aún sostenía la mano de Harry, sintió un suave apretón, y las esperanzas volvieron a él para luego esfumarse por completo.

Harry dejó de respirar, Severus le tomó el pulso y por primera vez le vio derrotado.

—Lo siento, pequeño.—Le acarició el pelo.

Draco no daba crédito, no podía creerlo, Harry no debía morir.

—_Repello inimicum—_susurró Severus—. Draco, séllalo.

Severus le había pedido que si Harry moría hiciera eso, pero no tenía sentido, nada tenía sentido.

Remus y Severus habían creado una burbuja que encerraba a Harry, un bizarro féretro que a Draco le pareció excesivo.

—Es ridículo, dejadle—se quejó. Pero ellos mantuvieron sus varitas sobre Harry.

Cuando este abrió los ojos, Draco hubiera sentido una profunda alegría si la mirada, igual de verde y hermosa de siempre, no hubiera estado llena de algo.

Algo malo.

El escudo protector, el que ahora entendía que no protegía a Harry sino a ellos, ardió en un extraño fuego negro dejándole libre.

* * *

Continuará

* * *

Pues sí, pasó, no se iba a quedar eso ahí tranquilito para toda la vida.

La cagamos, solo lo digo.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Besos.

Shimi.


	22. Capítulo 22

Harry no encontró ningún tipo de luz blanca al final del camino, no encontró nada, absolutamente nada.

No vio colores, pero sí sintió muchas cosas, pero la principal fue la rabia, como nunca la había sentido antes.

Esta le devoró, como si fuera un animal, después abrió los ojos y vio a Severus, Remus y Draco.

Le costó entender al principio qué ocurría, por qué estaban sobre él. Porque su cuerpo era tan pesado, como si algo lo oprimiera contra el suelo.

Unas volutas de fuego negro taparon sus ojos, pero se sintió ligero de nuevo.

Miró a Draco, y la rabia remitió bastante, pero no lo suficiente. Era incómoda, no le gustaba, pero de nuevo sentía que no podía luchar contra ella.

Era un sentimiento tan raro para él que le agotaba, ¿cómo podía estar sintiendo eso y estar aún vivo?

Pero el hilo de sus pensamientos se perdió, al fondo, de pie con unas cuerdas luminosas estaba el padre de Draco. Harry inclinó la cabeza, se parecían tanto, y sin embargo le odiaba, Harry se rió, ¿qué era eso?

—Harry, ven conmigo, por favor—escuchó a su lado. Era Severus, Harry amaba a Severus, sintió que ese amor borraba en parte el odio que quería volver a dominarlo.

—Yo te quiero.—Su voz le resultó tan extraña, como si los oídos le dolieran, pero no había nada malo en ellos. Los tocó, había recibido muchos golpes en su cabeza, pero allí estaba todo bien.

Severus le tendía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse y la tomó. La piel de su mano era áspera, pero cálida, demasiado cálida ¿No eran así las manos de todas las personas?

—¿Qué es eso?—Harry giró su cabeza, de nuevo ese hombre. Severus le agarró más fuerte de lo que a Harry le gustó. Con solo un movimiento estaba de nuevo libre.

Harry caminó hacia él, pero notó como era retenido por Severus y Remus, Harry aturdido no entendía porque le retenían, no le gustó, no le gustaba que le tocaran. No quería que nadie volviera a tocarle.

Nunca más.

Ambos se quejaron y le soltaron, Harry no les prestó atención, no vio como las mismas volutas de humo negro quemaban las manos de Severus y Remus, obligándole a soltarle.

El padre de Draco le miraba con miedo, Harry sí sabía de miedo. Él había pasado mucho miedo, pero le costaba ponerle otra cara que la que veía ahora.

Y las manos le cosquillearon, las miró, eran sus manos, tenía cortes, y el dedo anular derecho un poco doblado, recordó que se lo había roto alguna vez.

Recordó el dolor agudo, y el miedo, miró de nuevo al hombre atado. Harry quería hacerle daño, y que tuviera miedo. Mucho miedo.

De sus manos salió humo, pero no dolía, no quemaba. Era hermoso, había tan pocas cosas hermosas en el mundo, que Harry sonrió al mirar como jugaban entre sus manos.

El padre de Draco gritó que le soltaran, pero nadie le soltó. Su voz era tan desagradable, amenazaba, y atacaba a Severus y a Remus.

—_Cállate_—gritó Harry, y se quedó completamente mudo.

No le había obedecido, solamente había perdido la voz.

Y Harry volvió a sonreír.

—Harry—le llamó Draco, le gustaba tanto su voz que podría escucharla por siempre—¿Qué te pasa?

Harry le miró, parecía preocupado y quiso acariciarle para que no se preocupara por nada, pero este se retiró dando varios pasos hacia atrás.

A Harry ese gesto le dolió, él solo quería hacer cualquier cosa por él, cualquier cosa. Y volvió a tratar de tocarle, pero Draco también le miraba con miedo.

No le gustó.

—Él nunca más te obligará a nada.—Señaló a su padre—Serás libre.

Pero aquello no le sirvió a Draco, ¿cómo podía hacérselo entender mejor?

La volutas de humo negro rodeaban su cuerpo ahora, Harry trató de acariciarlas, ellas sí querían estar a su lado.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos.—Aseguró levantando su mano apuntando hacia su padre.

Pero Severus le atacó con esa varita suya, le atacó y Harry sintió la rabia de nuevo comérselo vivo.

Él no, él le había prometido que nadie le volvería a hacer daño, y le había atacado.

—¿Tú también me has mentido?—Harry le quería, le quería mucho, ¿por qué? Notaba como la pena, una compañera que le había abrazado muchas noches quería salir, pero Harry no quería volverla a sentir nunca más.

No quería ser débil, ya no se sentía débil, ¿por qué las personas siempre le traicionaban?

Severus trató de nuevo de atacarle, y Harry lo levantó del suelo con una sola mano. Detrás de él, Remus también le atacó.

No podía ser verdad, ellos no, por favor.

El humo negro se incrementó a su alrededor, pero Remus no le soltó, Harry realmente no quería hacerles daño a ninguno de los dos.

—_Soltadme_, vosotros no.—Ambos dejaron de luchar, de querer hacerle daño.—Me prometisteis que siempre estaríais a mi lado.

—Harry, tienes algo dentro que tenemos que sacarte.—Severus nunca le había mentido, pero acababa de atacarle.

—¿Recuerdas lo que notaste cuando te hice aquel examen de magia? ¿La cosa oscura que notaste?—Severus le hablaba con calma, pero notaba que no confiaba en él.

—Ha salido, está en tus manos, ese cosa oscura no es buena, por favor, no la uses más.

—¿Soy un monstruo?—Había escuchado tantas veces eso, que no le fue difícil rescatarlo de su mente.

—No, nunca serías algo así.—En parte, Harry se sintió aliviado—Pero te está haciendo hacer cosas que tú nunca querrías hacer.

—No quiero que alguien vuelva a tocarme.

—No volveremos a tocarte, te lo prometo—concilió Severus.

—Él os ha hecho daño—señaló al prisionero mudo que lo miraba con aún más miedo y odio—mucho daño.

—Él no importa, solo tú, nosotros queremos protegerte a ti.

Harry miró a Remus que asintió también, pero Draco le miraba aún asustado. Él no quería darle miedo a Draco, pero Harry ya no se sentía débil.

—Por favor, no uses "eso" en nuestra contra.

Harry se miró las manos, el humo se había ido pero lo llamó y apareció de nuevo acariciándole en forma de llamas. Le gustaban, le hacía sentirse tan bien, tan seguro como no se había sentido en su vida. Nunca había tenido fuerza, ni voz, ni una vida que fuera suya y no trataran de hacer con él lo que les diera la gana.

Nunca pudo hacer que alguien no abusara de él, y ahora le pedían que no se defendiera.

—Por favor—volvió a pedir Severus.

Harry le pidió que que no salieran, pero que no se fueran lejos. Notó sus caricias.

—Gracias.

—¿Y él?—preguntó Harry mirando al padre de Draco.

Remus y Severus se miraron, a Harry no le gustó. Ese hombre merecía recibir el mismo dolor que él había causado.

—Llamaremos a los aurores, luego, pero él ahora no importa.

Harry miró a Draco.

—No me mires así, yo nunca te haría daño, Draco—le pidió, pero Draco no parecía muy convencido.

—Draco, ven—le llamó Severus, pero este no se movió ni un milímetro de su sitio.

—_Ven—_le obligó Harry, no tenía que ser así. Draco le había dicho que podrían ser amigos, pero Harry ahora quería más, deseaba tener más, podía tener más.

Harry le tomó de la mano, como tantas veces había hecho Draco con él, y la sintió muy caliente, pero le gustaba, no iba a soltarle.

—La luna está a punto de salir—confirmó Remus, Severus le acarició el hombro.

—Tú irás al sótano, y Harry, tú irás a tu habitación con Draco.

—Yo no voy a irme con él—se quejó Draco. Harry se dolió con esa respuesta, Draco le había rechazado anteriormente, pero no volvería a hacerlo, no se lo iba a volver a permitir.

No dijo nada más, y Harry estuvo bien con eso.

—Yo me ocuparé de Lucius.

—¿Qué vas a hacerle?—De nuevo Harry se sintió molesto, ese hombre los había atacado, le obligaba a hacer cosas que él no quería.

—Le borraré la memoria, ahora no puede ir a ningún sitio a contar lo que ha visto aquí.

—¿Por qué?—Draco parecía asustado, y Harry quiso tranquilizarle acercándolo más a él, las volutas negras quisieron acariciar a Draco, pero Harry recordó que Severus le había pedido que no las usara.

—Draco, cállate—le gritó exasperado Severus—deja de hacer preguntas que ahora mismo no podemos contestarte. Obedece y cuida de Harry.

Draco bajó la mirada, y Harry le lanzó una muy dura a Severus.

—Por favor, yo lo solucionaré.

—Tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho, él tiene que sufrir—dijo sincero Harry, tan sincero como nunca había sido capaz de serlo.

—Harry, nosotros no somos así—le cortó Remus—No castigamos de ese modo, no somos como él.

Harry miró al padre de Draco.

—_Habla._

_—_Draco, desátame, vámonos de aquí—le ordenó a su hijo—Suelta a ese ser, y vuelve con tu familia.

Por primera vez, Draco fue el que apretó la mano de Harry, y este sonrió de lado, ese hombre sufriría.

—Vámonos, Harry, Severus se ocupará.

Notó como Draco tiraba de él, y un sentimiento de euforia le recorrió. Draco le había elegido a él, y le siguió tranquilamente.

* * *

Continuará

* * *

Draco, ¿dónde vas?

Hasta la semana que viene.

Shimi.


	23. Capítulo 23

Los chicos habían desaparecido dejando a Remus, Severus y Lucius a solas.

—Esto no va a quedar así, Severus, lo sabes. —Lucius no parecía una persona atada y a merced de dos magos con suficiente motivos como para matarle.

—En unos segundos dejará de ser problema tuyo.—Severus estaba harto de ese hombre.

—¿Qué es?—Al fin una pregunta lógica, pero Severus le ignoró.

—Ve abajo, yo me encargaré.—Se giró hasta Remus que comenzaba a tener problemas para respirar bien.

—No quiero dejarte con él.

—¡Qué bajo has caído para ser amante de una criatura!—se burló el mago sangrepura. Severus se olvidó de la magia y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejó atónito y gracias a todo, mudo.

—Baja, no compliquemos más las cosas.—Severus besó al hombre lobo, porque lo necesitaba, porque todo lo que había pasado esa tarde era demasiado. Porque lo que venía era aún peor.

Remus le atrapó por la cadera, pero se contuvo de lo que sus instintos le pedían.

Había tomado la poción matalobos todos los días de aquella semana, Severus ya se estaba haciendo un experto en ella, había llegado a pensar en ponerla entre su catálogo para las boticas y sanatorios a los que servía.

Había conseguido que tuviera un ligero, demasiado ligero, sabor a chocolate, y Remus aún tenía aquel regusto en sus labios.

—Vete, es mejor que me encargue de esto yo solo, menos recuerdos que borrar.—Remus miró a Lucius, el odio mortal entre ambos era casi como una cuerda que los ataba.

Lucius había tratado de matarlo, y desgraciadamente si lo hubiera conseguido no hubiera tenido ninguna consecuencia legal.

Si una criatura mágica altamente peligrosa, como los hombres lobos estaban clasificados para el Ministerio, atacaban a un mago este podía matarlos.

Cuando Remus volvió a robarle un beso y gruñó a Lucius, Severus se quedó a solas con su ex amante.

—Sabes que no dejaré que te quedes con Draco.—Estúpidamente Lucius se relajó cuando él y Severus se quedaron a solas.

—Yo no tengo retenido a Draco.—Resaltó la obviedad—Las personas no son de tu propiedad, Lucius, es algo que nunca has llegado a entender.

—Hasta tú sabes que no está seguro con esa criatura.—Por mucho que le molestara, en ese punto sí tenía razón—Tráelo, me lo llevaré, y haremos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Severus no iba a discutir nada más, estaba muy cansado, había perdido mucha sangre, el enfrentamiento mágico con Lucius y el estrés que había sufrido al perder a Harry.

No sabía si Harry era plenamente consciente de que había hecho con ellos lo que había querido solo diciéndolo. La magia sin varita era algo excepcional, tanto que muy pocas personas en la historia de la magia la habían podido realizar, y no del modo en el que Harry la dominaba, como una extensión de sí mismo.

A Severus le dolía la cabeza, y aún iba a necesitar de toda su capacidad para borrar cualquier rastro de Harry en la mente de Lucius.

Severus apuntó con su varita a Lucius, que trató de resistirse y se profirió mil amenazas.

—O_bliviate_—susurró.

Los ojos de Lucius se quedaron en blanco, realizar un buen obliviate era muy complejo, y Severus llevaba muchos años sin hacerlo.

Durante más de media hora fue desanudando, como si de los hilos de un tapiz se tratara, la trama de recuerdos de su mente.

Colocar recuerdos falsos era algo aún más complejo, siempre es más fácil destruir que crear, por lo que se detuvo cuando llegó a momentos antes de que Lucius apareciera en su casa.

En la mansión, con un chico joven que le pedía que dejara a su hijo, que tenía derecho a vivir su vida.

Pero no solo era eso, también eran los celos que sentía porque fuera a visitar a su antiguo amante. Ese era el punto donde debía dejarlo, una discusión entre amantes.

Profundizó en el recuerdo del desprecio de Lucius hacia el joven por todas aquellas palabras, le acarició el rostro, era un joven muy apuesto.

Lucius lo echó de su casa, de su vida, de su mundo.

Ese era Lucius Malfoy.

Con un último giro de varita colocó todo en la habitación tal y como estaba antes de la pelea, le devolvió la varita al bastón que siempre llevaba y desapareció las cuerdas.

Se colocó rápidamente completamente pegado a Lucius, besándole.

—Vete de mi casa, entre tú y yo nunca habrá nada más—le gritó Severus separándose y limpiando sus labios.

Lucius estaba tratando de reubicarse, efectos secundarios de un obliviate.

—¿Qué hago aquí?—preguntó.

—Humillarte a ti mismo—dijo ácido Severus—. Vete con tu mujer y con tu amante de turno.

—Yo…—balbuceó Lucius, sin llegar a recordar nada.

El mago se acercó intentando agarrar a Severus del hombro sin entender muy bien, solo quedaba una cosa para darle total credibilidad.

Un puñetazo en su mejilla, ese camuflaría el que le había dado anteriormente.

—No vuelvas a tocarme en tu maldita vida, yo ya no soy esa persona, ni siquiera eres tú ya la persona que fuiste conmigo.—Notaba como a pesar del pozo negro que podía llegar a ser Lucius sus palabras le afectaron—Ahórrate esto y vete de mi casa.

Severus no iba a poder aguantar mucho más tiempo en pie.

Pero Lucius estaba demasiado desconcertado, era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que algo no iba bien, y que aquel no era el lugar más seguro para él en ese estado.

Lo vio irse a la chimenea, mirándolo sin entender nada.

Cuando desapareció entre las llamas, bloqueó la chimenea y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones.

Tenía que ir con Harry y Draco, no podía dejarlos solos, trató de levantarse pero fue incapaz de moverse más.

Tenían que empacar todo para que se marcharan a la mañana siguiente, aquel no era un lugar seguro para ellos. Quizás no esa noche, ni al día siguiente, pero Lucius volvería a por su hijo en cuanto intentara buscarlo de nuevo.

Luchaba por no caer en la inconsciencia, pero esta pesaba como una losa sobre él.

De lejos, muy de lejos, un aullido lastimero se coló en sus oídos pero Severus ya no podía oírlo.

* * *

Draco había acompañado a Harry a la habitación de este, lo había hecho con la seguridad del momento, pero ahora a solas, sintió como toda su piel se erizaba mientras Harry le miraba.

¿Qué era lo que le había pasado?

Harry le sonrió, y el escalofrío por su columna fue claramente visible.

—Me tienes miedo.—Fue una afirmación, y Draco hubiera dicho que no, pero algo le decía que mentirle a Harry en ese momento era peligroso para él.

—¿Vuelves a tener magia?—Severus le había dicho al principio que Harry había tenido un accidente con su magia, después que no tenía nada en absoluta, un squib. ¿Cuál versión era la cierta?

Harry levantó una mano, le sonrió y las volutas de humo negro danzaron en ella, como si jugaran con él.

—Es hermosa—le dijo a Draco volviendo a mirarle, ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto? Eran sus ojos, era su sonrisa, y sin embargo era diferente.

—Es más que hermosa, es muy poderosa.

—Y eso te da miedo, yo nunca te haría daño.—Harry se levantó y Draco tuvo que hacer un fuerte esfuerzo por mantenerse en su sitio.

Sintió su caricia en el rostro antes de que la mano de Harry le tocara, era cálida, solo un roce.

Sus labios fueron después, y esta vez no fueron tocados por la magia de Harry, sino por su propia boca.

Era Harry, eran sus movimientos y su sabor, era cálido y conocido. Draco se descubrió rodeando su cintura para atraerlo más a sí mismo.

Y las manos de Harry le imitaron acariciándole, salvo que no había nada de inocente en él, eran manos expertas, manos que fueron directas a amasar su trasero.

Draco intentó apartarse, Harry era suave, blando, tímido en sus caricias, este no, pero no le soltaba, tampoco su boca. Y aunque el moreno era mucho más menudo que él, su agarre era de acero.

Un sentimiento de angustia le invadió, quería separarse, no porque fuera demasiado para él, sino por el simple hecho de poder hacerlo.

Su respiración comenzó a alterarse, no solo por sus besos que seguían siendo calientes. Antes de poder entrar en pánico, Harry le liberó.

—No quiero ser solo tu amigo.—Los ojos verdes tras la gafas brillaban, Draco estaba aún tratando de recuperarse.

—Harry, yo…—¿Qué? ¿Él seguía pensando lo mismo que hacía unas horas? Cuando había decidido que no podía seguir con esa relación. ¿O pensaba lo mismo que cuando Harry se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte? Que no le dejaría por nada del mundo.

Un nuevo beso, dulce, Harry. Draco olvidó la angustia que había sentido segundos antes, y fue él el que le besó, la boca de Harry le recibió contenta.

—Sí—dijo sobre sus labios—. Sí.

Harry sonrió, Draco tomó el control y lo llevó hacia la cama.

Solo pensaba seguir besándole toda la noche, besarle y no parar. Y Harry parecía que no se cansaba de lamerle.

Tumbados en la pequeña cama de Harry no sintieron que faltara ningún espacio, Draco tenía a Harry recostado contra la almohada, su pierna sobre su cuerpo. Draco sobre él, nadie más podría destruir ese momento.

No podría precisar si llevaban besándose minutos u horas, pero Draco pegó su cadera a la de Harry, llevándole más hasta él, por puro instinto.

Su miembro llevaba rato hinchado, pero no era eso lo que le importaba en ese momento, no solo eso. Serpenteando encontró una dureza similar a la suya.

Eso sí le hizo frenar sus besos, no pudo evitar recordar solo un par de noches atrás como el cuerpo de Harry no reaccionó al suyo, como todo se truncó a partir de ese momento.

Harry estaba excitado, sus ojos verdes eran líquidos, sus labios abiertos e hinchados no se habían visto tan eróticos nunca.

Harry fue el que volvió a frotarse con Draco, una vez y otra vez más, hasta colocarse sobre él.

Draco sonrió como un bobo, no sabía qué era lo que le había pasado a Harry, pero le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

Con la espalda contra la cama, Harry se sentó sobre él a horcajadas, notó como la magia le recorría, ¿cómo podía hacer eso?

Esta acabó contra su pene, haciendo gemir a Draco, incapaz de apartar la mirada de Harry. Trató de llegar hasta él para besarlo, pero le resultó inalcanzable, una nueva oleada de magia, un nuevo gemido más alto.

Draco trató de contener el sonido, teniendo en cuenta el historial de interrupciones no quería darles más motivos.

Pero ese pensamiento, ese que le llevaba a recordar a su padre, al hombre lobo bajo aquel techo, a la sangre de Harry siendo maldecida hasta matarlo. Todo eso, todo eso desapareció cuando Harry se inclinó sobre él.

Un nuevo beso, tan profundo que Draco se quedó clavado contra la cama.

Harry sobre él moviéndose sobre sus cuerpos aún vestidos, y aún así, sintiéndolo como si quemara.

Draco agarró a Harry por su trasero, siguiendo el ritmo que él mismo hacía sobre el cuerpo de Draco.

Cuando se apartó unos centímetros de sus labios, Harry estaba rodeado de llamas oscuras.

—_Tócame_—susurró, las manos de Draco se movieron para colarse debajo de la ropa de Harry, tan duro como Draco nunca llegaría a comprender que Harry había estado antes.

* * *

Continuará

* * *

Cuidadito con este Harry, que te mata y todavía te gusta como lo hace.

Nos leemos.

Hasta la semana que viene.

Besos.

Shimi.


	24. Capítulo 24

Draco despertó con Harry dormido contra su cuerpo, con una sensación cálida que no residía únicamente en su piel.

Esta se irradiaba hasta su interior.

Aún no era de día, la habitación estaba a oscuras y solo estaban ellos y los recuerdos de pocas horas antes.

Nunca pensó que el sexo con Harry pudiera ser así, incluso ahora, viéndolo durmiendo sobre su pecho le costaba creerlo.

¿Le asustaba? Sí.

No conocía a Harry de tanto tiempo, pero si algo claro había en él era que hacía a Draco estremecerse, y que era un chico profundamente tímido.

La persona sobre él la noche anterior no lo era, lo estrechó un poco más.

Algo le había pasado, y no era tan bueno como al Draco híper excitado de la noche anterior le había parecido.

¿Era aún Harry? No lo sabía.

Quería pensar que sí, que aquel era el mismo chico que vio al salir de la chimenea de Severus, el que le miraba como nadie le había mirado nunca. El que se sorprendía de cualquier cosa, el que daba los besos más dulce que Draco hubiera recibido hasta el momento.

Este Harry podría haber matado a su padre, y sin embargo no lo hizo porque Severus se lo había pedido, no podía ser tan malo si sabía controlarlo. Y por Salazar, debía ser el mago más poderoso, las clases de historia de la Magia se las pasaba dormitando como cualquier alumno en su sano juicio, pero nunca había leído de un mago o bruja con ese poder.

No debería, pero sintió cierto regocijo, Harry era una auténtica caja de sorpresas, y seguía queriendo ser suyo.

Le besó la frente, había descubierto que tenía una cicatriz bastante profunda que nacía desde su cabeza hasta casi la línea de su flequillo.

La acarició con uno de sus dedos, era muy antigua, pero estaba claro que debió ser un profundo golpe.

Otra pequeña sobre su labio, esa la había besado tanto que la reconocía de memoria, también la acarició.

En su omóplato derecho una delgada línea blanca, parecía ser la más reciente, de todo el mapa de pequeñas cicatrices que poblaban su cuerpo.

Harry había tenido que ser un niño muy revoltoso para tener tantas cicatrices, algo que no casaba con la personalidad tímida, y con el hecho de tener un padre mago.

Había hechizos que borraban aquellas marcas de cualquier niño.

Lupin no parecía un padre negligente.

Sus manos se movían suavemente recorriendo su cuerpo. Por lo que la reacción de Harry le sorprendió.

En un momento, más rápido de lo que Draco pudo reaccionar, Harry había atado sus manos con su humo negro, Draco se quejó, le ardía la piel.

—Harry, soy yo—gimió de dolor.

Pero sobre él, Harry tenía los ojos completamente negros, como cuando despertó tras el ataque de su padre.

—Harry, por favor, me haces daño.—El pequeño cuerpo de Harry comenzaba a arder también sobre él, que estaba totalmente desnudo.

El negro se retiró, dejando los brillantes ojos verdes de nuevo libres.

El dolor desapareció, el humo lo acariciaba como la noche anterior, sin herirle.

Harry no había sufrido ningún accidente, Harry había sido en algún momento contenido.

—¿Qué eres?—Preguntó Draco por fin.

Harry le miraba sin entender a qué se refería, Draco le besó.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer todo esto?—Insistió volviendo a acariciarle.

—No lo sé.—Se acurrucó en su pecho, y Draco no hizo más preguntas.

Harry volvió a desprender aquel agradable calor, pero obviamente no había saciado su curiosidad, quizás fuera cierto que Harry no lo sabía.

* * *

Severus despertó sobresaltado, las llamas en la chimenea se habían consumido y sintió su cuerpo helado.

Había caído inconsciente, su cabeza aún dolía, y su cuerpo se resentía por la postura en la que había dormido.

Se tambaleó hasta llegar a la habitación de Harry, al abrirla vio a los chicos dormir abrazados.

Acercándose lentamente descubrió los hombros desnudos de Draco, el corazón se le heló, pero la respiración calmada del joven le tranquilizó.

Cuando miró a Harry este le estaba devolviendo la mirada, completamente oscura.

Del mismo color de la magia que encontró en su interior.

—¿Podemos hablar, Harry?—pidió cuando notó el humo negro comenzar a rodearlo.

Estas solo revolotearon, como inspeccionando a su alrededor, volvieron a Harry, y este se levantó de la cama completamente desnudo.

Severus apartó los ojos de él, pero Harry no trató de cubrirse en ningún momento.

—Vístete y acompáñame, por favor—pidió Severus lo más calmado que pudo, comenzando el camino de regreso hacia fuera de la habitación.

Esperó a Harry en la cocina, preparando té. Como cualquier otra mañana, salvo que no podría ser más diferente.

Harry parecía el mismo chico que había acogido en su casa la noche de la helada, sin hacer ruido se sentó en la mesa delante de su taza de café.

Quizás pudiera controlarlo, quizás no fuera tan malo lo que había ocurrido.

Pero sus volutas de humo jugaban con él, y eso, no pasaría nunca desapercibido.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—le preguntó, lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria al humo, este se escondió dentro del cuerpo de Harry.

—Jamás me había sentido tan bien.

Severus no pudo evitar alegrarse por eso, podría matarlos a todos sin esfuerzo, pero el niño maltratado que era también necesitaba curar sus heridas. Severus había pensado en buscarle un psicólogo muggle en el nuevo lugar al que tuvieran que irse, aún pensaba que lo necesitaba, pero ahora, quizás no fuera suficiente.

—¿Sabes lo que ha pasado?—Severus necesitaba comprobar cuánto quedaba de Harry allí dentro.

—Ellas se liberaron.—Sonrió, pero no tuvo que sacar sus volutas para saber de qué hablaba.

—¿Ellas te hablan?

—No como tú.

—¿Pero las sientes como si fueran algo más que tú?

Sus ojos volvieron a ser negros.

—Tú también me tienes miedo.

—Tengo miedo, sí, pero por lo que pueda pasarte, ¿recuerdas cómo eras antes?

El verde brillante volvió.

—Era sufrimiento—sus ojos reflejaban todo eso— Era miedo, hambre, frío y dolor.

Severus extendió su mano, desde que lo encontró trató de protegerlo de lo exterior, pero también de todo lo malo que le había pasado y le hacía daño desde el interior.

Harry le dejó que tomara su mano.

—¿Confías en mí?—Ojalá no temiera aquella contestación.

Pero no llegó, Harry no contestó, solo retiró su mano de la de Severus.

—El hechizo que ayer sufriste te mató.—Volver a enfadar a Harry no era lo mejor, pero mentirle no iba a servirle—A una parte de ti, al menos, eso rompió lo que sellaba tu magia, pero creo que también liberó el trozo de alma que dejó el mago que mató a tus padres.

Harry no hablaba, solo le miraba, pero sus ojos ya no le esquivaban como los del antiguo Harry que temía hasta el aire que le rozaba.

—Voldemort nunca pudo hacer lo que tú hacías, no tenía ese poder, pero sí era poderoso. Tú lo eres más, mucho más.

—Y eso te parece mal.

—No me parece mal, me parece peligroso.

—No lo maté—chasqueó la lengua Harry, Severus no sabía si se refería a Lucius o a Draco.

—¿Te diste cuenta de que con tus palabras nos dominaste a todos? Ningún mago puede hacer eso, sin varita, sin hechizos.

—Quieres controlarme.—Le miró desafiante, como no le había mirado nunca—Quieres que sea mi versión humillada y asustadiza, quieres que pida permiso hasta para respirar, pero eso no va a volver a pasar.

—Nunca he querido eso, lo que quiero es que estés bien, que controles tu nuevo poder, que seas consciente de lo que puedes hacer y lo uses correctamente.

—¿O qué? ¿Dejarás de quererme?—Fue la primera vez que vio al antiguo Harry delante de él.

—A los hijos nunca se les deja de querer.

—Yo no soy tu hijo.—La emoción en su voz era real.

Draco apareció en ese momento y el ambiente cambió. Harry cambió.

—Iré a ver a Remus.—Trató de acariciar la mano de Harry, pero este la retiró.

Remus había pasado una noche horrible, a pesar de tomar la poción matalobos, a pesar de no claudicar ya a los deseos del lobo, él y Severus habían decidido que lo mejor era estar encerrado.

El cuerpo desnudo le temblaba a pesar de las mantas y pieles con las que hacía su nido. La transformación le debilitaba, para eso no había pociones, solo para domesticar al lobo.

Había llorado por Severus, había aullado por su pareja, pero esta no había bajado y Remus temió por él. Por él y por Harry.

¿Era el hijo de Lily y James, era el niño tímido y dañado, el que había comenzado a confiar en dos desconocidos? Se sentía impotente, porque dentro de él solo veía la amenaza que era.

Remus solo veía un final, y se sentía culpable porque fuera uno en el que Harry estuviera muerto.

Severus abrió la puerta de su celda, Remus suspiró aliviado.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—Trató de levantarse, pero Severus no le dejó, fue él quien se tumbó a su lado abrazándolo para darle calor.

—Están bien, he hablado con él.

—¿Es Harry aún?

Esa era la pregunta que Remus se había hecho toda la noche, ¿era Harry de verdad? ¿O el niño había muerto dejando solo un cascarón? Y si había muerto, ¿qué era? ¿O quién era? No tenían respuestas, en realidad llevaban sin respuestas sobre Harry desde que había llegado a sus vidas.

—Creo que sí.—Remus besó sus manos al oírle, eso podía cambiar las cosas—Pero no sé si esa magia lo acabará devorando.

—Jamás había visto algo igual, no es solo magia sin varita, ¿Qué es eso que sale de su cuerpo?

—No, no sé lo que es.—Severus parecía tan cansado como él mismo.

—¿Y Malfoy? El padre.—El odio arañaba su garganta, no podía entender cómo Severus había querido alguna vez a ese cretino.

Había tratado de matarlo, y habría salido impune, sabía lo que el Ministerio dictaba en caso de ataques de hombres lobos, por eso había evitado tanto a la población mágica.

—Obliviatado, pero no será suficiente, volverá.—Remus se giró dentro del abrazo.

—Tenemos que irnos.—Era la conclusión lógica, los dos lo sabían.

Severus asintió, pero ninguno fue capaz de levantarse del nido que ahora sí se había vuelto cálido.

Los ojos se les cerraron poco a poco a los dos.

Cuando despertaron, solo una hora después, se encontraron una casa vacía.

Supieron que no volverían cuando inspeccionando la habitación de Harry parecía que no faltaba nada, salvo la vieja mochila con la que lo había encontrado.

Harry y Draco habían desaparecido.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

Ya sé que la pregunta es la misma, ¿es Harry? ¿No es Harry? No sé si ni el mismo Harry lo sabe.

¡Qué se han ido, madre mía!

A esto le queda un buen rato creo, ¿cuánto? No sé, la verdad, solo espero que no os aburráis con tantos misterios.

Nos leemos.

Hasta la semana que viene.

Besos.

Shimi.


	25. Capítulo 25

Draco sabía que había interrumpido una conversación, de la que hubiera deseado formar parte. Estaba allí, estaba con Harry, él necesitaba saber, e intuía que había demasiadas cosas que no sabía y en las que había entrado a ciegas.

Pero Severus se fue con su hombre lobo.

Harry le miraba, y aunque lo intentaba los escalofríos por lo qué había detrás de ellos, eran imposibles de evitar.

—Tengo que irme—dijo Harry.

—¿Irte a dónde?

—¿Vendrás conmigo?—Draco sintió un escalofrío detrás de esa pregunta.

Su padre volvería, y más si llegaba a recordar lo que había hecho Harry.

Estaban literalmente jodidos.

—¿A dónde?

—Tengo cosas que arreglar.—El humo negro se hizo tan denso que casi asfixia a Draco.

—Hablaremos con Severus, él tendrá un plan.

—Sin él, sin ellos.—Levantó la vista Harry, de nuevo negra—Solo nosotros.

—Harry, no tenemos dinero, ni ningún lugar al que ir.

—Yo lo conseguiré.

—¿Ah sí, cómo?

Las caricias de sus llamas le cosquillearon los tobillos, Draco se levantó rápidamente.

—No puedes usar eso, en el momento que alguien lo vea, vamos a tener a veinte aurores detrás de nuestros culos.

—¿Aurores?

—El cuerpo de seguridad mágica.

—¿Policía?

Draco asintió sorprendido por el término muggle.

—Nadie avisará a la policía.—La magia de Harry lo tocó, lo arrastró hacia él, y Draco se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía libertad. Fue arrastrado hasta la habitación de Harry, donde pensó que permanecerían hasta que Severus volviera. Pero Harry solo tomó una mugrienta mochila vieja y los desapareció de la casa.

A Draco no le gustaba sentir el tirón de la desaparición provocado por otra persona, prefería ser él el que lo hiciera. Pero la de Harry era diferente, era mil veces peor, cuando sus pies tocaron suelo, vomitó todo lo que había desayunado.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, Harry—le dijo molesto Draco. Pero Harry había dejado de prestarle atención.

Estaban delante de una casa, o al menos lo que había sido una casa en el pasado. A Draco le resultaba levemente familiar.

—¿Dónde estamos?

Harry no contestó, solo miraba el lugar, cuando Draco le giró sus ojos volvían a estar invadidos por las sombras.

—¿Yo los maté?—Suponía que esa pregunta no estaba hecha hacia Draco, que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando.

—Harry—volvió a llamarle, pero sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

El lugar parecía un residencial tranquilo, salvo por el hecho de estar ante una casa completamente arruinada que desentonaba en la estética del lugar.

Draco vio una placa en el suelo, algo más adelante. En vista de que Harry había entrado en modo humo negro, Draco decidió resolver sus dudas.

Cuando leyó lo que había escrito en ella entendió de que le era tan familiar aquel lugar, salía en cualquier libro de Historia de la Magia Moderna.

Aquella era la casa de los Potter, donde según una rara profecía, el hijo de los Potter, Harry, siendo tan solo un bebé, venció al mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos. Voldemort.

Harry se había vuelto el nombre más usado en los últimos tiempos, menos en su entorno social, en este no se hablaba de la guerra, en su casa nunca se hablaba de la guerra. Pero ninguno de sus compañeros de casa en Slytherin llevó ese nombre, ni probablemente lo llevaría.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Harry?—Los ojos oscuros habían desaparecido, ahora volvían ser del verde adecuado.

—Yo viví aquí, esta era mi casa.

—No digas tonterías.—Una cosa era que hiciera magia rara, otra que se creyera la reencarnación de un Potter.

Ese apellido había muerto con el último de ellos.

—Volvamos con Severus, seguro que él tiene un plan.

Pero Harry hizo como si no le escuchara, y entró en la propiedad, que tenía un claro cartel del no pasar.

—Harry, no.—Miró a ambos lados de la calle, no había nadie. Pero entrar a un monumento histórico era un delito, te vieran o no, tendría un sistema de seguridad mágica activada.

Cuando estaba por decírselo, Harry lo destrozó, el humo negro que revoloteaba a su alrededor jugueteó con la magia de protección, y literalmente la calcinó.

—_Vamos_—dijo Harry, Draco volvió a actuar como si el moreno le hubiera lanzando un _Imperius_, salvo que era consciente de todo.

Entraron, la mitad de la casa estaba destruida, aún calcinada por lo que debió ser un estallido de magia que mató a todos.

La otra parte se conservaba prácticamente igual a cualquier hogar, solo que todo se veía anticuado.

La cocina, y parte de una sala de estar.

Incluso había fotos de la familia Potter, Draco dudaba que alguna vez hubiera visto el interior de aquel lugar. Pero Harry parecía conocerlo.

Tocaba las superficies, tomaba objetos, incluso para Draco que no era especialmente respetuoso con nada le pareció poco decoroso.

Pero solo seguía a Harry en su deambular.

—Yo tenía una mini escoba—recordó, y comenzó a buscarla. Draco incrédulo no podía dejar de mirarlo. Y aún más cuando abrió una pequeña despensa y la escoba para niños estaba allí, llena de polvo y telas de araña.

Draco volvió a tener control sobre sí mismo cuando Harry hizo volar a la escoba con el hechizo de control automático que traían. Draco había tenido una similar cuando él había sido niño.

—Harry, ¿de qué conoces este lugar?

—Ya te lo he dicho, era mi casa.

—No es posible...

—Soy Harry Potter.

Una carcajada incrédula escapó de los labios de Draco, pero aquello no le gustó a Harry que lo inmovilizó contra la pared.

—Harry.

—Míralo.

Su rostro giró haciéndole daño con la pared y su viejo papel pintado que se destrozó con el movimiento.

En la pared perpendicular, lo suficientemente cerca para que Draco lo viera sin ningún problema había una foto de un niño pequeño, no más de un año. A Draco al principio no le dijo nada, un bebé, muy bien. Pero podía ver algún rasgo familiar entre ambos, lo que le dejó con la boca literalmente abierta y una sensación de vacío en el estómago no fue el niño, sino el padre.

Era como ver a Harry en unos años más allá, una versión más adulta del Harry actual. La mujer, de ella tenía los ojos verdes.

Miró a Harry.

No podía ser, Harry Potter había muerto, y los había salvado a todos.

Y el Harry delante de él no podía ser el símbolo del bien y la paz. Ni este oscuro ante sus ojos, ni aquel tímido que conoció y del que se enamoró como un tonto.

—¿Harry Potter?—Harry asintió, como si también lo reconociera ante sí mismo—. Todos dijeron que habías muerto.

—La gente miente, miente demasiado.

—¿Ese fue el accidente del que hablaba Severus?—Harry acariciaba una pieza de una vajilla realmente horrible, pero en sus labios había una sonrisa.

—Seguro—dijo vagamente, y siguiendo el recorrido por la casa.

No hizo falta que Harry le obligara a seguirle, lo hizo sin pensarlo.

¿Por qué ocultarían que Harry había sobrevivido? ¿Por qué hacerle creer a todo el mundo mágico aquella mentira?

Subieron unas escaleras que podrían caerse en cualquier momento, aquel lugar no era seguro, y aunque Harry hubiera destrozado el sistema de seguridad, en algún lugar en el que estuviera conectado en el Ministerio, se darían cuenta.

Draco tomó su mano.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí, Harry—le pidió—. Vendrán a ver qué ha pasado.

—Es mi casa.—Se enfadó.

—No, ya no. Este lugar tras tu...su... lo que sea, tras la noche en la que todos moristeis pasó a formar parte del patrimonio del Ministerio de Magia.—Harry no se movía—Vendrán los aurores.

Eso sí hizo reaccionar a Harry.

—Vámonos—le volvió a pedir.

Harry se movió tomado de su mano, cuando salieron a la calle, aún no había nadie en la calle.

—¿Confías en mí Harry?—le preguntó Draco.

Harry ladeó su rostro, queriendo ver más allá de la pregunta de Draco.

—Sí.

—Por favor, no saques en ningún momento _eso_ de ti, mantén tus ojos siempre en verde, y por favor, trata de no hablar.

Harry parecía molesto con la petición.

—Por favor, solo se me ocurre un lugar al que ir, y tienes que parecer de nuevo el Harry tímido, o sospecharán.

Draco le besó, solo un suave beso, y Harry sonrió.

—Vale.

Draco lo agarró de la cintura, si pensaba que estaba en un lío al plantar todo, su apellido, su vida. Estar ahora con el difunto Harry Potter, el cual no solo no estaba muerto, sino que era más poderoso de lo que nadie debería serlo nunca, complicaba las cosas por mil. Por diez mil.

En el tirón de su obligo todo se volvió un torbellino, pero pudo ver como una pareja de aurores se aparecían en el mismo momento que ellos se iban.

Agarró con fuerza a Harry, y dejaron Grodic's Hollow.

* * *

Draco cada vez va sabiendo más de Harry, y Harry cada vez va tomando más consciencia de todo lo que puede hacer.

Saltos, saltos, vamos a estar dando muchos saltos.

Hasta la semana que viene.

Besos.

Shimi.


	26. Capítulo 26

Draco estaba nervioso esperando ante una puerta más que conocida, no veía seguro utilizar ningún tipo de chimenea, y ya se estaba arrepintiendo que haber ido.

Pero la puerta se abrió, y Blaise parecía completamente fuera de lugar al ver allí, tras la puerta a la que nadie llamaba nunca, a Draco y su novio.

—¿La puerta?—preguntó dudoso.

—Es urgente—dijo Draco mirando a ambos lados de la calle.

Blaise se apartó, y los dejó pasar, la ropa en aquella casa, al parecer era opcional.

Más allá estaba Theodore, casi tan desnudo como Blaise que solo vestía un trozo de ropa interior.

—Vaya—dijo este con una de esas sonrisas que tanto odiaba Draco—, es cierto que te has fugado a lo Romeo y Julieta.

Blaise, de normal poco serio, ahora sí lo estaba y amonestó a su pareja con la mirada. Draco sabía que no estaba en posición de mandar a volar a Theo con un comentario ácido, necesitaba la ayuda de ambos.

—Tu padre estuvo aquí, realmente le has tocado las pelotas.

Notó a Harry moverse a su lado, y Draco estiró una mano, agarrándolo de la cintura para atraerlo a él, la simple y pura verdad, era que no se fiaba completamente de él, y prefería tenerlo cerca.

—Se ha vuelto loco, completamente loco.—Reconoció Draco. Y por primera vez vio en los ojos de Theo algo de misericordia.

—Reconozco que tienes huevos, nunca hubiera pensado que renunciarías a todo por amor.

Draco sintió como todo el costado que sostenía a Harry comenzaba a quemar, para luego ser solo un cosquilleo agradable.

—¿Me dejarías tu casa de Portofino?—Draco había ido con la idea de la pequeña villa de Blaise en Italia.

—No sabía que fueras tan cobarde para tenerte que esconder en otro país.—La voz de alguien que de verdad no tenía ningunas ganas de enfrentar le puso tenso.

Pero no fue Draco quien reaccionó, Harry había empujado a Cedric contra la pared sin mover un solo dedo.

—Harry, no—le pidió, pero Cedric no había solo chocado contra la pared sino que sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

Blaise y Theo observaban la situación sin comprender qué estaba pasando exactamente, la imagen de un Harry tímido y apocado se había ido completamente.

—Tú debería callar tu sucia boca—le dijo el moreno a un Cedric asustado, sus labios se fueron fundiendo y sus ojos reflejaban puro pánico.

—Suéltalo.—Draco vio la varita de Theo alzada contra ellos, y supo que aquello se iba a complicar cada vez más y que había cometido un enorme error en ir hasta allí con Harry.

—Por favor, baja la varita—le pidió a Theo, pero sin mirarle a él, sino a Harry, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, sin poder disimular que le temblaban.

—Harry, suéltale.

—Es mezquino—dijo Harry como si aquello fuera todo lo que tuviera que decir.

—Sí, lo es, pero no puedes hacerle daño, él no es ninguna amenaza.

Harry lo miró, mostrando un profundo desprecio por un asustadísimo Cedric.

—Él te quiere para él.—Se quejó Harry.

—Pero yo te quiero a ti.—Un beso y Harry soltó a Cedric dejándolo caer de un sonoro golpe, sus labios no se despegaron.

—Draco, tienes que irte de aquí.—Blaise estaba mortalmente serio, sabía reconocer una amenaza aunque su vida fuera puro libertinaje.

Theo aún sostenía su varita, y Draco reconoció que su plan se desmoronaba entre sus dedos. Tomó a Harry, y salieron de allí, había sido una idea nefasta.

Draco los desapareció para llevarlos a Regent Park, siendo el lugar más cercano que se le ocurrió. En cuando sus pies tocaron tierra firme se separó de Harry.

—No puedes hacer eso, Harry, tienes que controlarlo o solo nos pondrás en grandes apuros.

Sí, estaba enfadado, y también asustado. Se paseó de un lado hacia otro pensando, tenía que volver con Severus.

—¿Harry?—Draco se dio la vuelta rápidamente, para ver a un joven rubio, enorme y desagradable que estaba mirando a Harry con sorpresa.

—Dudley—escuchó que Harry reconocía al joven rubio.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue todo demasiado rápido.

El humo negro de Harry se lanzó contra el otro, Draco no había visto que no estaba solo sino que lo que no podían ser más que otros dos muggles miraban de un modo despectivo a Harry.

Cayeron al suelo, inertes, ni siquiera en lo que duraba un pestañeo, y el inmenso joven era atacado por el humo estrangulando.

Trataba de hablar, pero por su garganta no salían más que quejidos ahogados.

—Harry, no—pidió, pero Harry estaba lejos de allí, lejos de él. Completamente violento y letal. Ese no era Cedric, no era alguien que Harry no conociera realmente.

Era evidente cuanto quería que sufriera, era obvio como estaba disfrutando haciéndolo.

Y también era evidente que Draco no tenía modo de pararlo, los hechizos que le lanzó fueron todos esquivados, pero en ningún momento le atacó a él.

Un mero espectador impotente en un parque a plena luz donde no eran los únicos. Un grupo de muggles estaba viendo algo que tenían completamente mostrar prohibido, la magia era un secreto y Harry estaba haciendo un alarde espeluznante.

Los aurores estarían allí en cuestión de segundos.

Pero antes de que aparecieran Harry había desparecido con el tal Dudley.

Y había dejado a Draco con dos muggles muertos, y sin saber donde demonios había ido.

Lo más lógico hubiera sido esperar a los aurores, no estaba hablando de entrar en un edificio histórico y destrozar su barreras, esto había sido asesinato y Draco un testigo directo.

Pero no estaba preparado para testificar contra Harry, no estaba preparado para afrontar lo que en realidad ocurría, y es que Harry nunca había estado bajo su control, no era domesticable y era una verdadera amenaza.

Y ahora andaba suelto.

La casa de la Hilandera estaba vacía, Severus y Remus habían recogido sus cosas abandonando el lugar. Draco comenzó a hiperventilar, aquello se había ido completamente de su control, había sido un estúpido al pensar ni siquiera que lo había tenido alguna vez.

Se quedó en la cocina de la casa, sin saber realmente qué hacer.

Su vida había sido programada, pero al menos era medianamente estable, ahora había saltado por los aires.

Como en reproducción vio las secuencias que marcaban los cambios, y como había sido él el que los había detonado.

Si no hubiera aparecido en casa de Severus, no hubiera conocido a Harry; si no le hubiera conocido y se hubiera enamorado estúpidamente no se hubiera atrevido a dar el paso que tanto quería, su padre no le hubiera buscado; y no hubiera provocado todo ese caos. No hubiera hecho que Harry cambiara, ni que hubiera matado a dos muggles, y quizás a un tercero.

No hubiera hecho huir a Severus y a Remus.

Por primera vez, se vio como el culpable de algo. El peso de la responsabilidad cayó sobre sus hombros.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la chimenea.

Con una última mirada hacia atrás, ese lugar se veía mucho más triste y desolado de lo que lo había sido antes.

Tomó un puñado de polvos flu que aún estaban sobre la repisa de la chimenea y se metió dentro.

Ojalá nunca hubiera provocado todo eso, pensó antes de arrojar los polvos y activar la red flu.

—Malfoy Manor.—Draco desapareció entre las llamas verdes, volviendo a casa con el rabo entre las patas.

* * *

¿Alguien dudaba que Harry fuera a encontrar a los Dursley?

Hasta la semana que viene.

Besos.

Shimi.


	27. Aviso

Hola chicas, este es de los anuncios que menos me gusta subir.

Voy a pausar Squib un tiempito, últimamente no me siento ilusionada con ella, y eso significa que le daré un mal desenlace si la continuo ahora.

No dejo sin terminar mis historias, las detengo para luego retomarlas y concluirlas, las que me lleváis leyendo más tiempo lo sabéis.

Así que volverá, más y mejor.

Un beso


End file.
